Esa pelirosa
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Terminada la guerra, Sakura espera poder llevar una vida tranquila, lo cual está lejos de ser realidad...
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A: Para empezar, esta historia ya la había publicado en FFL en Julio de 2012, con el nick de Yuki no Hana, pero cuando lo empecé, tenía muchos errores, ahora puedo decir que he mejorado, este primer capítulo tuve que cambiarlo casi todo, y agregué muchas partes, estaba muy corto de todo, mi narración era pésima hace como más de un año atrás, pero tuve muchas buenas lectoras, que ahora puedo contar como amigas, y me ayudaron de muchas maneras, por lo que esta historia siempre será dedicada a todas ellas._**

**Capítulo 1:**

La guerra había terminado, y Sasuke había regresado a Konoha, pero no solo él, sino Itachi también; este último, nunca estuvo muerto realmente, había estado engañando a muchos con un poderoso genjutsu de su creación, el cual hizo que Sasuke pensara que estaba muerto la primera vez, dejó otro cuerpo con sus propios ojos porque sabía que Tobi lo tomaría, ya que él ya se había trasplantado unos que preservó por muchos años, los de su padre, y aprovechando la ocasión de la guerra y de los revividos por el edo tensei, hizo creer que él era uno de ellos, y que murió nuevamente luego de despedirse de su hermano, pero durante ella luego de detener a Kabuto y desaparecer, se dedicó a destruir cada escondite de Akatsuki y Tobi, además de rescatar al capitán Yamato. Él apareció cuando ya habían acabado con el Juubi, se enteró que Obito Uchiha alias Tobi, había muerto en manos de Madara, y que Madara había muerto gracias a Naruto y Sasuke; todos estaban sorprendidos de verlo con vida, Sasuke quedó en shock por unos segundos, y Tsunade al verlo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Yamato, supo que podía acercarse, algo importante debía explicarse.

El capitán Yamato quedó al cuidado de Shizune, Itachi fue llamado por los gokage a una reunión de emergencia junto a Bee, Kakashi y Sasuke, mientras que Sakura quedó a cargo de los heridos; todos esperaban que aquella reunión acabara pronto, había murmuraciones por todas partes, todos conocían sobre la traición del Uchiha hacia Konoha, y que se encontraba en el libro bingo, además de que supuestamente había sido asesinado por Sasuke Uchiha, claro que la excepción a aquello, los que sabían la verdad eran Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura por otro lado, ya no estaba segura de nada, primero vio llegar a Sasuke, salvándolos de un ataque de Obito, luego mencionaba su nombre como si nada hubiese pasado semanas atrás, y después, apoyando en la guerra, declarando que su deseo era convertirse en Hokage, ahora veía al Uchiha mayor llegando vivito y coleando, Sasuke sorprendido y algo enojado, y al resto de su equipo, con miradas extrañas.

La reunión se tomó su tiempo, la sanación de los heridos también, Naruto fue el primero en la lista de la pelirosa, ella ya había distribuido a los médicos de las otras aldeas por niveles en cuanto a gravedad para atender al resto, y una vez que terminó con su rubio amigo, le dio un cálido abrazo, le deseaba feliz cumpleaños, mientras Naruto sonreía, y es que ya empezaba a amanecer; el resto de sus amigos al percatarse del gesto, y recordando lo que dijo Obito durante la lucha, que ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, equivalente al día en que el ojiazul nació, por lo cual, se vio acosado por todos sus amigos y aún desconocidos quienes venían a saludarlo, se hizo un gran alboroto por ello, pero la parte que más disfrutó, fue cuando vio a Hinata acercarse, algo avergonzada, pero con decisión, y sin tartamudeo alguno, entonces él, al sonreírle, un beso en su mejilla derecha fue depositado con delicadeza, el mejor obsequio sin duda alguna.

En aquella reunión, la misión de Bee era contener a su hermano el Raikage, para que no intentase asesinar a Sasuke, ya que el Uchiha menor fue el causante de que perdiera el brazo, y Kakashi, estaba para cuidar de que Sasuke no cometiera alguna locura más; Tsunade escuchó a Itachi, todo lo que sucedió desde que se convirtió en un doble espía en Konoha, el sacrificio de su mejor amigo Shisui Uchiha, todo lo que sabía de Danzou, y dejando en claro que el Tercero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la misión que se le impuso a sus espaldas, Kakashi también declaró que Obito le había contado aquella verdad a él y a Naruto, por lo que los gokage estaban pensativos, sus ojos se dirigían de un Uchiha, a otro, la rubia lanzó un profundo suspiro, cansado, agobiado, lleno de frustración, por lo que terminó descargando algo de ella destruyendo lo primero que encontró en la tienda donde se encontraban, la misma tienda, lo que ocasionó que se pasaran a otra, con rostros de vergüenza; esta vez, más tranquilos, los gokage dieron su opinión respecto a todo el asunto, pero la decisión final de lo que se haría con Itachi y Sasuke se la dejaron a la ojimiel. A Itachi lo quitaron del libro bingo, al igual que a Sasuke, y le permitieron volver a Konoha, pero solo los shinobis de Konoha conocerían la verdad, no contarían nada de la masacre Uchiha a los civiles, solo dirían que por su colaboración en la guerra, y su lealtad para con Konoha, podrá volver a ser un shinobi nuevamente; en cuanto a Sasuke, por el pedido de Itachi de que lo perdonaran por todos los crímenes que había cometido anteriormente influenciado por Orochimaru y luego por Obito, fue recibido en la aldea nuevamente si él así lo decidía, aunque el Raikage dijo no estar de acuerdo, pero no hizo mayor esfuerzo por oponerse, y ante ello, el Uchiha menor aceptó, sabiendo que viviría junto a su hermano.

Todos salieron de la tienda, ya había demasiado ruido ocasionado por toda la alianza, y al ver de qué iba el asunto, Naruto estaba siendo lanzado al aire y pasado por los brazos de muchos, los gokage y compañía se percataron de que aquello tenía que ver con el héroe de aquella gran batalla; al verlos salir al fin, hubo un silencio sepulcral, todos esperaban una explicación de lo que estuviese sucediendo, el Raikage se paró frente a todos, en un lugar algo alto, y empezó a hablar, ya que era el líder de la alianza shinobi.

—Esperamos que acepten lo que diré en este momento, sin hacer preguntas al respecto, ya que cada kage informará en mayor medida sobre este asunto en su respectivo territorio —aclaró su garganta con molestia—; Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha pertenecen a Konoha nuevamente, ya no están en el libro bingo, y si algún castigo merecen, la Hokage se encargará de ello.

El silencio se fue disipando conforme las murmuraciones iban creciendo, pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo en voz alta, por ello, dejaron el asunto a un lado, querían terminar con todo lo que se les venía luego de aquella guerra para regresar a sus respectivas aldeas.

—Entonces ahora, continuemos con sanar a los heridos, los que no son médicos, hagan lo posible por ayudar a los que lo son, y pongamos a un lado a todos los caídos, es la última orden que daré como líder de la alianza shinobi —nadie dudó en obedecer, cada uno se puso a trabajar, la guerra no acababa hasta que todos volvieran a sus hogares.

Acabaron con éxito en aquel día de levantar cuerpos, y sanar hasta donde se pudo a los heridos de gravedad, habían muchos a los cuales se les debía tener en camillas, y todo fue organizado de tal forma, que hubo un tiempo para nombrar a todos los héroes que ya no estaban presentes, entre ellos estaban de Konoha: Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, y muchos más de las diferentes aldeas, pero que parecían ser de todos; el llanto no faltó, en cuanto a Neji Hyuuga, de alguna forma, cuando Obito murió, él revivió para sorpresa de todos.

Así pasaron un par de días más en aquel lugar de guerra, y dado finalizados todos los arreglos, las despedidas, y la alianza, todos emprendieron el viaje hacia su respectivo país y aldea. Llegaron a Konoha, Naruto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no era como las acostumbradas, esta llevaba tristeza, y los demás apenas si podían sonreír, y quién podría hacerlo, Sakura permanecía al lado de Ino, consolándola por la muerte de su padre, y Shikamaru no dejaba que nadie más que Chouji se le acercara; Kakashi estaba al lado de los hermanos Uchiha, en silencio, pensando en cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora, preguntándose en cómo quedaría su equipo, y es que ahora no solo estaban los Uchiha en Konoha, Orochimaru había escapado con éxito de la guerra cuando los anteriores hokages desaparecieron, pero quedaron los compañeros de viaje de Sasuke, del equipo Hebi: Suigetsu, Karín, y Juugo, quienes estarían bajo vigilancia por un tiempo hasta que con seguridad puedan convertirse en ninjas leales de la Hoja.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasó un mes desde su llegada a la aldea de Konoha, los Uchiha y el ex equipo Hebi se habían encargado de apoyar en la reconstrucción de la aldea, Naruto les estuvo ayudando, quería amistarse con Sasuke, y deseaba familiarizarse con Itachi, además sentía curiosidad por Karín, se había enterado que pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, y lo confirmó por su cabello, su madre y Nagato también lo tenían así, la acosaba con preguntas, y ella empezaba a golpearlo cuando la tenía cansada y ya no tenía idea de qué responder, y a pesar de quejarse constantemente, por dentro era feliz, el chakra del rubio era muy cálido, Itachi reía, observaba con nostalgia cada parte de la aldea que amaba, no hablaba mucho si no lo creía necesario, pero no era como Sasuke, no era un amargado, él tenía paciencia, le agradaba el rubio, y lo acompañaba algunas veces y como en aquel momento, a comer ramen en Ichiraku, cosa que dejaba de ser molesto para Sasuke, pero no lo iba a admitir por sí mismo.

Sakura había estado metida en el hospital desde que llegaron, y es que la cantidad de heridos era inmensa, pero a estas alturas, ya iban disminuyendo, y por ello, ya podía tener más tiempo para salir a tomar aire, y por supuesto, había algo que tenía que hacer, algo que la molestaba, y era algo que haría para ayudar a de alguna manera a Sasuke. Naruto el primer día que llegaron, se apartó a un lado, llevándose a la pelirosa con él, y es que quería que ella no se sintiera excluida de la verdad acerca de los Uchiha, cosa que rondaba cada día por su cabeza, e intentaba quitarse cada vez que estaba atendiendo a alguien en el hospital, ahora tenía que buscar su oportunidad, pero aún tenía cierto miedo, miedo de acercarse a aquel que casi la asesina.

La ojijade se dispuso a entrar a Ichiraku, tenía hambre, y no había tenido una buena comida desde que llegó, a la comida de hospital no se le puede llamar buena, por lo que después de una placentera ducha, ropa limpia y fresca, y una nueva actitud, ya delante de aquel puesto, oía las estrepitosas carcajadas de Naruto, hubiera sido extraño no encontrarlo allí, siendo que ha resistido tanto tiempo sin disfrutar de su indispensable ramen, y entró, lo que medio segundo después de procesar lo que vio, su cabeza le dijo que no fue buena idea haber ido allí.

—¡Sakura-chan! —la saludaba el rubio muy animado, los Uchiha estaban allí, Itachi la miró, le regaló una sutil pero sincera sonrisa en señal de saludo, y Sasuke la miró de reojo con su típico 'hmp', cosa que la puso más nerviosa, e hizo que retrocediera un paso, pero su rubio amigo la tomó de la muñeca, y le ofreció el sitio siguiente al Uchiha menor, cosa que aceptó en silencio y gran incomodidad , hace mucho que no te veíamos, le contaba a Itachi sobre las misiones que tuvimos de niños, y cómo tú fuiste la mejor de nosotros en controlar su chakra.

—A-ah, s-sí, eso fue hace mucho —dijo ella sin animo, terminó de pedir su ramen, lo comió sin ganas, dejó el dinero, y se levantó, bajo la mirada, estaba segura, de los tres hombres que estaban allí—, tengo que irme, me alegró verlos.

—Dices alegró, pero tu cara dice lo contrario —sorprendentemente Sasuke había dicho algo más que un 'hmp'—, si no estás contenta con nuestra presencia, deberías dec…

—N-no es eso, te lo aseguro —lo interrumpió, no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que la vergüenza le había ganado, y sus mejillas estaban rojas—, fue inesperado, eso es todo.

—No la molestes ototo, debes entender que no es fácil permanecer en el mismo lugar que alguien como yo —afirmaba con una triste sonrisa el Uchiha mayor.

—Sólo decía, Sakura es muy fácil de leer —esas palabras enojaron a Sakura, pero se contuvo de decir algo hiriente.

—Sakura-chan, espero verte pronto —se levantó y le susurró algo al oído—, debes ayudarme con Hinata —luego se alejó un poco, le sonrió despreocupado—, y no le hagas caso al teme, ya cambiará.

—N-nos vemos luego —algo más tranquila, se marchó de aquel lugar.

Ella se fue directo al parque, quería meditar bien las cosas, estaba cansada física y mentalmente, no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a aquel muchacho, se sentó en la primera banca que vio, suspiraba por momentos, recordando cuando él la abandonó en un lugar así, pero ahora era diferente, la pelirosa había cambiado al igual que él.

Los tres jóvenes, salieron de Ichiraku, pero antes de seguir con su caminata habitual luego de almorzar, Itachi se detuvo afuera de una casa de té, a él le gustaban los dangos, y entró a comprar unos, pero luego de ello, caminando por el parque en compañía del menor de los Uchiha, y del hiperactivo rubio, se detuvieron al ver a cierta pelirosa sentada en una de las bancas, sola y al parecer esperando por alguien en especial, obviamente cierto pelinegro, el cual al percatarse de su mirada sobre él, tan solo deseaba que no se le acercara.

—¿Piensas de verdad que quiere confesarte sus sentimientos de nuevo? —preguntó con algo de incredulidad el rubio—, yo no creo que quiera eso.

—Si lo hace, ¿estás pensando en cómo rechazarla sin herir sus sentimientos?, aunque ella no te ha dicho nada aún, pero es obvio que quiere hablar contigo, de todas formas, ella es mucho para ti hermanito, además, tú simplemente deseas quedarte solo, y me encargas a mí el deber de restaurar nuestro clan, como si alguien fuera a fijarse en mí —decía Itachi ya cansado del ego de Sasuke.

—No se vayan —les pedía Sasuke a su hermano mayor, y a su mejor amigo, aunque más sonaba como una orden. Después de toda esa gran guerra, sólo había hecho que él se enojara al hacerle creer que estaba muerto y no se libraría tan fácilmente de su ira, lo único que le quedaba era ayudarle si quería que lo perdonara.

—Muy tarde, iré a visitar a Hinata —el rubio desapareció, además lo hacía porque quería que sus dos mejores amigos se amistaran, al menos que hablaran, e intentaran conocerse de nuevo.

—¿Qué haré? —se preguntaba el mayor de los Uchiha sin más—, quizás debería ir a ver con Kakashi-sempai ¿no lo crees?, así podrás acercarte y decirle que no sientes nada más que compañerismo por ella, y que yo seré quien restaure nuestro clan —Sasuke se veía más enojado que de costumbre—; está bien, solamente dile lo que sientes, no es necesario lo de restaurar el clan y eso —y con esas últimas palabras, antes de que respondiera con alguna fuerte palabra o puño, se esfumó en busca de Kakashi-sempai; hace mucho que no hablaban, y mucho eran tres días para ser específicos.

A causa de que Sasuke quedó solo, Sakura aprovechó el momento, tenía que aclarar pronto las cosas, se levantó de aquella banca, y se fue acercando hacia él, oyéndolo suspirar cuando estaba algo cerca; el Uchiha menor esperaba que las cosas se dieran como esperaba.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo ella ya estando frente a él—, que bueno que Itachi y Naruto te dejaron a solas, necesitaba decirte algo algo muy importante y un tanto vergonzoso —ella estaba sonrojada y el pelinegro pudo oír el palpitar de su corazón, tenía las cejas levantadas, esperando lo que tuviese que decir, todo parecía haberse detenido para que él pudiera escuchar cada palabra que dijera la dueña de aquellos hermosos ojos—. Sasuke-kun, quiero que sepas que… —fue interrumpida aunque su voz se oía diferente a cuando era toda una molestia para él.

—Sakura —dijo cortándola—, sé lo que quieres decirme, pero no es necesario que lo hagas… —iba a continuar pero vio como levantaba la ceja más sorprendida que él, desconcertada era la palabra.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó la ojijade—, creo que me estás malinterpretando, Sasuke-kun —y esto último ya no sonó tan agradable como antes—, yo sólo quería decirte que mis sentimientos por ti se fueron, junto al chidori que intentaste atravesarme, y tenías que saberlo para que no andes pavoneándote con tu hermano creyendo que tienes muchas mujeres que mueren por ti y que quieren restaurar tu clan; eso no pasará conmigo, tenía que decirlo y lo hubiera hecho de buena manera si no hubieses abierto tu bocota cuando nadie te lo pidió, ¡Adiós Uchiha!

Sakura se fue, estaba muy enojada, si no lo golpeó en realidad no sabía por qué fue, pero definitivamente él se llevó la impresión de que ahora lo odiaba.

'Ese teme, qué se habrá creído', era el pensamiento de ella, la ojijade estaba furiosa mientras caminaba apurada hacia su casa, 'cómo se atreve, es un gran baka, no sé cómo pude estar enamorada de él todo este tiempo, ni tampoco sé cómo alguna mujer podría soportarlo si se casara con él', seguía pensando y maldiciendo, y pensando y pensando y haciéndose más hígado hasta que se tropezó en una esquina con un cálido y alto cuerpo que la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —le dijo amablemente.

—Sí Sakura, en qué andas pensando, y luces algo enojada también —mencionó Kakashi-sensei con un pequeño temor en su voz, por lo que miró a Itachi de reojo, intentando advertirle que la soltara y se alejara lo más rápido posible.

Se incorporó y se soltó pronto de sus brazos, se despidió rápidamente con una media sonrisa un tanto hipócrita, ya que no quería que le preguntaran qué le había sucedido, era algo que guardaría para ella. Llegó a casa, se dió otro baño y se tiró sobre la cama, aunque no podía dormir, solo veía aquellos enormes brazos una y otra vez '¿Qué sucede conmigo?' era lo que se preguntaba mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la frente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—¿Así que creías que le ganarías a Naruto?, eso es imposible —le dijo Kakashi-sempai con una amable sonrisa en su rostro a Itachi—, Naruto es amante del ramen.

—Sí, debo tener mucho dinero si quisiera invitarlo a comer ramen alguna vez —suspiró un momento, luego se detuvo, y Kakashi lo hizo también, mirándolo—. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakura? —se preguntó un tanto preocupado.

—Creo que son cosas de chicas —contestó el peligris mirando un árbol de cerezo que había frente a ellos—, ella tiene un temperamento como Tsunade, por algo es su alumna.

—Tendré cuidado la próxima vez —contestó a ello, y luego pensó que: 'Ella olía realmente bien'.

—Bueno, debo irme —le recordó Kakashi—, tengo que ver a la Hokage; ¡Ah! No olvides que tienes mañana una cita con ella, supongo que ser anbu nuevamente te traerá muchos recuerdos, así que no faltes —y con esto se esfumó.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi pensaba mientras caminaba solo, que en verdad la pelirosa se veía muy enfadada, y estaba seguro que aquello se debía a su pequeño hermanito, Sasuke no tenía nada de tacto con las chicas; se decidió por ir en su búsqueda, era hora de hablar de hombre a hombre si en verdad quería ser tío alguna vez.

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, tiene más del final de la guerra, que de lo que sucede cuando ya están en Konoha.**

**Como verán, Neji estará vivo, Itachi también ya que es parte muy importante en mi historia, y pues, espero no hacer demasiado Ooc con Sasuke u otro personaje.**

**Para mí es inimaginable cuál será la reacción de Sasuke, cuando verdaderamente en el manga, regrese a la aldea, porque al parecer eso sucederá, ¿será cierto lo de querer ser Hokage? ¿o solo estará fastidiando a Naruto?, no estamos seguros de nada porque Kishimoto nos tiene como quiere, pero en fin, en mi mente tengo todos los escenarios posibles e imposibles, y los imposibles son los más bonitos ¿Cuántas realmente deseamos que Sasuke se quede con Sakura? Yo soy una, pero sé que hay muchos que dicen que Sakura solamente está afanada con él, y se preguntan qué mujer en su sano juicio aún amaría a un hombre que intentó asesinarla; pues estas son incógnitas que con el tiempo nos serán reveladas, por ahora confórmense con mi imaginación, que claro está es imposible que Kishi la tome en cuenta.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron mucho, siento no poder satisfacer a todos, este fic también tiene NaruHina, y es por el hecho de ser una historia sobre el manga, donde al parecer sería una muy posible pareja; por lo demás, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y puedan dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias, serán bien recibidas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2:**

Sasuke se había quedado en aquel parque, se sentía idiota, y fue peor cuando vio a su hermano que se acercaba con una tonta sonrisa hacia donde se encontraba él.

—¿Y qué tal te fue hermanito? —era obvio que se burlaba al preguntarle aquello, Itachi intentaba recuperar el tiempo que como hermanos no habían compartido—, al parecer no tan bien, ya que tropecé con cierta pelirosa furiosa.

—Ella me odia —respondió el menor, aunque no parecía triste para nada por el asunto, pero por dentro le molestaba demasiado—, creo que lo arruiné, en verdad no puedo entender a las mujeres niisan.

Ambos decidieron caminar un poco más por los alrededores, Sasuke se desquitó destruyendo unas cuantas rocas en el bosque, no hablaba al respecto, luego, regresaron a su departamento, ellos estaban viviendo juntos, pero Itachi ya había decidido mudarse pronto, claro que sería en unas semanas todavía.

Cuando llegaron, el mayor supo que Sasuke no quería charlar del asunto, se dio cuenta inmediatamente después de que el menor azotara la puerta de su habitación tras sí, y le pusiera seguro a esta; debería haberle afectado mucho que esta vez lo hayan rechazado y tan duramente, contrario de lo que él pensaba hacer, era muy obvio que eso fue lo que sucedió.

—Bueno, creo que yo también iré a descansar —se dijo el mayor con un gran bostezo entrando a su habitación y tirándose a su cama—, mañana tengo que estar donde la Hokage muy temprano... esa pelirosa... su aroma era delicioso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó muy temprano, decidió tomar una ducha ya que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, como dirigirse a primera hora donde Tsunade, quien la había citado, se vistió, desayunó algo ligero, y salió; la pelirosa ya tenía su propio departamento, luego que regresó de la guerra, fue el regalo de bienvenida que le tenían sus padres. Tenía una cita en el despacho de la Hokage, y no tenía idea de lo que quería su maestra esta vez, pero deseaba que ojalá fuera alguna misión lejos de ese tonto Uchiha menor ya que no tenía cara para verlo, al menos no por el momento; se marchó corriendo por los tejados para no encontrárselo por el camino.

Llegó muy rápido, respiró profundamente, puso una sonrisa amable en su rostro y se dispuso a tocar, pero alguien llegó casi con ella y tocó en su lugar, 'Pasen', se oyó desde adentro y eso se refería a varias personas, así que sin sonrisa esta vez ingresó junto al Uchiha mayor donde su sensei los esperaba.

—Siento haberles pedido que vinieran tan temprano a verme —dijo sin más preámbulos la ojimiel.

La líder de Konoha, estaba segura que si le hubiera dicho a Sakura que tendría que hacer algo junto a Itachi Uchiha se habría negado y solo lo hubiera aceptado estando Itachi presente, no tendría más opción que obedecer sus órdenes.

—Bien, les he hecho venir porque... uhmmm... empezaré contigo Itachi, sé que todo ha sido aclarado contigo, pero aún no puedo confiar plenamente en ti, realmente quisiera darte el puesto que tenía Danzou, aunque aquí no habrá Raíz, todos los anbus estarán bajo tus órdenes, así que aquí entra Sakura quien será la que supervise tu trabajo hasta que yo decida que ya puedes hacerlo sin vigilancia, por los tontos ancianos no te preocupes, no tienen permitido meterse en tus asuntos ni buscar reemplazo para ese traidor de Danzou, y pues ya morirán, además de que los enviaré al exilio —Sakura parecía querer contradecirla con la mirada, pero solo calló e Itachi habló.

—Haré lo que mejor le parezca y lo haré lo mejor que pueda, me debo a Konoha —realmente Itachi era muy sumiso, pensó la rubia.

—Está bien, tu trabajo iniciará mañana; Sakura, si no tienes nada que decir, te recuerdo que deberás traerme informes cada vez que haya alguna misión o cuando lo creas necesario. Sin más qué decir, pueden retirarse —la pelirosa la miró con cierto enojo.

Luego cambió la mirada a una última de súplica, pero tuvo que ignorarla, ella necesitaba nuevos aires, nuevas técnicas, y este sería un buen entrenamiento para ella, además de que se encargaría de poner al día en todo lo concerniente a la aldea a Itachi. Ambos dejaron la oficina en silencio, los dos salieron, y ella empezó a caminar delante de él, como queriendo escapar de su presencia.

—Lo siento Sakura, sé que este no es tu trabajo ideal pero ¿podrías soportarlo hasta que la Hokage quiera? luego podrás hacer lo que más desees —él no sabía cómo hacer para llamar su atención, se la ponía tan difícil esa pelirosa y entonces volteó a mirarlo.

—Mira Uchiha, yo tampoco confío en ti, así que no la tendrás fácil conmigo ¿te quedó claro? —él estaba seguro que Sakura odiaba a todos los Uchiha y lástima que solo quedaran dos.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, realmente deseo trabajar aquí y hacerlo bien, aunque ante muchos no lo merezca —parecía haberse conmovido un poco al menos por sus palabras, y también le pareció verla con un leve sonrojo cuando se dio media vuelta y le pidió que no le dijera nada de eso a Sasuke; el pelinegro no dejó de mirarla hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Esta vez buscaré a Naruto para una revancha, después no habrá mucho tiempo —se dijo Itachi para sí mismo, no importa cuánto gastara en ramen, dinero tenía de sobra, no había desayunado, y Naruto era un buen adversario.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura corría por los tejados nuevamente, y se preguntaba de por qué tenía que pasarle algo así, terminaba sus problemas con el menor y ahora comenzaba con el mayor... esperaba que su vida no se complicara aún más... en ese momento, quería buscar a Naruto, suponía que debía estar en Ichiraku comiendo ramen, llegó en un segundo, y al entrar, otra vez se dio con la sorpresa de lo que veía, había un concurso de ramen, Naruto vs Itachi, los dos parecían un par de niños hambrientos, aunque el rubio siempre lo parecía pero ver a Itachi así, la hizo sonreír sin querer.

—Veo que se divierten —soltó sin más y ordenó un ramen, hubiera sido vergonzoso irse cuando ya se habían percatado de su presencia, y por otro lado tenía mucha hambre.

Dio dos bocados y al tercero tuvo que llegar ese idiota de Sasuke y casi muere asfixiada, si no fuera porque Itachi al darse cuenta sin que los otros lo hicieran, hizo un jutsu muy extraño en ella, que fue todo un éxito por lo que la ojijade pensó que le pediría que se lo enseñara, ella le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza; Sasuke dijo que se le había antojado comer ramen pero al ver que Sakura se encontraba allí se quedó calladito, Itachi se disculpó con Naruto diciéndole que llevaría a Sasuke a comer a un nuevo lugar cuando la pelirosa, la mártir en este caso, decidió retirarse.

—Muchas gracias, no podré terminarlo por hoy pero ya volveré —sonaba algo traviesa—, ¡ah! los Uchiha pagarán mi plato —dijo con una grande y amenazante sonrisa.

—Sakura-chan, yo lo pagaré, no molestes a los otros, además tengo vales de ramen —aseguró Naruto, su mejor amigo.

—No, lo harán ellos —contestó enérgicamente y se marchó en dirección a la casa de Ino.

—¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Sakura-chan? se veía un poco extraña hoy —de verdad parecía preocupado.

Sasuke solo se sentó al lado de su hermano, e Itachi aprovechó ese momento para intentar vencer al rubio en comer, pero nadie le ganaba cuando se trata de ramen; ganó, era de esperarse.

—Oye Naruto, no te preocupes más por ella, Sakura es una chica muy fuerte, Sasuke tuvo mucho que ver en eso ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó Itachi.

—Tienes razón, Sasuke hizo algo bueno después de todo —afirmó sonriendo y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke, Itachi sonreía disfrutando mucho la situación—; sigamos comiendo Itachi —le pidió el ojiazul con entusiasmo aunque adolorido y este aceptó.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer dobe? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Bueno, lo tendría si Hinata no se hubiera enojado conmigo —respondió.

—Ustedes sí que parecen hermanos, les gusta hacer enojar a las mujeres —esta vez Itachi soltó una carcajada y luego continuaron en lo suyo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La rubia ojiazul, observaba intrigada a su mejor amiga, y es que desde que la vio entrando a la florería, supo inmediatamente que algo la incomodaba.

—¿Ahora sí piensas contarme o seguirás tirada en mi cama dándome la espalda? —le preguntó, pero no contestaba, aunque al menos se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Ino —le dijo después de varios minutos de silencio, y continuó contándole todo lo que le había sucedido hasta el momento; la rubia estaba sorprendida por todo ello.

—¡Ay amiga!, se nota que estás de muy malas, pero quién sabe, algo bueno puede salir de todo esto —ahora la sorprendida era la pelirosa.

—¿Algo bueno?, ¿cómo qué? —la ojiazul la miró pícaramente y terminó respondiéndole.

—Quizás termines enamorándote de otro Uchiha —al parecer, aquello no le cayó bien a Sakura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era de esperar que nada saldría como ella quería, caminaba en dirección al bosque, estaba confundida, y esperaba descargar lo que sea que tuviera que descargar, entrenando, claro está; llegó al lugar donde acostumbraba hacerlo, y para su desgracia, Sasuke entrenaba allí en aquel momento, deseó hacerse invisible, pero no conocía la técnica, además, fue obvio que el Uchiha se percató de su presencia.

—¿Venías a entrenar?, el dobe me enseñó este lugar —se volteó a mirarla—, dijo que era tranquilo y solitario.

Naruto le había revelado al ex vengador sobre su lugar ya no tan secreto, al parecer quería que sus dos mejores amigos se encontraran, e hicieran las paces, pero ella no había tenido tiempo para pasarse por allí. La pelirosa lo veía pensativa, recordaba que tan solo el día anterior lo había tratado mal, y aún así, Sasuke sonaba un tono más amable.

—Yo me iré a otro lugar —le aseguraba ella dando media vuelta para irse, pero él la cogió del brazo.

—No te vayas —al notar lo que había dicho, la soltó como si quemara—, me refiero a que si te parece, podemos entrenar juntos, serías una buena adversaria para mí.

Ella se quedó de piedra, no creía lo que oía de los labios del Uchiha, cuánto hubiese querido escuchar algo así antes, o recibir esos tratos que tenían un toque de amabilidad; la ojijade escudriñaba el rostro del pelinegro, no dejaba ver ninguna expresión que lo delatara, pero ella sabía que él esperaba una respuesta.

—Creo que no es mala idea —sacó sus guantes negros, y se los colocó sin percatarse de la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de Sasuke.

—Entonces, prepárate para una derrota —el pelinegro sonaba algo entusiasmado.

Era la primera vez que lucharía contra ella, no era una pelea oficial, pero lo había deseado desde que la vio en la guerra, pudo comprobar que era buena en taijutsu, y le prometió no usar el sharingan, todo sería a puño limpio. Ya había pasado la hora de almorzar, ninguno lo había hecho, empezaba a atardecer, el viento corría entre los árboles, y no había hora en que dejaran de luchar, parecían no cansarse, Sasuke se desquitaba por haber sido rechazado, y Sakura, se desquitaba por la imprudencia de su oponente al creer que ella se le iba a confesar, y por estar obligada a trabajar con el Uchiha mayor, a quien de alguna forma temía. Pronto, fueron agotando sus fuerzas, y el rugido del estómago de ella, hizo que se detuvieran.

—Ya es tarde —dijo el pelinegro tirándose a la hierba de espaldas y mirando al cielo estrellado.

—Es cierto —sonaba avergonzada por mostrar que tenía hambre de aquella horrible forma—, ya me voy.

Un paso o dos, fue todo lo que pudo dar, antes de que Sasuke la llamara por su nombre, lo cual la hizo voltearse hacia él, lo vio sentado sobre la hierba, mirándola fijamente, con aquellos ojos negros, penetrantes, los que fueron testigos de su nerviosismo, y huyeron de aquellos jades, intentando tranquilizarla; se levantó y caminó hacia ella con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, y se detuvo a su lado.

—Mi departamento está muy cerca, ya es tarde, comerás algo, y te acompañaré al tuyo —ella puso un gesto de incredulidad, e incomodidad, como si eso fuera posible, y él, al darse cuenta, suspiró y se apresuró a contestar—, no me malinterpretes, no estoy tramando nada.

Ella lo meditó por unos cortos segundos, y luego asintió, ambos se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar, al hogar de los hermanos Uchiha; al llegar, unos onigiris y un poco de té de hierbas, sació algo el hambre de aquellos dos. Los ruidos que habían hecho en la cocina, había despertado al pelinegro mayor, quien salió sin nada que cubriera su bien formado torso.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó algo somnoliento, seguido de un bostezo, y haciendo que los dos jovenes voltearan, y que cierta pelirosa se sonrojara por completo.

—Y-yo ya me t-tengo que ir —ella se apresuró a salir de aquel departamento dejando un susurro a su paso—, gracias Sasuke.

—¿Dije algo malo? —el mayor parecía no ser consciente de lo que había ocasionado en aquella chica.

—Idiota —fue todo lo que contestó el menor mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Él la dejó ir, sabía que estaría bien, además de que estaba seguro que ella no estaría cómoda con su compañía en aquel momento, y por otro lado, su orgullo no había caído tan bajo, como para correr detrás de la ojijade, primeramente, él no era de esos que intentaban consolar o hacer sentir bien a alguien, ese no era Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi se quedó solo, estaba algo confundido, se custionaba si había interrumpido algo importante, cuando al abrir el congelador para sacar alguna bebida, sintió frio en todo se pecho, percatándose de la falta de camiseta, y viendo un poco más abajo, notó que no se había cubierto lo suficiente, y entendía de qué iba todo.

—¡Qué imbécil! —solo eso se pudo decir, y pensaba qué cara darle a la pelirosa cuando la viera en la división anbu.

**N/A: Soy feliz, gracias por leerme y por ponerme entre sus favoritos, espero seguir transmitiéndoles sentimientos a través de esta linda historia de amooooooooooooooorrrrr.**

**Y sí, Sakura parece metida en problemas, todos tienen el mismo nombre UCHIHA, ¿qué hará al respecto?, Itachi sexy forever... Bueno, ya lo verán en los siguientes capítulos… originalmente este fic lo hice de 30 capítulos, pero quizás con la nueva edición que le estoy metiendo, quede de muchos más, eso espero… Preguntas y sugerencias, en sus reviews o por mp.**

**Pd.: Hay NaruHina, pero no se enojen, la historia no se centra en ellos.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki… XOXO ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Gracias nuevamente por sus fantásticos reviews... Ines Uchiha, Haruno chan, Gizetleo, Shanami Haruno, les agradezco el haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic, espero que también disfruten de este capi… los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero yo he agregado otros que son de mi propiedad.**

**Capítulo 3:**

—Bueno —decía la pelirosa levantándose con desgano— ¡Creo que hoy podría ser un buen día!, eso espero —luego se metió a la ducha. Cuando finalmente terminó, se vistió, acomodó sus cosas en su pequeña carterita, se recogió el cabello en una cola y salió de casa; esta vez caminaba por la aldea ya que tenía tiempo y además de que el temor de ver nuevamente a Sasuke por varias razones, se había ido.

—¡Hola Sakura! —la saludó Tenten sorprendiéndola por detrás.

—¡Hola Tenten!, ¿qué haces tan temprano por aquí? —le preguntó.

—Acabo de regresar de una misión —respondió y continuó despidiéndose—, nos vemos Sakura, debo ir a dar mi informe a Tsunade-sama —y de esta forma caminaba sola nuevamente.

—Creo que tengo tiempo para desayunar algo por ahí —se dijo hambrienta y entró en un restaurante a llenar la pancita de algo nutritivo; una vez saciada, salió y se dirigió al lugar que le pertenece a los anbus, ella ya había estado allí afuera antes, pero adentro nunca, ahora ese sería su lugar junto al Uchiha mayor—… ¿Cómo debería llamarlo a partir de ahora? —pensaba—, supongo que sería Itachi-san para mostrarle respeto, ya que será mi superior —se dijo, y entonces entró a aquel extraño lugar.

Aquel lugar necesita ser redecorado, Danzou no tenía nada de buen gusto, sugería pensando con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le abrían la puerta que daba al campo donde solían reunirse los anbus para entrenar. Cuando entró, pudo darse con la sorpresa de que ella era la única que faltaba en llegar, todo los anbus ya conocidos por ella, y los que aún debía conocer, estaban allí, hasta Sai, quien se sacó su máscara para poder saludarla con su falsa sonrisa. Sakura le respondió el saludo, pero continuó con su camino, llegando hasta donde se encontraba el nuevo jefe de los Anbu, sus mejillas se habían sonrosado ligeramente, se posicionó frente a él, esperando que pudiera recibir su atención, a pesar de los shinobis que lo rodeaban, y lo atosigaban con muchas preguntas.

—Siento mucho la tardanza Itachi-san —dijo luego de encontrarse con sus ojos negros, y su simpática sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

—No te preocupes, llegas temprano, solo que ellos vinieron más temprano de lo normal al saber que yo estaría aquí, algunos son viejos compañeros y querían saludar —le contestó de tal forma que la ojijade no se sintiera mal; se separó de aquellos anbus, y se paró al lado de la pelirosa—. Entonces, ahora les presento a Sakura Haruno, ella estará aquí en representación de Tsunade-sama, así que denle el respeto que se merece —terminó diciendo dirigiéndose a los anbus que lo oían muy atentamente.

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono los anbus, pero hubo una un tanto molesta, quien habló interrumpiendo.

—Seguramente le pidió este puesto a la Hokage, ya que como no pudo con un Uchiha, ahora quiere con el mayor —soltó de tal manera, que la cara de la ojijade, ardía de lo roja que estaba y cuando pensaba responderle algo, Itachi se le adelantó.

—Kaori, este no es el momento ni el lugar —en su voz se notaba su enojo pero sin perder el control; la anbu le volvió a hablar, quitándose su máscara.

—Itachi, no es justo, ni siquiera me buscaste cuando regresaste, y yo te esperé todo este tiempo —habló reclamándole.

—Soy Itachi-san para ti, y ya te dije que éste no es el momento ni el lugar —Itachi había activado su sharingan y había tomado a Kaori por el cuello presionándola contra un árbol—, ¿entendiste Kaori? —le preguntó éste.

—Sí, Itachi-san, lo siento mucho —respondió ésta muy temerosa, y con una voz dañada.

—Que bueno que te quedó claro —Itachi la soltó y volvió a su lugar—. Todos, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas misiones, u obligaciones, esperaré sus reportes cuando vuelvan —les ordenó y luego se marcharon.

La pelirosa se sorprendió de la forma en que empezó aquel día, además de que Itachi no necesita gritar o levantar la voz para dar una orden, con unas palabras tranquilas, pero llenas de autoridad, dejaba saber quién era el que mandaba, y todos obedecían sin decir nada más.

—Sakura, ven conmigo —ella tampoco dudó en obedecer, la llevó a su nueva oficina, ella parecía estar un poco sorprendida aún por su reacción con Kaori; esa tal Kaori era una tonta, cómo se le ocurría.. —. Hoy la pasaremos en mi oficina y creo que así será muy a menudo —le confesó a la pelirosa sentándose en su silla y mostrándole un escritorio en una esquina cercana mirando al de él, el cual ya estaba dispuesto para ser usado.

—Gracias —le contestó y siguió hablando—, pensé que si no hubieses intervenido, ella me habría desafiado a una lucha, en serio parecía muy enojada conmigo y contigo —terminó diciendo curiosa.

—¿Acaso quieres saber algo sobre ella y yo?, te preguntarás por qué dijo haberme esperado todo este tiempo —la interrogó.

—No, no es que esté interesada, en verdad no me importa saberlo —respondió con una sonrisa sincera hacia él, y si pudiéramos contarlas, creo que sería la primera que le ofrecía.

—Bueno, solo para que lo sepas Sakura, ella fue una misión en la cual fallé... tenía que sacarle cierta información que solo sabían Danzou y ella, el tercer Hokage me lo pidió ya que tenía sus sospechas sobre un asunto, así que no me quedó más que enamorarla, y pues, acabó por gustarme y al involucrarme con ella di por fallada mi misión; no pude sacarle aquella información, el tercer Hokage me entendió y fue directo hacia Danzou para interrogarlo, después de eso salimos un tiempo pero luego sucedió lo del clan Uchiha y prácticamente nunca terminamos —le contó como si no fuese algo significativo.

—Así que aún es tu novia y está celosa de mí —concluyó orgullosa aquella pelirosa.

—Algo así, aunque como te dije, ella solo me gustaba, por lo que no fue algo que tuviera mucha importancia —asintió.

—Pero deberías hablar con ella, al parecer ha estado esperando por ti y desde hace mucho, como tú mismo dijiste—, manifestó con un tono triste.

—¿Así como tú por el tonto de mi hermano? —la contraatacó.

—Creo que ella y yo somos parecidas, pero ella tuvo ventaja ya que fue tu novia, y en mi caso no fui novia de nadie —la entristecida pelirosa dibujaba con su dedo sobre su escritorio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pelirosa había pasado un agradable primer día con aquel Uchiha, él era muchísimo más agradable que Sasuke, le era dificultoso no compararlos, y mucho más, cuando en su cabeza rondaban las palabras que su mejor amiga le había dicho, que si no era con un Uchiha, podía ser con el otro, y eso mismo lo había declarado Kaori, así que quizás tuviesen algo de razón, pero ella no quería que eso fuera verdad.

Había aprendido muy rápido cómo funcionaban las cosas en la división, Itachi era un buen maestro, tenía la suficiente paciencia, no habían hablado mucho más de lo necesario, y peor aún cuando él le pidió perdón por aquella noche en su departamento, cuando lo vio en ropa interior, aquello obviamente hizo que la relación que comenzaba a emerger, ahora se había detenido, y probablemente, había dado medio paso atrás, claro que era algo que con el transcurrir del tiempo, podría olvidarse y germinar nuevamente aquel lazo de amistad.

—Pensé que sería difícil e incómodo estar cerca de ti, pero es muy fácil conversar y hasta lleguemos a ser amigos —declaró contenta a aquel pelinegro que ya había empezado a trabajar revisando y clasificando los documentos que habían de misiones anteriores; cuando le dijo lo de ser amigos, él le respondió con una agradable sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo ella vería, aunque sin dejar de examinar aquellos documentos.

Pasaron toda la tarde verificando aquellos documentos y recibiendo informes de algunos anbus que regresaban dándoles la información requerida; uno que otro, mientras daban su informe, dirigían su mirada hacia la ojijade; quizás les era raro informar no solo a su jefe, sino a otra persona más, de cierta forma tenían un poco más de libertad, ya no habían jutsus en la lengua como lo había mostrado Sai cuando se integró al equipo siete. Llegó la noche y al ver la hora, Itachi se levantó.

—¿Te vendría bien un ramen?, es una invitación —le enunció.

Ella se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, ya habían pasado casi tres semanas juntos, acababa el día, y cada uno se iba por su parte, se encontraban ocasionalmente fuera de la división, cuando Itachi y Sasuke, junto a Naruto, se disponían a cenar en algún lugar donde ella ya estaba, o caminando por el parque o algún otro sitio, pero nunca la había invitado personalmente, por lo que le entró la curiosidad si aquello sería como una cita, o una recompensa por su arduo trabajo; como sea, ella se aclaró la garganta, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, dejando un marcador para no olvidar dónde se quedó, y le confirmó.

—Claro Itachi-san —aceptó su invitación.

—Calma, solo Itachi está bien —le aclaró.

—Sí, entonces vamos, Itachi —se levantó de su asiento, se alistó, y se fueron ambos a Ichiraku ramen después de un largo día.

Sakura se sorprendió de no encontrar a Naruto allí, pero Itachi no lo estaba, por lo que ella se atrevió a preguntar al repecto.

—Naruto y Sasuke están de misión, así que no te preocupes, no te verán conmigo, regresarán en unos días —ella asintió.

La pelirosa se entristeció un poco, en parte porque Itachi sí se preocupaba por ella, y era seguro que creía, que ella no quería que la vieran con él, pensamiento que le quitó el hambre por completo.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? —la cuestionó, él se percató de su desanimo.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho Itachi —él alzó sus cejas de sorpresa, no entendía el por qué de sus palabras—, no quiero que continúes pensando que te temo, o que me avergüenza estar a tu lado.

La confesión de la ojijade en verdad estaba afectando al Uchiha, él no creyó que ella le diría algo así, menos en un lugar como ese, y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo de trabajar juntos; por un momento, quiso reír, pero no lo hizo, pensó que ella lo tomaría como una burla, y no era eso, él simplemente se sentía feliz, no quería arruinar la poca amistad que se estaba formando entre ellos, aunque estaba seguro, que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo más adelante, ella en verdad le agradaba demasiado.

—Sakura, ya no pensaré en ello, lo prometo, así que no medites más en el asunto, te ves mejor con una sonrisa —él también le sonreía, era una de esas sonrisas que producían tanta calma, como las que hacía Kakashi-sensei.

—E-está bien, Itachi —ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Entonces, respóndeme esto, ¿Sasuke sabe que trabajamos juntos?, me pediste antes que no se lo dijera, ¿verdad?, yo he cumplido mi palabra, pero… —Sakura recordó que aquello era cierto, ella se lo había prácticamente ordenado.

—Él no debe saberlo, se enojaría, eso creo —la pelirosa parecía estar hablando con ella misma.

—¿Se enojaría? —Itachi sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero quería que la ojijade se lo explicara con sus propias palabras, y que aceptara lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermano.

—E-es que… —aquello la había tomado por sorpresa—… sería mejor que nos comamos esto, se enfriará, y perderá su sabor.

El pelinegro sólo la observó por un momento, suspiró, y decidió no tocar el tema, hasta que ella lo hiciera, sería confuso e incómodo para ambos, así que comieron su aún caliente y delicioso ramen, terminaron, y él la acompañó a su departamento, la dejó sana y salva, pero en el camino de regreso ella no volvió a hablar, tan solo contestaba con un sí, no o tal vez, dependiendo lo que él le preguntaba, ya que su mente parecía estar en otro lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura había entrado a su departamento, necesitaba una ducha caliente en la bañera, quería relajarse, y olvidarse lo que había ocurrido hace como diez días atrás…

FLASHBACK

Ella tenía el día libre, la reemplazaba Sai en su puesto en la división, aún no se recuperaba de la vergüenza por haber vito a Itachi en ropa interior, por lo que evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos cuando le hablaba, y en el caso de Sasuke, lo había evitado los últimos días; caminaba hacia la casa de Hinata, había quedado con ella en entrenar, lo necesitaba, era relajante estar con una amiga, pero su iba donde Ino, ella la atacaría con preguntas inapropiadas, por lo que con la ojiperla estaría a salvo, y el taijutsu con la Hyuuga era de muy buen provecho. Tocó a la puerta, una sirvienta la hizo pasar hasta un hermoso recibidor, donde debía esperarla; cerca de allí, estaba el dojo donde la familia Hyuuga suele entrenar, desde aquel lugar se oían unos gritos, y ruidos, como si hubiese una pelea allí, y eso no sería nada extraño, pero la curiosidad le ganó, y quiso ver de quiénes se trataba, se acercó hasta la puerta semiabierta, se asomó con cuidado, y se asombró al ver a Neji y Sasuke entrenando juntos, y es que ello no eran los mejores amigos que digamos, aunque la arrogancia de ambos jóvenes había decrecido desde que volvieron de la guerra.

—¿Te quedarás tan solo de espectadora, Sa-ku-ra? —el Uchiha volteó a verla, tenía el sharingan en sus ojos.

—Serías buena contrincante Sakura, creo que eres mejor que Sasuke —fue extraño oír a Neji llamar a Sasuke por su nombre.

—¿Quieres que te dé otra paliza, Neji? —era evidente que habían entablado alguna clase de relación.

Los dos rivales se miraban intentando intimidar al otro, con total seriedad, pero luego rieron, eran algo más que solo rivales, eran amigos, era indiscutible; Sakura sonrió al entenderlo, era bueno ver que Sasuke empezaba a hacer amigos, ya no sólo existían compañeros, la amistad comenzaba a llenarlo. El Uchiha menor se distrajo al notar su sonrisa, por lo que recibió un fuerte golpe de Neji.

—¡S-Sasuke! —gritó ella, algo desesperada, corriendo hacia él, junto al ojiperla, ya que había caído con tanta fuerza que parecía haberse roto todos los huesos. El pelinegro estaba inconsciente.

—¿E-está bien? —preguntó Neji preocupado; la pelirosa estaba asustada, con ayuda de sus conocimientos, y tranquilizándose, logró despertar al Uchiha.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke? —para el pelinegro, abrir los ojos, y ver esos jades tan de cerca, mirándolo sólo a él, le hizo responder con una media sonrisa.

—Creo que tengo unas costillas rotas o algo así —ella suspiró de resignación.

—Bueno, Neji, discúlpame con Hinata, nuestro entrenamiento será para la próxima, llevaré al teme a su departamento —dicho esto, cosa que fastidió a Sasuke, e hizo sonreír con burla al ojiperla, ella se retiró cargando con el pelinegro herido.

Llegado a su departamento, él le dio la llave para que abriera y entraran, cosa que hizo rápido, ambos entraron, ella lo recostó en un sillón cercano, se amarró el cabello, y se sentó de rodillas a su lado, para poder revisarlo con cuidado; él se quejaba en silencio, ella lo notaba, y trataba de hacerle sentir mejor, el pelinegro solo se había hecho un par de fisuras en las costillas, nada de gravedad que lo retuviera hospitalizado, ella tenía lo necesario para curarlo, y con descanso, sería suficiente.

—Ya está, intenta sentarte —le ordenó con delicadeza.

—Te faltó decir teme —se quejó éste, pero obedeció de mala gana.

—No me digas que eso te molesto, Naruto te lo dice todo el tiempo —soltó ella con burla.

—Sí, y por eso lo golpeo todo el tiempo —contestó acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la ojijade, haciendo que ella se sonroje, y aparte su mirada hacia un costado.

—Está bien, me disculpo por llamarte teme, aunque si trataras de golpearme ahora, en este estado, te ganaría Uchiha —él se rió arrogantemente, ella lo divertía de muchas maneras.

No sólo era fuerte e inteligente, era atrevida y dulce al mismo tiempo, también era amable y divertida, Sakura se había convertido en una mujer muy interesante y era hermosa; Sasuke, desde que se sintió despreciado por ella, se convenció de que la quería solo para él.

—¿Uchiha? —se rió de nuevo—, como quieras.

Se acercó a ella, la cogió de la barbilla, la dejó inmovil con su seductora mirada, pero al verla indefensa, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mantenerle la mirada por unos segundos más, agachó la cabeza mientras quitó la mano que sostenía su barbilla, para tomar la mano de ella, y susurrándole.

—No me gusta verte sonreír con otros —soltó dolido y luego intentó cambiar de tema—. Naruto y yo queremos verte en los entrenamientos, ¿dónde andas últimamente?

—Yo también los extraño, pero por ahora no puedo presentarme, lo siento —trató de olvidar la primera declaración del pelinegro—, nos vemos Sasuke.

Ella se soltó de él, se levantó de donde se encontraba, y se retiró de allí. Él la observó todo el camino, hasta que se fue, y solo quedó la puerta, además de las cajas con las cosas que Itachi se llevaría pronto; ese día tenía que descansar, y olvidarse de las palabras que le había dicho a la pelirosa.

—¡Sasuke teme! —gritaba el rubio desde afuera, esperando que el pelinegro abriera, por otro lado Sakura se había ido por los tejados, al ver a Naruto subiendo las escaleras.

FIN FLASHBACK

El baño la relajó como lo había pensado, y solo llegó a la conclusión de que si Sasuke se enteraba que ella trabajaba junto a Itachi, sería complicado para todos, ella estaba segura, de que el Uchiha menor, estaba demostrando confusos sentimientos hacia ella.

**N/A: Bien, ahora podemos ver que la relación de Sakura e Itachi, va mejorando; el temor que ella creía sentir hacia el pelinegro mayor, se va disipando como la niebla, y pues, para las que pensaron que Itachi es un tonto, o a las que les hice pensar eso, lo siento mucho, pero les aseguro que no lo es… por otro lado, Sasuke se va dando cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, y empezará una lucha interna con su ego; además, ya conocimos una personaje de mi invención, espero no les caiga tan mal.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Bueno, sigo agradeciendo los reviews, me animan mucho:**

**- Shanami Haruno. En serio ya quisiera ser Sakura yo, y estar con Itachisexy-kun jajaja… gracias por los besos y abrazos, aunque sean solo virtuales, espero que este nuevo capi sea de tu agrado.**

**- Tasumi Uchiha. Gracias por el review, y aquí me tienes con un nuevo capi, para que no te desesperes tanto.**

**- Cerezo. Hay ItaSaku, y hay SasuSaku, no puedo decirte cómo quedará, pero con el tiempo lo deducirás, aunque no creas que la haré tan fácil muajajajaja (risa malvada).**

**- Guest. Gracias, aquí la conti…**

**… y pues continuaré con esta complicada historia…* **

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Aquella pelirosa se veía contenta cada día trabajando en la división de los anbus, y aún más contenta cuando le tocaba entrar a aquella oficina donde era recibida con una bella sonrisa. Esa pelirosa no se daba cuenta que un sentimiento nuevo iba llenando su corazón. Itachi por otro lado, ya tenía su propio departamento por lo que ya no veía a Sasuke tan seguido, pero igual le preocupaba por el tema de Sakura.

—¡Buenos días Itachi-san! —le dijo muy alegre la pelirosa al entrar a la oficina.

—¡Muy buenos días Sakura!, y ya te dije que solo Itachi está bien —le contestó a su rosadita favorita, aunque era la única, con su encantadora sonrisa de siempre.

—Es que aún no me acostumbro, a pesar de que ya pasaron cinco meses —dijo ella un tanto divertida.

—Lo sé, ¿la estamos pasando bien verdad?, creo que serías una gran anbu Sakura, así que si gustas te aceptaré, has hecho grandes misiones sin fallar ninguna —terminó diciendo con la seriedad suficiente para que Sakura no pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Sakura solo sonrió pero no se atrevió a contestar aún, ya que en verdad quería pensárselo bien, ser anbu era importante, pero tenía miedo de perder su personalidad en el intento, no quería volverse fría y calculadora, no quería ser otra Sai, aunque el chico de piel pálida era un caso aparte. Itachi por su parte se veía un poco extraño, pero no decía nada, estuvieron casi todo el día en silencio, y cuando ya estaban por salir...

—¿Sakura? —la llamó él mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarla. Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y lo siguió con la mirada esperando que continuara hablando—, mañana pasaré por ti, así que espérame lista —diciendo esto último, se fue.

—¡¿Qué bicho le picó esta vez?! Debe ser alguna broma, no era el Itachi que conozco, al menos no era una expresión con la que estuviese familiarizada —cogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina para ya regresar a su departamento, aunque antes debía pasar por otro lugar. Saliendo de la división se encontró con Kaori.

—¡Hola Sakura!, ¿ya te marchas? acabo de ver a Itachi irse —le preguntó Kaori.

—¡Hola Kaori!, sí, ya me marcho, debo ir donde Tsunade-sama —respondió la ojijade brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

—Bueno, nos vemos la otra semana Sakura —se despidió Kaori, y Sakura levantó la mano y le sonrió despidiéndose de su ahora casi amiga o ¿rival?...

**FLASHBACK**

Fue en el tercer día de la pelirosa, ella llegaba contenta a la división y alguien pasó a su lado, empujándola con brusquedad, a lo que Sakura iba a caer pero otro personaje, tuvo la delicadeza de sujetarla, ambos miraron con enfado a Kaori; Itachi había llegado en buen momento, era la segunda vez que la salvaba de una caída.

—Muchas gracias, Itachi-san —decía sonrojada de vergüenza la ojijade, soltándose con cuidado de él.

—No te preocupes Sakura. ¡Kaori! tenemos que hablar, a mi of... —Sakura lo interrumpió, en verdad la voz de Itachi daba miedo cuando se enojaba, pero ella quería solucionar aquello.

—Itachi-san ¿podrías dejar que este asunto lo arreglemos solo nosotras? —preguntó con firmeza.

Él las observó, un par de segundos a cada una, y luego suspiró —Solo no se maten —respondió aún furibundo y sin apartar la mirada de Kaori, luego se fue.

—Bien Kaori ¿cómo podemos arreglar esto? haré lo que quieras solo para trabajar en paz y siempre y cuando sea algo justo —aclaró la pelirosa como toda buena mártir. Buscando la paz, recordaba a Nagato y sus formas de buscar la paz.

—Ok, ¡luchemos!, la que pierda le dará pase libre a la otra por Itachi, y no se meterá más —contestó orgullosa y muy optimista.

—Puedo luchar, pero mi condición no es la misma, a mí no me interesa Itachi en absoluto, yo solo quiero que me dejes tranquila si logro ganar —refutó con enojo.

Ambas se dirigieron al lugar de entrenamiento anbu y empezaron, Kaori sugirió taijutsu, Sakura le sonrió a la sugerencia. La peliverde parecía solo haberse informado mal del gusto de la pelirosa por los Uchiha, mas no de su forma de luchar, por lo que la ojijade estaba segura de que ganaría, ella era experta en taijutsu.

Las dos eran muy agresivas, Sakura estaba midiendo el poder de Kaori, luego un ruido la distrajo, la clase de ruido que hace la multitud alentando a su favorito, y en este caso los anbus espectadores alentaban a Kaori; sólo Sai le sonreía, aunque con una auténtica sonrisa, lo cual la sorprendió, y aquella distracción le costó un puñetazo en el abdomen, del cual se recuperó pronto y comenzó a contraatacar, claramente viéndose la ventaja que tenía la pelirosa sobre la peliverde de Kaori. Sakura no había visto su rostro con claridad nunca, aquel primer día, solo la vio de perfil, y los demás días, la máscara se lo impedía, pero ese día lo hizo, ella le iba propinar un gran golpe en el rostro ya estando Kaori derribada sin poder hacer mucho, pero un cierto pelinegro de ojos azabache cogió su muñeca y así la detuvo, aunque por la presión y la fuerza que se dirigía al rostro de Kaori, su máscara se rompió en muchos pedacitos y Sakura al fin pudo ver el rostro de la mujer que una vez gustó al Uchiha mayor, Kaori tenía una gran cicatriz desde su párpado izquierdo hasta su labio superior, pero no atravesaba su ojo por lo que ambos hermosos ojos dorados estaban bien.

—Aquí acaba, así que todos a sus labores. Dije que no se maten ¿recuerdan? —preguntó sin soltar la muñeca de la pelirosa, quien sentía que le quedaría alguna marca, por la fuerza que tenía sobre esta.

—Sí —aclaró Sakura con un tono avergonzado y acercándose a Kaori para curar sus heridas, Itachi la soltó entonces y esperó. La pelirosa terminó y se levantó para retirarse, pero antes escuchó a Kaori decirle que le dejaba el pase libre, aunque ella no se volteó e Itachi pareció no entender o no quiso entender del todo.

—Cuando quieras puedo borrarte esa cicatriz, así no tendrías que usar esa máscara todo el tiempo, aunque si no quieres también lo entiendo, muchas veces las personas preferimos quedarnos con ellas —y así la pelirosa se adelantó a la oficina e Itachi la siguió, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Tsunade estaba en su despacho, antes, le había pedido a Shizune, que le comunicara a la pelirosa, que tendría que entregarle un extenso informe sobre Itachi cuando se cumplieran los cinco meses desde que empezara a trabajar en la división, por lo que la ojijade estaba en camino, en cuanto a la ojimiel, esperaba a Sakura cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo la rubia a la pelirosa.

—¡Buenas noches Tsunade-sama! —contestó amablemente la ojijade.

—¡Buenas noches para ti también!, entonces escucharé tu informe una vez más —enunció la Hokage—, y espero que sea el último.

—Bien —aclaró su garganta—. En estas últimas semanas, así como en las anteriores a esas, no he visto ni oído nada sospechoso; he participado de misiones de todo tipo y tampoco he visto nada malo en ellas, al contrario, Itachi es muy inteligente, un buen líder y estratega, casi tan bueno como Shikamaru, y todos tienen un verdadero respeto por él. Puedo decir que confío cien por ciento en él, y también ha sabido ganarse mi respeto —terminó diciendo, dejándole un pergamino en su escritorio, con un informe más detallado, pero con el mismo significado.

—Está bien, gracias Sakura, eso es todo por ahora, puedes retirarte —dijo la ojimiel, y Sakura se retiró a casa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado, un pelirubio caminaba junto a una ojiperla tomados de la mano, regresaban de cenar y él la llevaba a su casa, la luna estaba en lo alto de aquel manto oscuro, brillaba en todo su esplendor, pero para Naruto nada brillaba más que Hinata.

—Hinata-chan, hay algo que quiero pedirte —le dijo volteando hacia ella y mirándola tiernamente a los ojos, aunque con los nervios encima.

—¿Q-qué te s-sucede Nar-ruto-kun? te noto u-un poco pálido —declaró su amada.

—Pues... verás... ¿Te casarías conmigo Hinata-chan? —le lanzó la pregunta, abrazándola al mismo tiempo, para que ella no viera su desilusión si le respondía que no.

—Naruto-kun, claro que me casaría contigo... mi camino ninja es a tu lado y me haces muy feliz —le contestó sin ninguna duda aunque sonrojada—, pero tendrás que hablar con papá también —aclaró y la sonrisa de Naruto fue desapareciendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ttebayo... —fue lo único que pudo decir...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke se había pasado todo aquel día entrenando, no tenía misiones que cumplir, y sus compañeros andaban por todas partes, menos con él; tanto drama habían hecho porque él volviera a Konoha, dándole falsas esperanzas, de que si volvía, lo harían feliz, además de que cierta pelirosa le había hecho muchas promesas cuando él intentó marcharse, cosa que veía con sumo resentimiento, y es que su rubio amigo prefería la compañía de su incondicional noviecita, y Sakura, a ella ya ni se la encontraba, preguntaba por todas partes, hasta a quienes menos se los esperaban, le preguntaba a Neji, si Hinata la había visto, para el ojiperla no fue sorpresa notar el interés que el Uchiha menor despertó por su ex compañera, pero como todo buen cubito de hielo, todo quedaba entre ellos; fue a comprar un día flores para su solitario departamento, aunque al final no se llevó ninguna, solo las pagó, pero Ino creyó que le había pagado por información, Sakura no estaba enferma, eso ella lo sabía, y por supuesto, como toda buena mujer, entrenada en las mejores técnicas de la intuición y del chisme, se percató de los sentimientos de este hacia su amiga; en otra oportunidad fue al hospital, quizás estuviese haciendo horas extras, se escabullía como excelente ninja que era, hacía preguntas a cuanta chica que babeara por él se cruzara, pero nada, nadie la había visto en buen tiempo.

—¿Dónde se supone que está, Sa…? —fue interrumpido cuando con un chidori nagashi destruía un par de rocas, y lo que estuviese en el paso de estas.

—¿Por qué tan solo, hermanito? —el menor miraba a Itachi con frustración.

—Eso no te importa, después de tanto, te apareces, y finges tener interés por mí, ¿me crees idiota? —pregunto exaltado.

—Bueno, eso depende… —hablaba con tranquilidad, hasta que un chidori fue lanzado hacia él, lo esquivó fácilmente, pero su sharingan ya estaba activado—. Creo que necesitas ser disciplinado, tonto hermano pequeño.

—¡Cállate ya, y pelea conmigo! —Sasuke estaba con un ánimo de los mil demonios.

Los dos iniciaron con un arduo entrenamiento, no se matarían, pero estaban lo suficientemente concentrados como para hacerlo, aunque a pesar de todo, necesitaban desfogarse con algo, y un pelea así, era perfecta, y lo mejor de todo, es que lo disfrutaban al máximo.

* * *

**N/A: Siento mucho haberlo hecho tan corto, prometo doble capi para el sábado T.T una pequeña falta de inspiración en cuanto a la edición. Ahora... Ya podemos ver ciertas intensiones del Uchiha mayor hacia Sakura, y también, la forma en que Kaori y la ojijade empezaron aquella amistad, ahora se llevan bien, no tengan dudas, por lo demás, un toque de NaruHina, ****aunque a algunos no les agrade,**** sea como sea, Sasuke es un resentido, se complica la vida solito, y todo es su culpa, pero es más fácil culpar a otros de nuestras desgracias jajaja… Sayo.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Como siempre agradeciendo los reviews, los follows y favorites,**  
**me animan mucho, y lo prometido es deuda, pero creo que no cumplí**  
**exactamente en la fecha como lo dije, así que compensaré con uno más**  
**la siguiente semana, no me maten, dos capítulos hoy, empecemos por**  
**este...**

Capítulo 5:

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó como a mediodía, y para quitarse el  
sueño que la poseía, se dispuso a llenar la bañera, ella necesitaba  
relajarse después de tanto trabajo, estaba muy cansada, no era como  
cualquier otro día libre normal, ya no trabajaría en el mismo lugar de  
Itachi, ni haciendo lo mismo, y en realidad, ya ni estaba segura de  
qué haría ahora, todavía le quedaba el hospital, y las misiones con su  
equipo, pero por ahora quería olvidar aquello, necesitaba sentir  
aquella refrescante agua sobre su piel, por lo que estando ya dentro  
del agua, la muchacha se quedaba dormida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi ya había salido de su departamento, e iba en dirección al  
departamento de la pelirosa, él se notaba muy nervioso, pensaba en  
pasarse por la florería Yamanaka, aunque ya estando fuera de esta,  
dudó, movió la cabeza y siguió su camino, pensando que sería muy cursi  
llevarle flores; y es que Itachi últimamente, cada vez que miraba o  
conversaba con aquella chica de hermosas hebras rosas y ojos jade, su  
corazón empezaba a acelerar, le sudaban las manos y se sentía en la  
necesidad de permanecer a su lado, ya que cuando no la tenía presente,  
la extrañaba en demasía, su único dilema era Sasuke, sabía que su  
hermano estaba enamorándose de ella, y por antigüedad, quizás se  
atribuyera algún derecho sobre la ojijade. Por fin llegó luego de  
pasar entre toda la gente que asistía contenta a la gran festividad  
que ofrecía la villa aquel día; llamó a la puerta, pero no  
respondieron, y después de unos quince minutos de esperar y  
preocuparse, se metió por una ventana, dándose cuenta en aquel  
momento, que la pelirosa no aseguraba sus ventanas, ya que estaba  
abierta, entró inmediatamente, y la buscó en la sala, comedor, cocina,  
baño de visitas, solo faltaba un lugar, la habitación de ésta, pero  
cuando ingresó, tampoco la vio, aunque vio la puerta del baño  
semiabierta, por precaución volvió a llamarla, mientras sacaba un  
kunai, pero no halló respuesta, así que entró.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó buscándola con la mirada, y cuando vio la bañera,  
solo pudo ver una mano colgando a través de la cortina de baño así que  
pensó lo peor—, ¡¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura despierta! —gritó moviéndola  
toscamente sin percatarse de su total desnudez, por otro lado ella  
despertó rápidamente y se encontró con que el Uchiha mayor estaba  
tocándola en lugares no permitidos a nadie antes, un seno la mano  
izquierda, casi el trasero con la mano derecha, por lo que ella…

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Itachi bakaaaaaaa?! —le gritó tratando  
de zafarse de sus manos y empujándolo a la vez, al pararse se tapó con  
la cortina de baño y lo miraba furiosa.

Itachi se golpeó la espalda con el muro frente de la bañera al ser  
empujado, estaba sumamente avergonzado, un leve sonrojo sobre sus  
mejillas lo delataban, ya que al fin se dio cuenta de la situación en  
la que se encontraba; su vista se desvió hacia la puerta de salida,  
sabía que no era nada sabio mirarla en esas condiciones.

—¿T-te encuentras bien?, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido, estuve  
llamando con el timbre, llamé por tu nombre muchas veces y aun cuando  
entré aquí, no contestabas, por lo que me preocupé mucho —terminó  
diciendo el pelinegro.

Luego de pensárselo unos segundos, comprobando por sus gestos que  
decía la verdad, que realmente estaba preocupado por ella, habló—. Yo  
estoy bien, ¿pero qué haces aquí? —quiso saber ésta ya más calmada al  
escuchar las razones del Uchiha.

—Ayer, te dije que pasaría por ti ¿recuerdas?, lo dije en serio —contestó éste.

—No creí que hablaras en serio, Uchiha —aclaró la pelirosa—, por eso  
quise relajarme un momento en la bañera, ahora, espérame afuera —le  
ordenó, y él salió más avergonzando que antes, recordando haberla  
tocado sin que fuera su intención y ella haberlo empujado por eso.

Sakura se apresuró en salir del baño, se vistió con algo sencillo, y  
salió de su habitación aún con el rostro algo enojado, pero era lo  
único que podía hacer, ya que en verdad se sentía tan avergonzada al  
pensar que él la había visto completamente desnuda, y pensar que  
siempre quiso que Sasuke fuera el único en llevarla a una cita, en  
besarla, y pertenecerle sólo a él, aunque ahora todo era diferente,  
estaba segura que por Sasuke ya no quedaba nada, pero el orden en sus  
deseos de amor se fue a la basura, primero la vieron desnuda, ahora la  
cita, y se preguntaba qué pasaría después, claro que no estaba  
confirmado que aquello fuese una cita.

—Habrá una feria esta noche, ¿quieres venir conmigo?, será un buen  
lugar para que te relajes ¿no lo crees? —la invitó el Uchiha aún sin  
darle la cara.

—Yo no pensaba salir hoy, te dije que quería descansar —en el rostro  
de Itachi se notaba una leve sombra de tristeza, y Sakura lo pudo ver,  
de cierta forma se estaba poniendo terca a propósito, pero le  
incomodaba lo que había sucedido antes.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó éste ya más serio y mirándola directamente a  
los ojos, haciendo que ella se sienta intimidada—, entonces buscaré a  
Kaori o alguien más que desee pasar un tiempo conmigo, ya nos  
estaremos viendo Ro-sa-di-ta —se despidió, y se volteó para dirigirse  
hacia la puerta e irse.

—Iré. —una palabra pequeña, pero muy poderosa, la pelirosa no se  
dejaría reemplazar por Kaori, aunque ya fueran algo así como amigas—,  
déjame ponerme un kimono —entró presurosamente a su habitación donde  
demoró casi una hora en arreglarse.

—¡Mujeres, quién las entiende! en este sentido todas son iguales, pero  
el que haya respondido tan rápido, es que en verdad le gusto —declaró  
observando la fotografía de Sakura junto a su antiguo equipo siete, él  
sonreía complacido.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo la pelirosa, haciendo que Itachi voltee para  
rápidamente comprobar que la larga espera valió la pena. Él puso su  
cara de pocker, no deseaba que ella lo viera padecer ante su belleza,  
y la haría sufrir un poco por sus maltratos para con él.

—Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? —declaró, y Sakura salió primera seguida del Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ambos llegaron a la feria, el pelinegro dejó que la muchacha comiera  
algo nutritivo, antes de iniciar con la diversión, luego estuvieron  
participando de muchos juegos, después de unas horas, se metieron a un  
local para volver a comer, donde se encontraron con todos sus amigos  
quienes los estaban esperando, ya que Itachi sabía que ellos también  
estarían allí, Sai se lo había dicho temprano, y le había pedido que  
se lo dijera a la feíta; entre ellos se encontraba Sasuke y también  
los tres que fueron compañeros del Uchiha menor, la pelirosa se  
incomodó un poco, ya que una de sus misiones fue traerlos a la aldea  
por órdenes de la Hokage, y había padecido mucho cuando Karín los  
guió, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por Sasuke, y hablaba de él como  
si algo hubiesen tenido, eso fue lo que le hizo pensar que con él ya  
nunca tendría nada, aunque ella le repitiera constantemente que no  
deseaba nada más con el Uchiha menor.

—¡Hola preciosa! —la saludó Suigetsu, y Juugo hizo una pequeña  
reverencia, pero Karín solo la quedó viendo algo sorprendida, para  
luego desviar la vista hacia Itachi, y descansando sus ojos como  
último en Sasuke.

—¡Hola muchachos! —saludó Sakura a todos los presentes, e Itachi hizo  
lo mismo. Sasuke los quedó viendo extrañado, no sabía que ellos  
vendrían juntos, y los celos lo inundaron, pero disimuló muy bien.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que dijo. Sakura se veía encantadora, y juraba que  
no se había arreglado para él, lo que lo molestó aún más.

Los dos se sentaron mezclándose junto a los demás, aunque Sakura entre  
Tenten e Ino, quienes le hicieron espacio, pues no la habían visto  
mucho últimamente. Comieron gustosamente hasta no dejar nada sobre la  
mesa; Sasuke miraba por momentos a la ojijade pero ella no le devolvía  
la mirada, a pesar de sentirse vigilada, y no solo de un lado, sentía  
la mirada de dos Uchiha sobre ella, lo que le estaba poniendo los  
nervios de punta.

—Oye Sakura —le susurró Ino buscando respuestas.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? —preguntó también en susurro, con total tranquilidad  
en su voz, tan solo para que la escucharan Ino y Tenten.

—¿Estabas en una cita con Itachi?, ¿acaso tienes algo con él? —la  
interrogó Tenten con la aprobación de la mirada de Ino.

—¿Qué? ustedes están locas, ¿cómo pueden pensar algo así? —quiso saber  
muy exaltada y sonrojada, levantándose de la mesa ocasionando que  
todos se percataran de la escena e intrigados cuestionaran lo  
sucedido. Itachi la miró preocupado, y Sasuke ensanchó un poco sus  
rasgados ojos negros.

—No es nada, no se preocupen —se apresuró la rubia a responder a las  
miradas curiosas de todos.

Sakura se volvió a sentar avergonzada, y las chicas ya no volvieron a  
tocarle el tema, pero no se quedaron tranquilas con la respuesta de su  
amiga, sabían que algo sucedía con ella, y lo averiguarían tarde o  
temprano; después de varios minutos, decidieron ir a ver los fuegos  
artificiales, ya eran casi las once de la noche, y cuando hallaron un  
buen lugar para hacerlo, Sasuke se acercó por detrás de Sakura, tomó  
su mano gentilmente, y se apartó un poco del grupo, sin que nadie a  
excepción de Itachi se percatara, quien al ver que la pelirosa no se  
rehusaba al tacto de su hermano, por lo que sintió un dolor en el  
pecho que tuvo que aguantar.

La pelirosa había sido tomada por sorpresa por Sasuke, y no supo cómo  
reaccionar, era por eso que se dejó llevar por él, aunque recién  
reaccionó cuando se detuvieron a unos doscientos metros del grupo y  
vio el rostro del Uchiha menor mirándola fijamente y avergonzado, pero  
a la vez enojado, rostro que ya conocía perfectamente, aunque lo de  
avergonzado recién se le iba haciendo familiar; Sakura se soltó de él.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Uchiha? —quiso saber seria y con una ceja levantada.

—Yo... oí lo que te preguntaron tus amigas, ¿es cierto? —preguntó  
esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera un no.

—Eres un tonto, por supuesto que no es cierto, al menos no que yo  
sepa, pero si así lo fuera, eso no te concierne, soy libre de estar  
con quien mejor me parezca, y tú no eres una opción —terminó diciendo.

El aire fresco de aquella noche, hizo que ella se detuviera un par de  
segundos a contemplar aquel cielo estrellado cuando se dio la vuelta,  
para luego volver al grupo, cuando Sasuke la detuvo cogiéndola de la  
muñeca y tratando de sostenerla de la cintura, lo cual logró e hizo  
que la pelirosa se pusiera nerviosa, nunca se imaginó que después de  
tanto, pudiera encontrarse en aquella posición con él, qué no hubiera  
dado porque sucediera mucho antes, cuando quizás aún se podía rescatar  
algo de su amor.

—Te amo, ya no puedo callarme más, cada día te echo de menos, como no  
tienes idea, me estoy volviendo loco por ti, Sakura —confesó por fin  
el Uchiha menor, abrazándola por detrás con fuerza, haciéndole  
recordar a Sakura el día en que ella hizo lo mismo y él solo la  
abandonó en una banca; su cabeza la había apoyado sobre el hombro de  
ella, aprovechando para sentir su dulce fragancia, siendo lo único  
dulce que le gustaba—, quiero que seas sólo mía, prometo hacerte  
feliz, quédate a mi lado.

—Tú no me amas, sólo lo dices porque herí tu orgullo, y por capricho  
ahora crees quererme, pero eso no es real, y menos te creeré si usas  
las palabras que yo usé en ti para convencerte de que te quedaras, eso  
ya no funcionará conmigo, no seré esa niña tonta, Uchiha —aclaró  
tranquilamente deseando que nadie haya visto aquella escena. Itachi no  
se había perdido ni un momento de ella.

Ella sacó los brazos de Sasuke de su cintura y lo dejó solo; cuando  
volvió al grupo, se dio cuenta de que Itachi se había ido, así que  
ella decidió irse también, a pesar de que los fuegos artificiales ya  
habían empezado. Estaba oscuro, al menos el camino por donde la  
pelirosa debía pasar, y llegando por un callejón, salieron unos  
ladrones a su encuentro, los cuales al percatarse que era una mujer  
muy hermosa, la acorralaron y quisieron aprovecharse de ella, Sakura  
quiso luchar, no estaba de humor para tonterías, sin duda los Uchiha  
le habían arruinado la noche, pero ese kimono le incomodaba, entonces  
frente a ella apareció Itachi, quien dijo que acabaría con ellos, no  
quería que ella arruinara su atuendo, la pelirosa lo golpeó muy fuerte  
estrellándolo contra la pared, cosa que hizo que aquellos delincuentes  
huyeran ya que eran unos debiluchos y Sakura comenzó a retirarse aún  
más enfadada, y sin mirarle siquiera.

—¡Espera Rosadita!, ¿a dónde crees que vas?, ¿me dejarás aquí después  
del gran golpe que me acabas de dar? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Me dejaste sola —contestó deteniéndose sin mirarlo.

—Tú te fuiste con mi hermano, ¿o me equivoco? —se justificó pero  
además añadió—, yo no te dejé completamente, estuve por aquí  
esperándote para acompañarte, creí que te avergonzarías si nos íbamos  
juntos delante de los demás, no sabía cuánto demorarías con Sasuke,  
pero no me iba a ir sin dejarte en tu departamento —expuso quejándose  
del dolor que le causó aquella mujer aquel día.

—¡¿En serio?! —ella estaba muy sorprendida y con arrepentimiento en su  
voz, le ayudó a pararse, y vio que tenía una herida en la cabeza que  
sangraba un poco.

Sakura lo llevó a su departamento el cual era el más cercano  
disculpándose con él por todo el camino, y diciéndole que con Sasuke  
no había pasado nada, todo lo que ella podría sentir por él, ya se  
había ido, y ni tenía idea a dónde, pero eso ya no sería posible.  
Cuando entraron, lo invitó a sentarse en uno de sus sillones y se  
sentó a su lado para curar su herida; ella emanaba ese chakra cálido y  
verde, luego fue a traer agua tibia y algodón, y limpió su rostro de  
las manchas de sangre con delicadeza, la ojijade tenía un ligero  
sonrojo desde la primera vez que inició aquella curación, y cada vez  
iba en aumento, mientras que él observaba de tan cerca a la pelirosa,  
que cuando ella terminó y lo miró directo a los ojos, él se acercó,  
puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, y la besó.

Ella solo se dejó llevar... Los besos de Itachi eran tan agradables y  
tiernos, tenía cuidado de ella, él introdujo su lengua en la boca de  
la ojijade cuando le dio permiso al abrirla, haciendo que ella  
sintiera tanto placer, y a la vez luego de segundos, por  
inexperiencia, se separara de él por no poder aguantar la respiración  
más tiempo. Itachi seguía sosteniendo aquella pequeña cintura ya que  
allí depositó uno de sus brazos cuando empezó a besarla; la miraba con  
deseo, por lo que ella al notarlo se dispuso a mirar a otro lado y  
soltarse de su agarre, luego un silencio incómodo invadió el ambiente.  
Después de tres o cuatro minutos por fin alguien habló.

—Yo, siento mucho haberte hecho creer que me interesabas, no volverá a  
pasar, y creo que ya deberías marcharte —dijo ella con total seriedad,  
dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla, y con  
un gesto de cabeza invitarlo a salir.

Itachi la miró perplejo, en verdad creyó que ella había disfrutado de  
él así como él de ella, realmente se sintió decepcionado, y hubiera  
querido retroceder el tiempo y no haberlo hecho pero era imposible, y  
utilizar un genjutsu con ella era igual a retroceder el tiempo.  
Imposible. Cara de pocker nuevamente, era un Uchiha, y tenía su  
orgullo, aunque no tanto como el menor, pero lo tenía, era seguro que  
no querría toparse con ella hasta que ella quiera.

—Ya Rosadita, no fue para tanto, no lo recordaré para mañana —así se  
despidió de ésta y se marchó sin siquiera mirarla.

El pelinegro parecía enojado con ella, al parecer la pelirosa había  
sido la culpable aunque ella pensara que él fue el que inició aquel  
momento incómodo. La ojijade también pudo notar que los dos hermanos  
Uchiha se parecían tanto cuando estaban enojados y el orgullo era  
parte de ello. El Uchiha mayor había sido herido por quien menos  
pensaba, él estaba seguro que ella le gustaba y viceversa, pero ella  
no lo quiso aceptar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Decidió irse caminando, muy pensativo, recordando aquel momento,  
aquellos labios rosas, aquella mujer que empezaba a enloquecerlo.  
Pateaba una lata sin rumbo alguno, las personas que pasaban lo miraban  
extrañados, aún más sabiendo que era jefe de los anbus y lucía  
deprimido, no querían meterse en su camino, eso estaba claro, no  
sabían cuáles serían las consecuencias sabiendo que era un Uchiha.

—Esa pelirosa... no me la puedo quitar de mi cabeza —se dijo  
apoyándose de lado sobre una pared y cogiéndose la cabeza; Él no sabía  
cómo actuaría a la mañana siguiente frente a ella si por casualidad  
lograba encontrársela.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura estaba aún apoyada sobre su puerta, con los ojos cerrados y  
derramando unas lágrimas sin entender tanto el por qué de ellas.  
Levantó sus manos para limpiarse las lágrimas y abriendo sus hermosos  
ojos jade, pensó que quizás lo mejor sería no volver a trabajar allí,  
aunque a ella se le había pasado por la mente solicitar a Tsunade-sama  
un verdadero trabajo en la división.

—No podría irme —mencionó con tristeza—, ¡pero ese Itachi en verdad  
que arruina todo!, ¡¿cómo se atreve a darme mi primer beso sin  
pedírmelo?! —terminó preguntándose con un tono de enfado pero ahora  
sonrojada y tocándose los labios. Se metió a su habitación y se metió  
a su cama con todo y el Kimono; por unas cuatro o cinco horas no pudo  
dormir de tanto pensar, luego se durmió, pero después de dos horas  
sonó el despertador.

Debía ir donde Tsunade-sama, ella la estaba esperando, y no debía  
llegar tarde, no estaba de ánimos para regaños; se sobaba los ojos y  
bostezando se levantó de la cama, se quitó aquel raro atuendo, se  
duchó y vistió, salió tranquilamente de su casa, aunque por dentro  
estaba temblando de nervios, pero no dejaría que nadie lo notara, ella  
debía mostrarse fuerte ante todo, ¿cómo es que antes todo parecía  
menos complicado?, eso creía, suponía que era porque no hacía caso de  
Naruto o Rock Lee ya que nunca los vio más que como amigos, y así  
seguía pensando la pelirosa mientras iba a la oficina de la Hokage.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—Dobe, ¿crees que he sido un idiota con Sakura? —preguntaba el Uchiha  
menor a su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé teme, últimamente no veo que la trates mal, pero... —el  
pelinegro lo interrumpió.

—Pero... ya lo sé, ella ya no está interesada en mí, y... aunque no me  
creas, duele —confesó el Uchiha con tristeza al ojiazul.

—¡Anímate teme!, ya llegará otra, aunque nadie la pueda reemplazar —el  
rubio no recibió respuesta alguna, más que la mirada de dolor de su  
amigo.

Sasuke no quería otra, él sólo la quería a ella. Había ido al  
departamento de su hermano la noche anterior, pero cuando llamó, nadie  
respondió, al parecer no estaba en casa, por lo que fue a casa de  
Naruto y pasó la noche allí; para sorpresa del rubio, estaba  
interesado en cómo inició su relación con Hinata y los planes que  
tenían para su futuro, fue una noche inolvidable, riendo y recordando  
ciertos episodios del pasado, pero no se había percatado del  
sufrimiento de su mejor amigo hasta esa mañana en que fue tan honesto  
con él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tenten y Hinata estaban en la florería de la familia Yamanaka  
conversando con Ino, murmurando a veces para que no fuesen escuchadas  
por los clientes que entraban de rato en rato.

—Yo realmente no lo puedo creer, Sakura e Itachi no pueden estar  
saliendo juntos, ¿qué vería un guapo hombre como él, en una frentezota  
como ella? —cuestionaba la rubia a sus amigas.

—Mira Ino, no te pongas celosa, bien sabes que Sakura es muy linda, y  
además no veo por qué esto deba molestarte si tú ya tienes a un buen  
chico como Sai —le aclaró la castaña.

—Ya cálmense chicas, lo importante es si Sakura es feliz, ¿no creen?,  
ella lo merece después de haber sufrido tanto por Sasuke —esta última  
hizo reaccionar a sus amigas.

Después de ello, las tres decidieron apoyar a Sakura sea cual sea su  
decisión y siempre y cuando se vea feliz, solo quedaba algo que no  
cuadraba, y era Sasuke, quien hasta ahora, parecía interesado en ella,  
aunque la pelirosa luego de que regresara de su encuentro con Sasuke  
en el cual éste casi la mata, les había declarado a sus amigas que era  
lo último con el Uchiha ya que no podía darse el lujo de sentir algo  
por quien había hecho sufrir tanto a sus seres queridos; ahora solo  
debían cuidarse de no mencionar el asunto delante del Uchiha menor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tsunade oyó que llamaron a su puerta, era la hora acordada, así que  
todo iba bien.

—Adelante —ordenó la ojimiel. Sakura entró y se llevó con la sorpresa  
de que Itachi se encontraba allí, pero no se atrevieron a mirarse,  
sólo se saludaron.

—¡Buenos días Tsunade-sama, Itachi-san —saludó a ambos sin vacilar.

—¡Buenos días Sakura! —contestaron ambos, aunque no al unísono.

—¡Que bueno que viniste Sakura!, ya estaba por mandarte a llamar; ya  
que ambos están aquí, lo diré de una: El Raikage ha solicitado una  
audiencia contigo Itachi, pero no aquí, así que tendrás que viajar a  
la Aldea Oculta de la Nube, y tú Sakura irás con él como su  
guardaespaldas, aunque lo más probable es que si algo sucede, sea él  
quien te defienda a ti... es para guardar las apariencias, ellos saben  
que eres muy fuerte, pero si quieres puedes tomar en serio tu papel.  
Como sea, partirán hoy y tienen una semana, tómenlo como un pequeño  
descanso por todo el arduo trabajo que han desempeñado hasta hoy  
—explicó la rubia.

Tsunade no escuchó ni un comentario ni tampoco alguna queja, por lo  
que dio por terminada aquella reunión y los mandó a empacar lo  
necesario y encontrarse en la puerta principal en una hora más tardar.  
La pelirosa y el pelinegro salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a  
sus departamentos cada uno por su lado para luego reencontrarse e  
iniciar ese largo viaje.

**N/A: Bien, ya vemos que la historia va tomando forma, sentimientos**  
**confusos por doquier, y pues, esperemos que Sakura pueda despejar su**  
**mente lo necesario, para que tome decisiones correctas… Compadezco a**  
**Sasuke, pero se lo merece por ser un emo-vengador, debió quedarse**  
**cuando la pelirosa y se lo pidió, y en cuanto a Itachi, ¿podrá ceder**  
**la muchacha a su tonto hermano pequeño?, ¿quién será leal a quién?**  
**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, mañana como a esta hora, eso no**  
**lo prometo pero lo cumpliré jajaja**…


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Buenas a todos, ciertamente estoy feliz con que tan solo me lean,**  
**pero sus reviews siempre animan a continuar con mayor empeño… Aquí les**  
**dejo este capi, espero les guste.**

Capítulo 6:

Sakura tenía tan solo una hora para empacar lo necesario para aquel  
viaje, recordó que al momento salir de la oficina de la Hokage, casi  
choca con Itachi en la puerta, él solo se hizo a un lado, y la dejó  
pasar, fue un caballero, pero aun así, se sintió fatal, su trato hacia  
ella fue con total indiferencia, y eso la puso triste; salió  
rápidamente de aquel lugar, tenía que enfriar su cabeza, dejar que el  
aire se llevara sus lágrimas, y continuar con su supuesto enojo hacia  
él, cosa que no era difícil, todo el mundo, por ser quien era, una  
kunoichi un tanto masculina en su forma de luchar, y con un  
temperamento explosivo, la conocían de aquella manera, no les  
extrañaba verla enojada, y solo sus amigos se aventuraban muy de vez  
en cuando a preguntarle el motivo de su enojo.

—Usaré uno de esos pergaminos, de los que me obsequió Tenten  
—murmuraba para ella misma—, allí llevaré todas mis cosas, es  
demasiada ropa para una semana, pero debo ser precavida.

Pareciera para la gente que la observaba, que se estuviera  
recriminando alguna cosa, y aquello les daba temor. La pelirosa dejó  
de pensar en un momento en todo aquel equipaje, todo lo reemplazaba el  
recuerdo de aquel beso, tan suave, tan tierno, tan exquisito, tan como  
el autor de este, por lo que se sonrojó, y luego se enojó de verdad  
por permitirse aquellos pensamientos pervertidos, se apresuró hacia un  
claro, uno fuera del conocimiento de Sasuke a quien no deseaba ver, y  
se dispuso a entrenar, al menos unos diez minutos, todavía había  
suficiente tiempo para ello, necesitaba desquitarse con algo, o  
algunos árboles y rocas para ser más exactos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi llevaba en la entrada principal de Konoha unos cinco minutos,  
había llegado antes de lo previsto, y se dio cuenta que tenía que  
esperarla, ella no aparecía aún. Pocos minutos después, la vio llegar,  
a tiempo, muy jadeante; Sakura se veía extraña, al menos para aquel  
Uchiha, y es que media hora antes, ella conoció a una personita muy  
peculiar.

FLASHBACK  
Aquella pelirosa avanzaba rápidamente hacia su departamento; Tenten e  
Ino la habían visto pasar y pudieron percatarse que Sakura se veía un  
tanto enojada, por lo que no pensaron en llamarla para conversar.  
Shizune pasaba por la florería y al ver a las muchachas extrañadas les  
pregunta si les sucede algo y ellas solo comentan que vieron pasar a  
la ojijade un poco enojada y parecía con prisa, y discutiendo con ella  
misma.

—¡Ah, era eso!, no se preocupen chicas, lo que sucede es que Sakura  
debe salir a una misión en la cual deberá representar a la  
guardaespaldas de Itachi-san, y creo que no le gustó la idea, ya que  
pasarán una semana juntos desde hoy, ojalá Sakura no pierda la  
paciencia con él —les contó muy animada la pelinegra.

Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas porque estaban seguras de que  
Itachi y Sakura se llevaban más que bien, pero a la vez se miraron de  
una manera que expresaba que estuvieran tramando algo, algo muy fuera  
de lugar.

Mientras tanto, la pelirosa había llegado a su departamento, y al entrar...

—¡Hola Sakura nee-san! —le saludó alegremente una castaña ojimiel de  
cabello corto como el de ella, y parecía tener su misma edad, pero  
Sakura no parecía conocerla.

—¡¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo aquí?! —preguntó la pelirosa  
desconcertada y con un kunai en la mano en señal de defensa.

—¿Mi nombre?, pensé que tus padres ya te habían hablado acerca de mí,  
soy Yuriko Haruno, y soy tu prima un año menor que tú, eso creo; de  
hecho he estado viajando por muchas aldeas, y cuando oí que la guerra  
ya había terminado, quise volver a Konoha, y por fin llegué —declaró  
entusiasmada.

—¿Así que mi prima? —volvió a cuestionar la ojijade ya bajando la guardia.

—Vine porque oí que eres uno de los mejores ninjas médico que existen,  
lo escuché de Gaara-sama y sus hermanos, sé que salvaste la vida de  
Kankuro, y el veneno de Sasori-san era muy poderoso; tengo una  
petición, hazme tu discípula, y haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, ¡por  
favor! —le rogaba la castaña, tomando a Sakura de las manos y  
ofreciéndole una confiable y encantadora sonrisa, a la cual no pudo  
resistirse en devolver, pero así como llegó, se esfumó.

—En este momento es algo imposible —contestó a la petición, y la  
castañita se entristeció—, pero qué te parece si empezamos cuando  
regrese de mi misión, eso será dentro de una semana, por lo que  
espérame hasta entonces... y si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes  
hacerlo aquí; a propósito, ¿cómo entraste? —las palabras de la  
pelirosa emocionaron a su prima.

—Bueno, mis tíos me dieron una copia de tu llave, dijeron que sería  
más emocionante si me conocieras aquí, aunque me contaron que ya nos  
habíamos conocido de pequeñitas, antes de me marchara de esta villa, y  
jugábamos juntas —contaba divertida, y luego agradeció a Sakura con un  
cálido abrazo.

Sakura se apresuró en alistar lo necesario para su viaje, Yuriko le  
ayudó mientras recibía instrucciones de ella de la cual no se  
acordaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que le estaba contando la  
verdad, y se despidió de su prima; haberla conocido y saber que tenían  
amigos en común como Gaara y su familia logró animarla un poco, pero  
aún estaba nerviosa por ese viaje con Itachi. Al llegar a la puerta  
principal, Itachi la miró como queriendo averiguar qué le había  
ocurrido en el camino a su Rosadita favorita.  
FIN FLASHBACK

—Creo que es hora de partir —le indicó éste sin verla directamente a  
los ojos, cosa que entristeció nuevamente a Sakura, pero solo asintió  
para prepararse a obedecer y en eso...

—¡Esperen, esperen por favor! —gritaban una rubia y una muchacha de  
cabello oscuro. Ambos voltearon a mirar—. Toma frente de marquesina,  
es un obsequio para la buena suerte, ten un lindo viaje —le dijo la  
rubia estirando la mano hacia la pelirosa con una bolsa de regalo  
color rojo con un lazo negro—, igual tú Itachi-san —y así tan rápido  
como llegaron, se fueron despidiéndose de ellos con las manos.

Sakura guardó el paquete en aquel pergamino donde guardaba todas sus  
cosas, y luego, se dio media vuelta para iniciar el viaje, cuando no  
pudo dar ni un paso más, el pelinegro sí que la miraba a los ojos de  
forma curiosa, por lo cual se sonrojó, pero su orgullo de mujer le  
impidió apartar la vista de él.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó la ojijade.

—¿Ya no me hablarás?, ¿sigues enojada por lo de ayer? —la interrogó el azabache.

—Creí que dijiste que ya lo habrías olvidado para hoy —respondió  
levantando las cejas, el sonrojo se le había ido.

—Tú me lo haces recordar Rosadita —y luego de decirle aquello dio  
media vuelta—, vamos, nos tomará dos días llegar allá —terminó  
diciendo y se adentró al bosque seguido de aquella pelirosa, ambos  
corriendo y saltando por las ramas de los árboles.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto, Yuriko se había aburrido en el departamento de la  
pelirosa, y sólo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que su prima se  
marchó dejándola a cargo, y lo único que le había encargado era hacer  
amigos, le aseguró que habían mucho, y muy buenos, lo que no le dio  
tiempo fue de decirle a quiénes no debía acercarse, pero la pelirosa  
se figuró que la castaña se daría cuenta; se duchó, sacó unas prendas  
de sus maletas, se vistió y arregló con una cinta en el cabello además  
de usar un labial rosa, algo de colonia no le vino mal, y salió un  
poco nerviosa a caminar por las calles de Konoha, había cambiado  
tanto, sus recuerdos eran muy vagos, además de que se enteró que  
aquello ahora era más bien una reconstrucción, casi toda la villa  
había sido destruida por un Akatsuki, eso se lo contaron sus tíos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto y Hinata caminaban muy acaramelados, Hinata le decía que su  
padre ya lo había invitado a cenar para esa noche, así que debía  
aprovechar en pedir su permiso para casarse, y el rubio muy confiado  
asiente con una gran sonrisa.

Yuriko pasaba cerca y vio aquella escena con los ojos llorosos de  
emoción, hace mucho que no veía a dos personas tan enamoradas, y ella  
deseaba enamorarse algún día, había leído tantos libros sobre el  
verdadero amor, y el amor a primera vista, y quería experimentar  
algunas de esas; empezó a caminar nuevamente, doblando una esquina tan  
ilusionada y en las nubes, cuando sintió que chocó y que iba a caer,  
pero unos fuertes brazos la agarraron, aunque igual cayó pero encima  
de alguien.

—¿Podrías levantarte por favor? —le pidió el pelinegro.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo levantándose, y a la vez extendiendo su mano para  
ayudar al Uchiha menor. Ella nunca había visto un hombre como aquel,  
tan guapo y fornido, con una mirada intimidante e impenetrable, ¿amor  
a primera vista?, por supuesto que no, parecía pertenecer a otra—, no  
me di cuenta, estaba pensando en otra cosa —concluyó la bella castaña.

Sasuke la miró por un momento y creyó ver a Sakura, pero luego movió  
la cabeza en señal de negación, solo el tamaño del cabello era igual,  
más nada. Ya se iba a ir, pero...

—Debo estar demente —se confesó asimismo.

—¡Espera!, soy Yuriko Haruno, quizás conozcas a mi prima Sakura, me  
estoy quedando en su departamento, y me dejó encargado que hiciera  
amigos, ¿crees que podrías mostrarme la aldea y presentarme algunos  
amigos de ella?, claro, solo si los conoces —habló tan rápido que no  
supo si el muchacho le había entendido.

Sasuke se había sorprendido de oír que era prima de la pelirosa, por  
lo que no quiso ser grosero con ésta, aunque su alegría le parecía una  
molestia, típico de las Haruno.

—No soy niñero por si no lo has notado —ella sin perder la sonrisa le  
agradeció de todas maneras aunque él pudo sentir una leve ola de  
tristeza—, pero sí conozco a Sakura; da gracias que tengo un poco de  
tiempo libre. Vamos Haruno —y así se encaminó hacia Ichiraku seguida  
de una alegre y hermosa castaña.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre? —preguntó curiosa.

—Eso se pregunta antes de hacer pedidos como los tuyos, ¿no lo  
crees?... Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha —le contestó ya menos impaciente,  
sabiendo que todas las Haruno eran iguales, y él debía soportarlas.

—¿Uchiha?, ¿Itachi Uchiha es algo tuyo? —preguntó emocionada, y casi  
dando saltitos de alegría.

—¿Conoces a mi hermano mayor? —quiso saber sorprendido.

—Lo conocí hace dos años, salvó mi vida, fue realmente gentil  
—respondió la castañita ilusionada porque quizás podría verlo de nuevo  
ya que antes no tuvo oportunidad para agradecérselo.

Sasuke la miraba muy intrigado e impaciente por saber lo que estaba  
pensando aquella muchacha, hace dos años Itachi aún pertenecía a  
Akatsuki, y por ello nunca hubiese pensado que salvaría la vida a  
alguien, pero ahora que conocía toda la verdad de su hermano, era muy  
posible que hubiera hecho algo así.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto, el viaje de Sakura e Itachi ya había iniciado,  
llevaban un buen tramo, y a la velocidad en que iban, pareciendo  
queriendo ganar al otro para ver quién es el más rápido, quizás  
llegarían en menos de dos días.

—¿Podemos descansar un momento por favor? —pidió Sakura después de  
ocho horas de viaje, y ella hubiera aguantado más de no ser porque no  
durmió más que dos horas en toda la noche.

—¡Pensé que durabas más Haruno!, creo que quitaré mi recomendación  
para ti como anbu —se detuvo para mirar a la pelirosa con una sexy  
sonrisa—; si gustas puedo llevarte cargada, no me molesta —dijo ahora  
con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Eres un completo BAKA!, no dejaría que me lleves cargada ni aunque  
me estuviese muriendo —y al decir esto la ojijade, quiso continuar el  
viaje.

—Calma Rosadita, está bien, descansaremos una hora; en verdad no te  
ves muy bien, ¿acaso no dormiste por mí? —preguntó con orgullo, por lo  
que la pelirosa lo miró con ganas de golpearlo pero sin fuerzas para  
hacerlo, así que apoyándose a un árbol, decidió tomar una pequeña  
siesta.

—No intentes nada Uchiha, de todos modos, tú te ves peor —y dicho  
esto, cerró los ojos agotada. Itachi solo la observaba de lejos  
recordando lo que él hizo la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK  
El pelinegro había llegado a una puerta, pero no era la suya, aunque  
de todas formas tocó; esperó unos minutos, tenía esperanzas de que le  
abrieran, y así fue, salió un peligris con una máscara que le tapaba  
gran parte de su rostro dejando ver solo un ojo.

—¿Puedo pasar, Kakashi-sempai?, siento molestarte tan tarde —se  
disculpó el Uchiha mayor.

—Claro, pasa —le respondió notando que el azabache estaba triste—,  
¿quieres beber algo? —le ofreció, pero Itachi no respondió, solo entró  
y se sentó tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo de aquel  
lugar, y luego habló.

—Creo que estoy enamorado, bueno no lo creo, lo sé, estoy seguro que  
es más que eso, la amo, amo todo de ella, sempai —aseguró, cosa que  
dejó sorprendido a Kakashi.

—¿En serio?, ¿y puedo saber de quién se trata? —interrogó el  
enmascarado con curiosidad, creyendo que le sería útil todo lo  
aprendido en sus libritos eróticos.

—Promete que no te enojarás sempai, por favor —Kakashi solo levantó  
las cejas por la extraña petición, y asintió para que Itachi  
prosiguiera—, se trata de Sakura, ella me tiene loco —terminó diciendo  
tapando sus ojos con su brazo derecho.

—¿Hablas de mi pequeña alumna Sakura, a la que quiero como si fuese mi  
hija? —Itachi ya se imaginaba que Kakashi no se enojaría—, ¿y ella,  
siente lo mismo? —esa era la pregunta que intentaba contestarse con  
ver las reacciones de ella, y cada vez que la observaba.

—Sempai, eso es lo que quiero averiguar, al principio pensé que sí,  
pero hace un momento después que la besé, dijo que sentía haberme  
hecho creer algo que no era —aclaró sin dejar de taparse los ojos.

—¡¿La besaste hace un momento?! —preguntó emocionado—, ¿y eso te  
dijo?, uhmmm... creo que si correspondió tu beso, entonces te mintió,  
o mejor dicho, quiso mentirse así misma; Sakura no es el tipo de chica  
que se dejaría besar por cualquiera siendo su primer beso, ya que  
desde siempre esperó el beso de tu hermanito, y te aseguro que si  
siente algo por ti, trata de negárselo a causa de Sasuke, pero igual  
tendrás que averiguarlo de ella —Itachi no sabía si creer o no que aún  
tuviese una oportunidad.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sempai —y esta vez levantando la cabeza para  
mirarlo—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?, prometo irme temprano  
—solicitaba asilo el Uchiha.

—Quédate el tiempo que quieras, y trata de descansar, que mañana será  
un día agotador, además ya deja de llamarme sempai, eres jefe de los  
anbu —Itachi le sonrió en respuesta, el peligris se fue al ver que  
Itachi ya no quería hablar del asunto.

El pelinegro se recostó en el sillón y al parecer no pudo dormir nada,  
ya que se seguía insistiendo que estaba seguro que ella había sentido  
algo por él. Así tuvo que irse muy temprano ya que recibió un mensaje  
de la Hokage solicitando su presencia.  
FIN FLASHBACK

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke estaba aún muy serio, se había enterado por Yuriko que Sakura  
había viajado por causa de una misión, y no regresaría hasta en una  
semana; El creía que gracias a la castañita, como el Uchiha la  
llamaba, podría ver más seguido a la pelirosa, pero no iba ser así,  
tendría que esperar varios días, aunque de alguna forma esto le  
convenía, quizás se le pasara el enojo con el que la había dejado la  
noche anterior, ya tendría tiempo para disculparse más adelante.

—Y dime ¿qué edad tienes Castañita? —quiso saber curioso el Uchiha menor.

—Tengo 16 años, y Sakura 17 igual que tú, ¿verdad? —contestó sonriendo Yuriko.

—Hmp, igual que Naruto, Hinata y casi todos sus demás compañeros con  
algunas excepciones. Y dime, ¿a qué viniste a Konoha? —el pelinegro  
estaba interrogándola, al menos eso le pareció a ella, pero le  
divertía, podría jurar haber escuchado de algún familiar, que los  
Uchiha habían sido la fuerza policial de Konoha.

—Bueno, en realidad regresé porque escuché que mi prima es una de las  
mejores kunoichis médico, así que le he pedido que me haga su  
discípula, pero debo esperar para comenzar las clases —contestaba tan  
entusiasmada que logró sacarle una media sonrisa a Sasuke.

—Tienes razón, Sakura es una kunoichi muy fuerte e inteligente, además  
de una excelente médico —decía con orgullo y una media sonrisa en el  
rostro.

Sasuke seguía mostrándole la aldea a su nueva amiga, porque no podría  
imaginarse hablando tanto con alguna otra chica que no fuera Sakura, y  
en sus peores casos, con Karín, y le contaba lo que sabía acerca de  
las personas que conocía, lo cual era mucho, ese Uchiha era muy  
observador, no necesitaba preguntar para enterarse de sus cosas, y  
teniendo un amigo tan hablador como el rubio, se entera de muchísimo  
más; cuando le hablaba de Naruto, había un tono feliz en su voz.  
Kakashi se topó con ellos y el pelinegro se la presentó, también Rock  
Lee se los encontró y al ver al Uchiha menor con una chica a su lado,  
le gritó muy feliz, que ahora se declararía a su bella flor de cerezo,  
porque gracias a él tenía el camino libre, cosa que Yuriko no  
entendió, y que Sasuke ignoró.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto se sentía muy nervioso, ya era la hora de su cena con su futuro  
suegro. El rubio tocó a la puerta y le abrió una sirvienta, a la vez  
que Hinata salía a recibirlo.

—H-hola Naruto —se le acercó y le dio un beso de bienvenida—, pasa por  
favor —dijo invitándolo a entrar y guiándolo hacia el gran y  
sofisticado comedor.

—Gracias Hinata-chan —respondió al saludo y se dejó guiar por ella, ya  
más tranquilo al sentirla cerca de él.

El padre de Hinata que es el líder del clan Hyuuga, miraba a Naruto  
muy serio; Pasaron cinco minutos de puro silencio, Hinata miraba de  
Naruto a su padre y viceversa, hasta que el ojiazul se levantó de su  
asiento, aclaró su garganta y se dirigió al señor Hyuuga.

—Hyuuga-sama, hoy he venido porque quiero pedirle la mano de su  
hermosa hija Hinata para casarme con ella, la amo y le prometo que  
será muy feliz a mi lado; denos su permiso por favor —suplicó y se  
sentó sintiendo la mirada de orgullo y amor que su ojiperla posaba  
sobre él.

—Naruto Uzumaki, creo que para cualquier padre es difícil entregar a  
su querida hija a cualquier hombre, pero, tú no eres como los demás,  
sé que puedo confiarte a mi Hinata, ya que has demostrado ser un gran  
hombre en el cual se puede confiar. No te preocupes por el cargo de  
líder del clan, eso lo tendrá Neji, ya que estoy seguro que pronto  
lograrás tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage —el hombre sonreía.

—Gracias padre, gracias —habló Hinata muy contenta, abrazando a su  
padre y luego a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto no podía  
quitar esa gran sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Y para cuándo será la boda? —preguntó su padre sonriente.

—Desde que regrese Sakura contaremos un mes, ya que ella será mi  
madrina aunque aún no se lo he pedido pero seguro que aceptará  
—contestó Hinata.

—Bueno, entonces comamos todo el ramen que podamos, porque hay de  
todos los sabores, así que disfruta, hijo —culminó el padre de la  
ojiperla.

—Gracias, Hyuuga-sama —agradeció Naruto con más lágrimas en el rostro.

Todos estaban cenando celebrando el compromiso de Naruto y Hinata,  
Neji y Hanabi también se habían unido a la celebración. La felicidad  
rondaba la casa de los Hyuuga.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pelirosa no solo había dormido una hora, sino cuatro, y se sentía  
muy cómoda y abrigada durante aquella fría noche. Cuando despertó  
abriendo sus grandes ojos jade, vio con toda claridad en la oscuridad,  
iluminado por la luz de la luna a un pelinegro a su lado abrazándola  
para calentarse mutuamente; la pelirosa se sonrojó pero siguió  
observándolo con mucho interés, dándose cuenta de lo guapo que era, y  
además de lo lindo que se veía al dormir. El azabache aún seguía  
abrazando a Sakura en el frío suelo, y se sentía observado, por lo que  
abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de su compañera.

—Veo que ya despertaste Rosadita —observó éste tranquilamente.

—Deja ya de llamarme así, y quita tus brazos que me quiero levantar  
—ordenó molesta y empujando los brazos del pelinegro para levantarse  
pero sin mirarlo ya que aún seguía sonrojada—, te dije que no  
intentaras nada.

—Calma mujer, ya me salgo —dijo divertido levantándose y soltándose de  
ella con cuidado—.Ya te ves mejor, aunque lo que no mejora es tu  
actitud, deberías hacer algo al respecto —y con estas palabras le hizo  
una señal para avanzar.

Sakura solo se quedó pensando en lo último que éste le dijo, en verdad  
él tenía razón, ella no lo trataba bien, y él la tenía que aguantar,  
¿pero hasta cuándo?.

**N/A: Y aquí un nuevo episodio de nuestra adorable Sakura, claro que**  
**ahora recién se da cuenta que su bello carácter nunca la ayudará a**  
**conseguir novio, esperemos que cambie un poquito, Itachisexy-kun no se**  
**merece eso. Sasuke consiguió una nueva molestia, quizás piensen que**  
**reemplazará a Sakura, pero desde ya les digo que la amistad fue hecha**  
**para esta parejita; por otro lado, Naruto obtuvo la aprobación de**  
**Hiashi-san, pronto tendremos boda, supongo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Hola nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favorites, y follows, no me cansaré de decirlo; otro nuevo capítulo a la vista, ya viendo cómo van quedando las cosas, espero no decepcionarlos con mi historia, y esto es solo el principio muajajaja… (risa macabra) **

*** Shanami Haruno: Gracias por tus comentarios y los ánimos que nunca dejas de darme, me alegra que te agrade mi historia, y que te emociones con ella. Yuriko e Itachi? Ya veremos qué sucede más adelante.**

*** : No, solamente serán amigos, unos muy buenos. Sasuke y Yuriko tendrán una muy bonita relación.**

*** Guest: Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, y pues, creo muy fuera de esta historia, que Sasuke sí merece una oportunidad, de amar y ser amado, pero antes de eso, tiene que sufrir un poquito más.**

**Capítulo 7:**

Al día siguiente, todos en Konoha tenían de conocimiento la buena noticia, y felicitaban a Naruto y Hinata cada vez que los veían. El rubio estaba tan feliz de haber sido aceptado, no solo por el líder del clan Hyuuga, los Hyuuga mismos, y todos sus amigos, sino también por toda la aldea, por aquellos aldeanos que cuando él era pequeño hablaban a sus espaldas, o lo miraban fríamente, no había ninguno de ellos que no estuviera agradecido con el ojiazul, le debían la vida, y lo respetaban, por algo era el Héroe de Konoha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi y Sakura se habían detenido a beber agua, y a descansar por unos cuantos minutos, ya que era su segundo día de viaje, y deberían estar llegando en un par de horas, o máximo en tres; recién era mediodía, ellos habían recuperado y aún ganado horas a su favor viajando durante toda la noche, pero para nada cruzaron palabras o miradas, se sentían aún incómodos por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La pelirosa estaba recogiendo agua en unos envases de bambú, mientras que el pelinegro salía del río caminando sobre él, con unos cuantos pescados para almorzar, haciendo un katon para encender una fogata donde él ya había juntado un montón de ramitas, luego puso los pescados incrustados en ramas en la fogata para cocinarse.

—¡Oye Haruno!, ¿estos pescados serán suficientes para ambos? —preguntó haciendo que la pelirosa hiciera una mala maniobra al voltear para mirarlo, cosa que provocó que se le cayera el agua que recogió, aunque el pelinegro y la pelirosa se habían apresurado a recoger el agua antes que llegara al suelo, chocando y cayendo ambos en una posición comprometedora, haciendo que se sonrojaran mirándose mutuamente, pero logrando agarrar los envases de agua uno cada uno.

—Gracias, Itachi-san —le dijo la pelirosa por haberla ayudado, además de que había decidido ya no ser tan dura con él.

—No hay problema, Haruno —le contestó sin dejar de mirarla, intentando seguir serio e indiferente.

Él se encontraba encima de ella, sus ojos jade lo hipnotizaban, ella era muy hermosa y olía a cerezos, era una observación que siempre se le presentaba cuando estaba frente a ella, lo cual lo embriagaba totalmente, además de que el hecho de que ella estuviera tan quieta y no hormonal como últimamente, hacía que el momento fuera perfecto, así que no dudó, ya no podía resistirse, se acercó lentamente los tres centímetros que los separaban y la besó; como la última vez, aquel beso fue suave y tierno, provocando muchos sentimientos en la pelirosa y mucho deseo en el Uchiha mayor, él estaba acariciando el cabello de ella mientras la besaba, aunque la falta de aire los obligaron a separarse sin que éste dejara de jugar con el cabello de ella.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —cuestionó ella sin quitar su mirada de él, y con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios rosa.

—Yo no puedo dejar de contemplarte, simplemente eso —respondió el azabache sonriendo pícaramente, y estando seguro que ella sí se sentía atraída por él, cuando hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

—Creo que es hora de comer, antes de que la comida se queme —recalcó la pelirosa intentando levantarse, siendo ayudada por Itachi, y teniendo cuidado del agua para que no cayera nuevamente.

Ambos se miraron por última vez, una mirada cómplice de aquello que había sucedido, un secreto de ellos dos; se acercaron a la fogata, sacaron los pescados cocidos, terminaron de almorzar, y continuaron avanzando nuevamente sin mencionar palabra. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal de la aldea de la Nube, pero se detuvieron unos cien metros antes de entrar, Sakura se agarró de la ropa de Itachi por detrás, y éste se sorprendió quedándose quieto y atento a lo que tuviera que decir.

—Perdón, Itachi-san, no soy muy buena en estas cosas, y supongo que es porque cuando estuve interesada en alguien, ese alguien solo insistió en rechazarme, por lo que no sé cómo reaccionar contigo —esto último lo dijo soltándose de él y caminando delante ingresando a la aldea en la cual ya era conocida por la mayoría.

—Te entiendo —susurró al aire, él sabía que ella no lo había oído. La siguió y se puso a su lado para entrar junto a la pelirosa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tsunade se había enterado que la prima de Sakura estaba en Konoha, se había sorprendido mucho al saber que el Uchiha menor andaba con una muchacha por toda la aldea, y había pedido a Shizune que investigara, y al conocer la verdad al fin, la había mandado a llamar muy temprano ese día; al conocerla, y hablar con ella a fondo acerca de su familia y todas las circunstancias por las que había pasado, la había enviado luego con Iruka para que evaluara su nivel de educación ninja, y así pudiera convertirse en gennin, obteniendo su banda de Konoha, ya que ella pensaba quedarse allí porque era su aldea natal, pero había viajado a los cinco años con sus padres, quienes murieron protegiéndola de unos ninjas malvados, desde entonces ella se había prometido que siempre se mostraría feliz y fuerte ante cualquier adversidad, por ello la permanente sonrisa en su rostro.

Iruka pudo evaluarla, e informó a Lady Tsunade que Yuriko Haruno era tan inteligente como Sakura, atolondrada como Naruto y capaz como Sasuke, la Hokage sonrió, el equipo siete en un solo shinobi, pensó, y cuando la volvió a llamar, le entregó la banda y le dijo que el siguiente año podría tomar los exámenes chunnin, siempre y cuando tenga un buen récord de misiones completadas. Yuriko salió de allí contenta poniéndose su banda en la cadera, un poco suelta para que quedara inclinada y con estilo; ella fue en busca de Sasuke, ya que él mismo le había enseñado su casa, para contarle sus buenas noticias y mostrarle su banda, pero cuando llegó al barrio Uchiha donde se había mudado el Uchiha menor, acompañado de sus ex subordinados, lo vio justo en su puerta conversando con una pelirroja de anteojos, lo cual por alguna razón no le agradó, por lo que decidió que regresarse sería la mejor opción.

—Hay una muchachita detrás de mí, tiene un chakra un poco alborotado, creo que se asemeja al de Sakura —dijo Karín al pelinegro.

Él se hizo a un lado, queriendo confirmar, sabiendo que no era Sakura, y claro, que vio a la castaña queriendo darse la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Castañita, qué haces aquí? —preguntó el azabache, al captar su atención, y cruzar miradas, alzó la mano en señal de saludo, Yuriko hizo lo mismo.

—¡Hola Sasuke! —habló con un tono incómodo—, siento mucho interrumpir, ya me marchaba —volviendo a darse la vuelta para irse.

—¡Espera!, no interrumpes nada, esa es tu banda, ¿verdad? —quiso saber mostrando real interés, y haciendo que Karín se sienta como que la hicieron a un lado, por lo que aburrida, se marchó de allí.

—Sí, soy una gennin de Konoha oficialmente —confesó enérgicamente, y con una enorme sonrisa que contagió al pelinegro.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos a celebrar, de todas maneras me iba a reunir con Naruto en un rato, y creo que también se alegrará por ti —terminó por decir cerrando su puerta, y haciendo una seña para que ella lo siguiera.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron a Ichiraku, donde Naruto lo había "citado"; el rubio ya estaba ahí dentro, y había pagado al dueño para que por lo menos por una hora no dejara entrar más que a su amigo el pelinegro, aunque cuando vio a la castaña, también vio la mirada suplicante del Uchiha pidiéndole que no se enoje por su acompañante, por lo que el rubio solo sonrió al entender, las palabras no eran necesarias para un entendimiento entre ellos. El azabache entró junto con Yuriko invitándola a que tome asiento.

—¡Hola Yuriko-chan!, me alegra que llegaras teme —saludó un efusivo Naruto.

—¡Hola dobe!, ¿sucedió algo? —cuestionó curioso por la radiante expresión de su mejor amigo.

—Primero ordenemos y vamos hablando —respondió el ojiazul.

—Bien, Yuriko ordena todo lo que quieras, yo invito —aclaró sin mirarla, y como si fuera algo muy natural.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! —mencionó muy entusiasmada y sentándose.

Sasuke y Naruto se sobresaltaron al escucharla, mucho más Sasuke, no lo tomó muy bien el que lo llamara así, la castañita había hablado tal como lo hacía Sakura con el pelinegro.

—No me vuelvas a llamar así, sólo Sasuke estará bien —demandó con un tono medio triste, medio enojado, y luego para olvidarse del tema, volvió a hablar—. Naruto, Yuriko ya tiene su banda de Konoha, hoy la recibieron como gennin y seguro que pronto nos pasará como chunnin, recuerda que los dos somos los únicos que no hemos alcanzado ese nivel oficialmente —trató de contar con un poco de entusiasmo lo de Yuriko, pero recordar que aún no eran chunnin, incluso deprimió a Naruto.

—No era necesario que nos lo recuerdes teme —dijo con una sonrisa muy desanimada.

—¡Calla dobe!, ¡¿y qué era lo que querías decirme?! —preguntó tratando de sonar enojado.

—¡Ah, bueno, esto...!, el padre de Hinata ya aceptó nuestro compromiso, así que hemos decidido casarnos en un mes más o menos, y yo pues quería saber si querías ser mi padrino de bodas —todo esto lo dijo un poco avergonzado y nervioso.

—Eres un completo baka si piensas que podría decir que no —respondió con una sonrisa triunfante, y chocando los puños con el rubio en señal de aprobación.

—¡Felicidades Naruto...¿kun?!, ¿a ti sí puedo llamarte así? —quiso asegurarse Yuriko con un poco de temor.

—Claro que sí, y gracias, Yuriko-chan —respondió éste recibiendo un gran abrazo de la bella castaña, sonrojándose y sobándose la nariz.

—Oye dobe, tú ya tienes a Hinata —interrumpió al rubio para que ya soltara a la castañita.

Sasuke se puso algo celoso, por ver que la castañita acaparaba a alguien más, no le gustaba que lo hicieran a un lado. Los tres se quedaron disfrutando del delicioso ramen; ambos muchachos le contaban a Yuriko las viejas aventuras del equipo siete, con cuidado de no mencionar el gusto de la pelirosa por el Uchiha menor en ese entonces; a Yuriko le sorprendió mucho conocer la historia de Sasuke, de cómo se marchó, de todo lo que hizo mientras era un ninja renegado y traidor clase S, y de cómo decidió volver después de tanto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entrando a la Aldea Oculta de la Nube, dieron informe de su llegada a los shinobis que hacían guardia, después de unos minutos, cerca de la puerta principal, se encontraron con los subordinados de Killer Bee: Omoi (tez oscura, cabello blanco, chupete en la boca), Samui (tez blanca, rubia de ojos azules, pechos grandes) y Karui (tez oscura, cabello rojo, ojos ámbar), y también se encontraba Shii (tez blanca, rubio de ojos oscuros, ninja sensor y médico, guardaespaldas del Raikage), a quienes se les había encargado ser sus guías durante su estancia, por lo que cuando les saludaron, Sakura estaba muy contenta de verlos nuevamente.

—Bueno, Sakura-san, Uchiha-san, debemos ir al lugar donde se quedarán para que descansen, su cita con el Raikage es dentro de cuatro horas aún —les aclaró Samui, jalando a la pelirosa cariñosamente su brazo para avanzar, por lo que ella se dejó y los demás las siguieron.

—Es aquí —indicó la rubia parándose frente a una casa de dos pisos.

—Aquí tienen una copia de la llave; cualquier cosa que necesiten, siempre estaremos haciendo guardia aquí afuera, así que no se preocupen por nada, intenten descansar, les recordaremos de la reunión con anticipación —recalcó Shii, acercándose a la ojijade para darle la llave, y ganándose una mirada fea de Itachi.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos al unísono haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, luego entraron a la casa.

Cuando ingresaron, Itachi cerraba la puerta tras sí mientras veía como su amada contemplaba todo. La casa era de hecho más grande que la casa donde Sakura había vivido con sus padres, y más bonita y elegante, aunque por fuera no lo pareciese mucho, tenía todo lo necesario, hasta alimentos en el congelador y las despensas.

—Necesito tomar un baño, iré a una de las habitaciones y luego del baño descansaré un rato —comentó la pelirosa, subiendo las escaleras y cuando ya estuvo arriba, gritó—, ¡la habitación de la izquierda es mía, así que no te atrevas a entrar! —y con esta advertencia, cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

—Volvieron las malas hormonas... cuando me habla así pareciera que soy un pervertido —murmuró con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Él también subió, abrió la habitación derecha, se despojó de sus prendas y se fue a tomar un baño, relajarse en el agua fría, eso era lo que necesitaba. La pelirosa ya había terminado de bañarse, se había vestido y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta del pelinegro y tocó.

—Pasa —ella escuchó e hizo caso, y entró, al momento, se arrepintió de aquello.

Se puso completamente roja, era la primera vez que veía a Itachi recién salido del baño, tan solo con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja, y arriba, ese torso tan perfecto, que ya había visto antes, pero ahora mojado se veía tan apetitoso, que sus propios pensamientos hicieron que ella se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos y se diera media vuelta. El pelinegro al darse cuenta de su reacción, dio unos pasos hasta estar detrás de ella para hablarle al oído.

—¿Te molesta verme así? —le preguntó de manera sexy, casi como un susurro que estremeció a la ojijade.

—Si hubieras sido Naruto al que hubiera visto así, ya te hubiese propinado un buen golpe, aún no entiendo qué me detiene —confesó ella.

Quizá era porque era Itachi, el hombre que la ponía de puntas, pensaba Sakura; el arrepentimiento de haber entrado, se esfumó por sus tantos pensamientos pervertidos, pero el sonrojo seguía latente en su bello rostro cubierto por sus diminutas manos.

—¿Por qué me invitas a pasar si no estás vestido aún? —quiso saber ella sin mirarlo, ya que era muy difícil hacerlo sin querer lanzársele encima.

—Pensé que no te importaría —declaró el pelinegro como si nada, levantando los hombros y entrando al baño para vestirse.

—Yo solo quería saber si tenías hambre, me refiero a una comida completa, podría preparar algo si gustas —habló ya más tranquila.

—Pensé que querías descansar, pero esto está mejor, bajaré en unos minutos —se oyó desde el baño.

La pelirosa salió sonriendo del lugar, bajó y se colocó un delantal, luego buscó ingredientes y halló todo lo necesario; el olor de la comida casi lista hizo que el azabache apareciera, pero se dio cuenta que sus guías estaban allí también, ayudando en la cocina, o colocando la mesa para seis, lo cual significaba que no comerían solos, y es que ella parecía haberlos invitado para no tener que comer de forma incómoda frente a él.

—Parece que ya todo está listo —dijo sentándose a la mesa mostrando interés por comer con sus nuevos "amigos".

—Sakura-san, ¿quieres que te ayude a servir? —cuestionó Shii, levantándose de su lugar.

—No es necesario, yo lo haré así que todos tomen asiento —ordenó la pelirosa y así lo hicieron.

Mientras se iban sentando, Shii y Samui quedaron a los lados del pelinegro, y el resto se sentó de tal forma que dejaron el asiento frente a Itachi vacío para que la ojijade se sentara, y cuando ya lo hubo hecho, empezaron a comer; por momentos la pelirosa y el pelinegro cruzaban miradas y se sonrojaban, Karui se dio cuenta y rió para sus adentros, como tramando algo.

Pasaron unas horas desde que habían llegado a la aldea y ya no quedaba más que una hora para que se prepararan para su reunión con el Raikage; se les había pasado el tiempo conversando, al menos Sakura y Shii, cosa que hizo que Itachi se fastidiara, por lo que él comenzó a hablar con Samui (mujer de gran pechonalidad, muy hermosa y más cercana a la edad del pelinegro), quien no había dejado de coquetearle durante la comida. Sakura enojada pero sin mostrarlo mucho se levantó de su lugar.

—Creo que ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde —advirtió la rubia sin más.

—Bien, Samui-san, dejaré que me guíes —manifestó el pelinegro haciendo que la pelirosa se enojara aún más.

Todos iban tranquilamente en dirección hacia el encuentro con el Raikage, después de unos minutos llegaron a la torre y entraron, aunque solo con Shii, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su puerta, un segundo después Shii tocó.

—Adelante —se oyó y ellos ingresaron.

—Raikage-sama, déjeme presentarle a Itachi Uchiha, quien es el reemplazo de Danzou, y a la kunoichi Sakura Haruno, a la cual ya tenemos el gusto de conocer desde la alianza shinobi —terminó diciendo para luego ubicarse al lado izquierdo del Raikage.

Ambos, el pelinegro y la pelirosa habían hecho una reverencia ante el Raikage saludándolo. Al lado derecho del Raikage se encontraba su otro guardaespaldas Darui (tez oscura, pelo blanco, personalidad parecida a Shikamaru).

—Sakura-san, es bueno verte niña, y espero me ayudes con lo que te voy a pedir en unos momentos —solicitó el Raikage.

—¡Por supuesto, Raikage-sama! —respondió esta.

—Itachi Uchiha, yo aún no puedo confiar en ti, aunque Tsunade lo hace por las sinceras palabras de Sakura, así que para que pueda haber una completa alianza entre nuestras aldeas, debo aceptarte primero, yo tengo conocimiento de tu historia, pero necesito algo más —con estas palabras dejó de mirar al pelinegro.

Itachi estaba nervioso, aunque por la mirada inexpresiva que llevaba no se le notaba. Sakura estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo el Raikage y esperaba que ese asunto se arreglara pronto sino perjudicarían a la aldea.

—Sakura, quiero que me convenzas así como hiciste con Tsunade, pero quiero que sepas que si me mientes sea cual sea la razón, lo sabré, Shii es un eficiente detector de mentiras —aclaró orgulloso, y se quedó en silencio para que la pelirosa empezara su argumento.

—Raikage-sama, en verdad debo decirle que yo tampoco confiaba en él, estuvo en Akatsuki, asesinó a su clan, engañó a su hermano, además de ser arrogante, fastidioso, terco, orgulloso y otras cosas más que pues lo han ayudado a convertirse en el gran shinobi y líder que es ahora —el pelinegro se sintió fatal al escuchar tantas cosas malas acerca de él al principio, pero luego se sorprendió—, sinceramente creo que merece la oportunidad de servir a su aldea, porque aun cuando fue considerado uno de los peores criminales por su propia aldea, aun sabiendo su verdad, él siguió amando Konoha y perdonó a todos, ¿no creen que al contrario debería odiarnos?, yo no lo puedo entender, no sé si podría perdonarlos, no puedo perdonar a esos viejos que le ordenaron tal estúpida misión, así haya sido por el bien de Konoha, al final solo ocasionaron más daño, dañaron a mis amigos, eso es algo que no perdono —acabó diciendo furiosa y cruzando los brazos.

La pelirosa había dicho cosas mucho mejores ante el Raikage, de las que Tsunade le mencionó al Uchiha que le había dicho a ella, estaba sacando cara por él; los guardaespaldas la miraban con respeto.

—Sakura, ¿confías en él ahora? —preguntó el Raikage.

—Uhmmm... cómo decirlo, creo que si le encargaran que cuide la vida de esos dos horribles viejos, él lo haría a costa de su propia vida, aún después de todo lo que le han hecho. Yo le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces —esto último lo dijo un poco sonrojada.

—Shii, no necesito que me digas nada, yo mismo puedo darme cuenta de la verdad —habló acercándose a Itachi, y extendiéndole su único brazo para darle la mano—. Confiaré en ti así como lo hace ella —Itachi asintió.

—Muchas gracias, Raikage-sama, realmente quiero defender la aldea con mi vida, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido —dijo el Uchiha.

A los minutos aquella reunión terminó, y el Raikage los había invitado a una cena especial que era para celebrar la ocasión, por lo que también aparecieron Killer Bee y su equipo. Todo iba muy bien, todo era alegría, hasta que empezaron a beber, cosa que no fue bueno para la pelirosa quien al beber por primera vez para no quedar mal, al beber tan solo un pequeño sorbo, rápidamente cayó ebria, por lo que todos se dieron cuenta que la pelirosa no era buena bebedora; Itachi se levantó de su lugar, se disculpó con todos y cargó a Sakura en brazos para llevarla a aquella casa donde se iban a quedar esos días. La metió en su habitación y la recostó en la cama quitándole los zapatos y cubriéndola, luego cerró las ventanas que daban a un pequeño balcón, volvió a acercarse a Sakura y besó su mejilla dándole las gracias; el pelinegro se marchó a su habitación y también se tumbó para dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.

**N/A: Sasuke será padrino, pero eso no es algo que deba sorprendernos. Yuriko ya es una gennin, y espero pronto supere al dobe y al teme. En cuanto a Sakura e Itachi, los tratos van mejorando, y los celos van llegando, al menos de parte de ambos, teniendo a Samui y a Shii en sus caminos, quién no caería con ellos…**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO \(^.^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Hola nuevamente… Les traigo un nuevo capi, y algo más largo que los demás, eso creo, disfruten. Gracias por sus revs, favs, y follows, y siento mucho que a alguno no les agrade Yuriko, es un personaje creado por mí, pero es normal que no a todos les agrade todos ¿verdad?, eso no me desanima a seguir escribiendo, cada cual tiene sus favoritos, sin más, aquí les dejo este capi. **

**Capítulo 8:**

El Uchiha menor iba caminando solo en dirección a su casa, momentos atrás las chicas: Ino, Tenten y Hinata, se habían enterado de que Sakura tenía una linda primita, de la cual no sabían nada, y se la habían llevado para darle una cálida bienvenida como nueva gennin de la aldea, dejando desamparado al Sasuke; pronto el pelinegro iba a llegar a su casa, cuando se encontró a Juugo, quien acariciaba un ave, la cual parecía feliz en sus manos.

—¿Te sucede algo Sasuke-sama?, te noto preocupado —observó el pelinaranja.

—No, no es nada, no te preocupes Juugo —respondió el azabache, al que poco a poco iba considerando su amigo—, solo necesito descansar un poco —volvió a contestar.

—Entonces nos vemos otro día, justo ahora saldremos de misión con el equipo de Shikamaru a excepción de Ino, quien ha pedido permiso —comentó despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa, por lo que Sasuke también levantó su mano deseándole suerte.

El pelinegro entró a su casa, y seguidamente a su habitación tirándose en su cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza, y mirando al techo pensativo; en verdad le atraía la castañita, pero no de manera romántica, sino más bien como una hermanita a la cual proteger y de la cual ponerse celoso cuando alguien se le acercara, era bonita, no lo negaba, pero sólo llevaba conociéndola tres días, aunque fueron suficientes para no desear que se aleje de él; las Haruno lograban entrar a su corazón sin tener idea del por qué.

—¿Cómo restauraré mi clan si la mujer que quiero no me presta la más mínima atención como hombre? —se preguntaba un tanto triste—, qué patético.

Sasuke, después de tanto pensar se quedó dormido, tenía una misión junto al equipo Kakashi, pero como reemplazo de Sakura, irían Yuriko y también Ino.

Al día siguiente se presentaron temprano como siempre, claro, sin contar a Kakashi, quien aún no aprendía a ser puntual, Sasuke y Naruto les explicaban a las chicas que Kakashi nunca suele llegar temprano, por lo que cuando llegó...

—¡Llega tarde! —gritaron todos enojados.

—Lo siento mucho, me perdí en el sendero de la vida... bla bla bla —se excusaba el peligris esperando que le creyesen con su agradable sonrisa en el rostro.

—No le creas Yuriko. Ya vámonos muchachos —dijo Naruto quien fue seguido por el resto del equipo.

—Ya nadie me respeta —habló triste el copy ninja.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura se levantó temprano con una leve resaca, lo cual no impidió que quisiera preparar un rico desayuno, tenía hambre, pero antes tomó una ducha fría, se vistió, luego una pastilla para la jaqueca, la cual halló en algún botiquín del baño, bajó a la cocina y empezó a preparar unos hot cakes. Itachi se despertó con el olor, también fue a ducharse, se vistió y bajó.

—¡Buenos días Haruno! —saludó observando lo que ésta hacía, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Buenos días Uchiha! —dijo con tono de enojo pero tratando de controlarse.

—¿Uchiha?, ¿te sucede algo?, no sueles llamarme así —reclamó fingiendo un tono triste, quería fastidiarla, por ahora era la única forma de sentirse menos incómodo en su presencia.

—¿Haruno?... tú tampoco me llamabas así, aunque da igual —sonó un poco dolida, pero se recuperó rápido—; en unos minutos estará listo el desayuno —quiso cambiar su tono de voz, tratando de sonar emocionada.

—Uhmmm... discúlpame, no podré hoy, ya quedé en desayunar con Samui-san, y después me mostrará la aldea, así que quizás ni venga a almorzar, lo siento —en verdad el pelinegro se sentía mal por la pelirosa, pero ya había quedado el día anterior con la rubia, y él no solía faltar a su palabra.

Sakura estaba de espaldas cuando él habló, así que no dejó que viera sus ojitos jade aguarse, respiró hondo para que la decepción no se oyera en su voz.

—No te preocupes, habrá más para mí; si vienes antes y no me encuentras, estaré fuera, espero que la pases muy bien —esta vez quiso sonar tranquila, pero era obvio que no lo estaba, con su mano derecha estaba presionando tan fuertemente la espátula, que terminó siendo inservible.

—Entonces ya me voy, nos vemos luego —ya iba a irse cuando se detuvo al oírla.

—Gracias, por traerme anoche, aunque mis gracias son equivalente al "gracias" que me dijiste cuando besaste mi mejilla, así que no necesitamos decir de nada —habló triste.

Itachi se había sonrojado por un leve momento, pero reaccionó rápido y se fue antes de que ella lo pudiera ver. Samui estaba afuera esperándolo, aunque también estaba Shii, quien se quedaba por si la pelirosa necesitara algo; Itachi solo lo miró, asintió al verlo y se marchó junto a Samui, y Shii solo suspiró y pensaba que si las miradas matasen, ayer ya hubiese muerto con cualquier mirada del pelinegro, y es que parecía tan sobreprotector con Sakura. Shii decidió tocar aquella puerta, la cual después de unos minutos fue abierta por esa pelirosa.

—¡Shii-san, buenos días!, pasa por favor —le pidió la pelirosa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-san!, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a desayunar a algún lugar de por aquí —dijo nervioso. Ella lucía triste.

—¿Por qué no desayunamos aquí?, ya preparé algo, y no sería bueno desperdiciarlo —lo invitó la ojijade con una sonrisa que no mostraba más que tristeza.

—Gracias, claro que me gustaría —contestó contento siguiéndola a la cocina.

Ellos desayunaron alegres, o al menos eso aparentaba, ya que Shii podía saber por su chakra cómo se sentía realmente. Después para alegrarla la invitó a dar un paseo por la aldea y la pelirosa asintió, conocía a muchos aldeanos de allí por motivos de la guerra, pero nunca había ido allí con motivos de pasear o conocerla, la aldea de la Nube era muy peculiar, y hermosa a la vez.

Itachi se encontraba en una casita del té con Samui y Karui, quienes querían hablar con él según ellas seriamente; él las miraba con intriga mientras bebía su té y comía unos dulces dangos.

—Bien, díganme qué ha sido tan importante como para abandonar un desayuno casero —el pelinegro no estaba enojado, pero sí preocupado por la pelirosa.

—Bueno —comenzó Karui—, ayer pude notar que te traes algo con tu linda "guardaespaldas" —soltó muy convencida de ello.

—Da igual, la forma en cómo se miran, o en cómo no se miran, todo indica lo mismo, y es divertido poner celosa a Sakura-san —comentó la rubia con una media sonrisa, lo cual le hizo recordar a Sasuke, y le hizo sentirse mal, él también tenía que ver en aquel asunto.

—¿Cuál es su punto? —preguntó con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no están juntos? —interrogó con curiosidad y siguió—, digo, es divertido verlos pero... pronto se verán patéticos si continúan sin hacer nada, es tan obvio que se gustan, quieren, están enamorados, o se aman —terminó diciendo la pelirroja para después llevarse un dulce a la boca.

El azabache de verdad quería matarlas con su mirada, ellas se habían dado cuenta de todo ¿acaso no tenían novios?, la respuesta era que no tenían una vida propia, por lo que al parecer querían vivir sus fantasías a través de ellos, sus nuevos conejillos de indias.

—Que bueno que mi vida les parezca divertida, ahora si me disculpan, debo volver —decía dejando dinero para la cuenta y levantándose de la mesa para irse.

—¡Espera!, ¿no te gustaría que te echemos una manito? —preguntó la rubia haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera y meditara en si sería una buena idea o no—, ya tenemos un plan en marcha, pero solo funcionará si vienes —así que la rubia y la pelirroja se levantaron para después ser seguidas por un bello pelinegro resignado.

—¿Y cuál se supone es el grandioso plan? —cuestionó un poco nervioso—, no hagan nada si creen que puede fallar, y alejarme de ella.

—Mira, no te preocupes, esto funcionará, en estos momentos Sakura debe estar paseando con Shii por la aldea y a mediodía la llevará al lago —contestó Karui mirando al Uchiha.

Aquel azabache estaba celoso, era la primera vez que se sentía así por una mujer, lo había sentido cada vez que el tal Shii le hablaba a su rosadita, sabía que tenían cosas en común, ambos eran ninjas médico, y no parecían aburrirse cuando estaban juntos. Celos.

—¿Shii?, ¿por qué tiene que estar con él? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—¡Que lindo!, Itachi-san está celoso, se ve tan guapo así, Sakura tiene mucha suerte —decía la rubia, aunque más parecía estarse burlando de él.

—¿Por qué estaría celoso?, es solo que me preocupa, quizás Shii se sobrepase con ella —se defendió el Uchiha, era difícil admitir que los celos lo estaban matando lentamente y sin tregua alguna.

—Sí, claro Itachi-san, aunque si eso sucediera, deberíamos de preocuparnos de que Shii no salga tan mal herido —aclaró Karui, riéndose al imaginárselo—, él no es muy bueno en taijutsu.

—Está bien, vamos que ya pronto será mediodía —él caminaba en dirección al lago con sus dos bellas acompañantes, toda mujer que pasaba por su lado, lanzaba miradas de envidia y asesinas a las dos chicas, que nada de culpa tenían.

La pelirosa había llegado al lago, el cual tenía un pequeño muelle, donde se sentó sin pensarlo, antes sacándose los zapatos para mojarse los pies, contemplando aquel bello paisaje. Shii estaba parado a su costado contemplándola, de verdad parecía deprimida.

—Y dime Shii, ¿Samui-san tiene novio? —quiso saber la ojijade algo avergonzada.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?, uhmmm... que yo sepa no, ellos dos harían buena pareja, ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó el rubio, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la pelirosa.

—Tienes razón, ella es muy bella, tiene buen cuerpo y es casi de su edad —respondió desanimada, siendo escuchada por Itachi y compañía, quienes estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos muy atentos a aquella plática.

—Entonces estás celosa de ella, te gusta Itachi-san, ¿verdad? —afirmó el rubio lanzando piedritas al lago, intentando no arruinar el momento, ni la confianza de la ojijade.

—Creo que es más que eso, yo lo a-amo, aunque no debería, y supongo que sonará tonto si lo digo ya que es tan obvio, pero también es tan complicado —confesó la ojijade, con el rostro agachado.

—¿Y qué sería lo complicado?, ¿el amor no es algo por lo que no uno debería arriesgar todo? —cuestionó nuevamente Shii, mientras que a Itachi se le saldría el corazón de lo rápido que le latía, esperaba ansioso por lo que tuviera que decir su amada.

—Su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha —soltó ella claramente angustiada de solo haber dicho su nombre—, él desea estar conmigo ahora, pero, yo sólo lo veo como un amigo, aun cuando antes la interesada fui yo —completó la pelirosa.

—Entonces puedo decir que estás enamorada de Itachi-san, pero por su hermano Sasuke a quien no quieres lastimar, es que no lo puedes aceptar —concluyó Shii con una sonrisa, mientras Sakura lo veía sorprendida, él la comprendía totalmente.

—Tienes razón, no le hallo aún una solución a... —Shii ya no estaba a la vista, y ella no terminó de hablar ya que alguien la había abrazado por detrás, el rubio se había esfumado.

—Creo que es hora de que ambos enfrentemos esto y le hallemos una solución, ya no tengo fuerzas para estar lejos de ti, menos sabiendo lo que sientes por mí —suplicó el Uchiha a la pelirosa, haciendo que ésta se levante, para luego besarla tiernamente y con derecho—, yo también te amo, Rosadita —declaró él.

—Yo te amo demasiado —ella estaba besándolo nuevamente sin temor a nada ni a nadie.

Por lo visto Karui, Shii y Samui hicieron un buen trabajo, ahora les tocaba a los tórtolos continuar con su misión y salir exitosos. Después de aquel momento en el lago, ambos se fueron tomados de la mano, aunque la pelirosa se mostraba un poco avergonzada y tímida, sólo en sueños se pudo imaginar un momento así, y era con otro Uchiha; se avergonzó de aquel pensamiento.

—Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece Rosadita? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—C-claro —habló un poco temerosa la ojijade.

Itachi le sonrió y la llevó del brazo a un lindo restaurant, cuando entraron, él jaló amablemente una silla para que se sentara la pelirosa y luego el pelinegro tomó asiento frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien Sakura? —éste no dejaba de mirarla, ella parecía fuera de lugar.

—Sí, es solo que es la primera vez que estoy con alguien, la primera vez que no he sido rechazada, la primera vez que me siento amada, y no tengo idea de cómo actuar contigo Itachi-kun, justo como lo que te dije cuando llegamos a la aldea —respondió la pelirosa muy sonrojada.

—Uhmmm... por lo pronto, me hace feliz que me llames Itachi-kun, y por lo otro no espero que actúes, sino que seas tú misma —el Uchiha mayor le regalaba una sexy sonrisa intentando animarla un poco.

Cuando Sakura oyó aquellas palabras, sí que logró animarse y sonreírle por fin; para el Uchiha, la pelirosa era la mujer con la que siempre había soñado, a excepción del cabello rosa, pero eso la hacía aún más única de lo que ya era. Los dos tuvieron una linda velada, y la cena decidieron pasarla en la casa, donde ella quiso cocinarle su mejor plato. Se quedaron conversando hasta tarde buscando alguna forma de decirle a Sasuke acerca de su relación; cuando ya tuvieron sueño, subieron a sus habitaciones e Itachi se estaba despidiendo en la puerta de ella.

—¡Buenas noches Itachi-kun! —se despidió ella.

—¡Buenas...!, ¡¿Sakura?! —llamó éste seriamente, haciendo que ella se sorprendiese del cambio en su voz—, ¡cásate conmigo! —terminó diciendo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —quiso saber con temor la pelirosa, lo cual supo al instante de observar en sus ojos, que cada palabra era en serio.

—Por supuesto que no, hablo muy en serio, ¿no dijiste que me confiarías tu vida? —cuestionó el Uchiha, como reprochándole algo.

La pelirosa de lo sorprendida que estaba segundos atrás, ahora lo consideraba seriamente; ella en verdad lo amaba, pero si se casaban, Sasuke se daría cuenta rápidamente; de todas maneras, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber lo que quería.

—Me casaré contigo, pero... será un secreto hasta que hablemos con tu hermano —estaba muy decidida, luego se acercó para abrazarlo tiernamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla—, el Raikage podrá casarnos mañana si se lo pedimos —y con una sonrisa se metió a su habitación.

El pelinegro no podía ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad, él también estaba decidido y seguro de que sólo quería hacer feliz a su amada Rosadita, así sonriente se fue a su habitación. Sakura buscó entre sus cosas un polo y un short para dormir, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había abierto el supuesto presente de Ino, el cual al hacerlo, la hizo sonrojar de vergüenza, ya que era un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, lo cual la hizo pensar que podría usarlo para su noche de bodas.

Al día siguiente, la pelirosa salió temprano hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero cuando ya estuvo listo, llamó a Itachi sin recibir respuesta; la ojijade se disponía a subir para tocar a su puerta, pero otra puerta sonó haciendo que cambiara el rumbo y se dirigiera a la puerta principal abriéndola.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-san! —saludó Karui con una sonrisa pervertida—, traemos noticias para ti —afirmó la pelirroja mientras Samui entraba detrás de ella.

—¿Para mí?, ¿qué sucede? —interrogó la ojijade.

—No te preocupes, hemos venido a decirte que Itachi ya nos informó de sus intenciones, te casarás dentro de ocho horas, tu prometido ya habló con el Raikage-sama, y no te verá hasta la hora de la boda, así que nosotras nos encargaremos de ti —informó la rubia.

—¿Desayunamos primero? —invitó la pelirosa siendo aceptada por un par de sonrisas.

Terminaron de desayunar y después se dirigieron a hacer compras, o sea un hermoso vestido, un adorno para el cabello que ya le estaba creciendo, y zapatos para la ocasión, ya tenía ropa interior; así pasaron las horas, hasta que tuvieron todo lo necesario para arreglar a la pelirosa.

Ya era la hora, Sakura había conseguido un vestido rosa de tiras, una bella diadema con esmeraldas y unos tacones igual rosas, un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezo y un labial rosa, nada más necesitaba, lucía hermosa y natural, tal cual le gustaba al Uchiha. Itachi la miraba hipnotizado, el Raikage tuvo que hablar para que volviera en sí; la ceremonia fue corta y pequeña, solo estaban Bee y sus subordinados, además de los guardaespaldas del Raikage y su asistente. Después de aquel momento fueron a celebrar todos a un lugar más privado, la pelirosa solo bebía té y no dejaba de sonreír de felicidad; entrada la noche el Raikage dio por terminada la celebración dejando que los esposos Uchiha se fueran a consumar su matrimonio.

Llegaron a la casa, e Itachi abrió la puerta para luego llevar a su esposa en brazos hasta la habitación de él. Cuando entraron, la bajó, para luego mirarla y besarla suavemente, por lo que ella se dejó hacer; la pelirosa nunca había estado con nadie, pero suponía que él sí, y tuvo miedo de que hiciera algo mal.

—Te amo Sakura —le susurró él al oído para luego empezar a besar su cuello y hacer gemir a su amada.

—Itachi-kun, espera —dijo ésta, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera y la mirara un poco preocupado—, yo... yo nunca... yo soy virgen —soltó nerviosa.

—Uhmmm... lo sé, no te asustes que no haré nada que no te guste, o que te incomode, así que cualquier cosa me avisas —aclaró acariciando su cabello rosa, y ella asintió.

Entonces el azabache fue quitándose la camisa dejando su pecho bien formado al descubierto, ella se sonrojó pero acercó sus manos para tocarlo, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera al tacto de ella; el pelinegro la besaba nuevamente y de nuevo aquel exquisito cuello, y sus perfectos hombros, de los cuales fue deslizando las tiritas para que aquel vestido cayera dejándola solo en una ropa interior muy sexy.

El Uchiha cargó nuevamente a su mujer, la cual estaba sonrojada y hermosa, para luego recostarla gentilmente sobre la cama, se quitó la ropa que llevaba debajo dejando nada a la imaginación; él se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ella lo observaba sin vergüenza alguna, se echó sobre ella, caricias, besos y gemidos por doquier inundaron la habitación; se dio cuenta que su esposa ya estaba lista, y la hizo suya, la ojijade ya se sentía en el cielo con todas aquellas caricias, y cada una era mejor que la anterior, se sentía muy bien; Itachi cayó encima de ella sin aplastarla, pero no deseaba soltarla aún, y ella le acariciaba el cabello.

—Esto sí es el cielo —dijo mientras rendida se quedaba dormida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amaneció rápidamente, cierto pelinegro despertó por el beso de la pelirosa.

—¡Buenos días Sr. Uchiha! —lo saludó ella con una sonrisa, ya había tomado un baño y estaba vestida.

—¡Buen día Sra. Uchiha!,... regresa a la cama —habló algo perezoso, pero con una voz sexy.

Un sonrojo apareció nuevamente en ella por aquella invitación que no deseaba rechazar, pero tuvo que contenerse y pidiéndole que se vistiera se retiró. El Uchiha quería tenerla otra vez en sus brazos, no quería levantarse, pero sentía curiosidad por su esposita, por lo que tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y se fue en su búsqueda; cuando bajó, el desayuno estaba servido, y ella lo esperaba con una linda sonrisa, él tomó asiento frente a ella.

—Te ves muy linda—la halagó el pelinegro.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien —respondió haciendo que éste se sonroje y le sonría.

—Ese anillo —comentó él, haciendo que ella mirara su dedo donde lo tenía puesto—, perteneció a mi madre, ella me lo entregó antes de morir, quería que tuviera una familia a pesar de aquella misión —le contó cabizbajo y agregó—, nunca pensé en usarlo, quería entregárselo a Sasuke, pero tú llegaste a mi vida y te metiste muy dentro de mi corazón —confesó tomándole la mano y limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Siento mucho hacer que recordaras ese día —declaró la pelirosa aun llorando y levantándose para arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarlo por la cintura.

—No llores por favor, te ves más linda cuando sonríes —habló acariciando su rosada cabellera.

Después de unos minutos de consuelo mutuo, se habían sentado en un sofá, aunque el pelinegro estaba más bien echado, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la pelirosa dejando que ella le acaricie su cabello y lo bese de rato en rato.

—¿Cómo haremos cuando lleguemos a Konoha? —preguntó divertida.

—Bueno, aún no podríamos vivir juntos por obvias razones, pero buscaremos la manera de vernos, por eso no te preocupes —respondió el pelinegro.

—Eso está bien, pero y si quiero decir 'te amo' o 'mi amor' delante de alguien... ¿qué haré?, ¿qué sucede si se me escapa? —volvió a cuestionar.

—En ese caso que te parece si para decirnos te amo tú te acomodas el cabello y yo sonreiré, y para llamarnos amor tú puedes llamarme Uchiha y yo te llamaré Rosadita —explicó orgulloso.

—Bien Uchiha, ahora debemos pensar cómo decírselo a tu hermanito —decía preocupada.

—Eso trataré de solucionarlo cuando lleguemos, es algo que solo yo debo hacer, por lo pronto no te olvides que es muy seguro que Tsunade se entere por el Raikage, así que prepárate para las consecuencias Rosadita —comentó sonriendo.

Los dos estaban felices, pasaron casi todo el día planeando, llenos de tiernas caricias, para luego acabar en la cama nuevamente y haciéndolo todas las veces que pudieron. Nuevamente empezó un nuevo día y ellos estaban listos para marcharse, el Raikage, Shii y Omoi los esperaban para llevarlos hasta la puerta principal de la aldea y despedirlos adecuadamente.

Itachi y Sakura viajaron casi sin parar por dos días, hasta por fin llegar a Konoha, ya entrando pasaron cerca de Ichiraku, y como tenían hambre, decidieron entrar antes de pasarse por donde la Hokage.

—¡Sakura-chan, volviste! —gritaba contento un rubio abrazándola al instante en que la veía.

—Sí, ya estamos aquí —dijo la pelirosa, aunque al percatarse del Uchiha menor, se quitó el anillo y lo guardó.

—Naruto, ototo —les saludó tocándoles el hombro a la vez—, creo que te dejo Rosadita, iré a la división un momento, espero que a Yamato le haya ido bien en mi lugar —y dicho esto se esfumó no sin antes ver cómo la pelirosa acomodaba su cabello mientras se sentaba junto a Naruto.

—Sakura-chan, adivina qué, ¡Hinata y yo nos casaremos!, y el teme será mi padrino —decía muy contento el ojiazul.

—Si me vuelves a llamar así, me negaré dobe —habló Sasuke.

—Ustedes no cambian, que nostalgia aquellos tiempos, y ahora Naruto se casará... —hablaba ella mientras jugaba con su comida.

—Entonces únete de nuevo al equipo —sugirió el pelinegro menor muy serio, siendo apoyado por su rubio amigo quien no dejaba de asentir.

—No puedo, aún hay algo pendiente, lo siento chicos —confesó ya habiendo terminado su comida y levantándose para retirarse—, debo ir donde Tsunade-sama... ustedes pagan, nos vemos —y se esfumó tal como lo había hecho Itachi.

—Tú pagas teme —ordenó el rubio.

—Claro, no dejaré que pagues lo de ella —refutó Sasuke.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Se oyó golpes a la puerta de la Hokage.

—Adelante —ordenó la Hokage, y Sakura entró.

—Ya estoy de vuelta Tsunade-sama —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Me han contado que todo ha ido más que bien por allá... cómo es eso que te casaste, explícate, ¿por qué no esperaste que lo hiciera yo? —preguntó enojada y a la vez con tristeza la ojimiel.

—Perdón, solo pasó, y no lo hicimos aquí porque es un secreto, hasta que se lo podamos decir a Sasuke-kun —aclaró desconcertada por la reacción de la rubia—, cuando él ya lo sepa, haremos una gran boda y usted nos casará —la animaba resuelta.

—Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Hace dos meses Itachi vino a sugerirme un puesto para ti como jefa del cuerpo médico en la división, dijo que serías la mejor para el puesto y que esperaría hasta el día en que acabaras tu misión con él; ese día ya llegó, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él, eres la mejor, así que piénsalo, tienes dos días para responder —le ordenó la ojimiel.

—Sí —y con esto último se retiró.

Sakura ahora tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar…

**N/A: Entonces, los que no querían SasuSaku, aquí tienen ItaSaku. Para las que creen que todo ha sido muy rápido, pues, ya llevan conociéndose varios meses, además de que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y conocen sus pasados, recién ahora pudieron dejar que el amor que los llenaba se desbordara, Sakura ya es mayorcita, e Itachi también, le lleva ¿5 o 6 años?, como sea, se casaron antes que Naruto, en todo caso, ya dejé en claro que Yuriko no es para Sasuke, just Friends, y tampoco estará con Itachi, no es pedófilo jajaja… no me hagan distorsionar la hermosa imagen que tengo del Itachi de Kishimoto XP**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO \(^.^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, aquí los agradecimientos por pasarse a leer y comentar, me alegra mucho que lo hagan, ahora les dejo el capítulo.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9:**

Sakura caminaba pensativa en dirección a su departamento cuando se encontró con Ino quien estaba de la mano con Sai, en verdad se veían muy bien juntos; se alegró de verlos, y la rubia al percatarse, se detuvo, lo que el pelinegro imitó.

—Hola chicos —les saludó ella.

—Hola feíta —ni con todo el solo que brillaba en Konoha, la piel de Sai parecía broncearse.

—Hola frentezota, en la noche nos reuniremos todos en la casita del té, así que no faltes... ¡Ah! Yuri-chan está donde Hinata, tu prima es muy linda; nos vemos —y la rubia junto a Sai, le dedicaron una sonrisa antes de continuar con sus caminos.

Ella llegó al fin a su departamento, el cual estaba impecable, primero decidió ir a tomar un baño y ponerse otras ropas, mientras hacía esto último, su anillo lo colocó en una cadenita usándolo como el dije de un collar, para cubrirlo con su camiseta. Luego de esto, se apresuró a llegar a casa de Hinata; llegó y tocó, una sirvienta la hizo pasar y la llevó donde Hinata-sama.

—¡Sakura, ya regresaste!, me alegra mucho verte —dijo la ojiperla.

—Hinata-chan, ¡Felicidades por tu compromiso! —la ojijade la abrazaba con cariño.

—Ven Sakura, tomemos un té y platiquemos —le señaló un sitio para que se sentara a su lado—, quería pedirte un enorme favor, aunque no sé si así lo deba llamar, pero estaría encantada de que fueras mi madrina por favor —le pidió con un poco de temor en su voz.

—¡Ay Hinata-chan!, cómo podría rehusarme ante tal honor, si estás segura de ello, será un placer para mí —contestó acercando la taza de té a sus labios con una sonrisa sincera.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura —la ojiperla se oía feliz, y satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Y dime Hinata, ¿Yuriko-chan está por aquí?, Ino me dijo que… —preguntaba y a la vez la buscaba con la vista.

—Ah, Yuri-chan se marchó con Sasuke, creo que habían quedado para algo, no logré entenderla, a veces habla demasiado rápido —contestó la peliazul.

—¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿en serio? —cuestionó sorprendida, y confusa, la pelirosa.

—No te asustes, en realidad se han vuelto buenos amigos, y es que ella se parece mucho a Naruto-kun, pero más linda —la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se puso totalmente roja. Sakura rio.

—Bueno, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos en la noche Hinata-chan —decía levantándose para retirarse y dirigirse a la salida.

—Sakura, luces diferente, como… como si estuvieras enamorada —se despidió así sonriendo a su amiga, con esa cándida sonrisa llena de paz.

La ojijade decidió regresar a su departamento y descansar, meditando en aquella proposición de la Hokage, en el compromiso de Naruto, y en la amistad de su prima con su ahora cuñado, además de lo que Hinata le había dicho al último, que lucía diferente. Pasaron unas horas, ya iba anocheciendo, así que se dirigió hacia la casita del té, donde encontró a Yuriko y a Sasuke, quienes se sorprendieron; el primero instintivamente, se apartó un poco de la castaña, y la pelirosa tomó asiento en su misma mesa, no había notado aquel gesto, pero Yuriko sí.

—Sakura nee-san, ya estás aquí —dijo la castañita abrazándola muy contenta de verla de nuevo—, Sasuke-kun... perdón, Sasuke, me dijo que te vio hoy, pero yo estaba entrenando; ahora mismo iré a darme un baño, acabo de regresar, y volveré enseguida —terminó diciendo mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

—Veo que son buenos amigos, me alegra —comentó la ojijade mirando al Uchiha menor con cierto recelo, o algo parecido.

—Tú le dijiste que hiciera amigos, y yo fui el primero con quien se encontró, así se dieron las cosas; ella también es una molestia —concluyó el azabache sin dejar de mirarla.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun, realmente eres amable, aunque no lo parezcas —ella le sonreía con gratitud.

—Luces diferente, incluso podría decir que hasta tu chakra se siente extraño, pero te ves más… linda —comentó un poco avergonzado; ella pensó de nuevo en lo dicho por Hinata, si ya era más de uno el que le decía aquello, seguro que tenía algo de cierto.

—¿En serio?, Hinata también me dijo casi lo mismo, pero yo no veo, ni siento ninguna diferencia en mí —habló ella sorprendida.

—Como sea… ¿cómo estuvo la misión? —cuestionó con cierto interés.

—Verás, el idiota de tu hermano consiguió el puesto de jefe Anbu con el respaldo del Raikage —trató de sonar convincente aunque en parte fuera la verdad, pero fue interrumpida.

—Que bueno es saber que me consideras un idiota —la cortó el Uchiha mayor, quien había entrado con Naruto y Hinata, a quienes había encontrado por el camino.

Sakura se sorprendió al oírlo, y una gran gota estilo anime bajó de su cabeza. El pelinegro mayor se había sentado a su lado, y parecía ofendido, estaba serio, resentido quizás.

—Lo siento en verdad, no es nada, sólo una palabrita sin sentido —se disculpaba la pelirosa mirando a su amado.

—Entonces, ¿lo olvido Rosadita? —preguntó levantando una ceja y mirándola al fin.

—Claro Uchiha, realmente fue solo una expresión sin ningún significado oculto —decía divertida acomodándose el cabello, y Sasuke y compañía sonreían por la incómoda situación en la que se había metido la pelirosa. Itachi terminó aceptando las disculpas con una sonrisa.

Pronto llegaron los demás: Neji y Tenten, Sai e Ino, Shikamaru junto a Chouji, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino acompañado de Rock Lee, Karín, Suigetsu y Juugo, y por último pero no menos importante Yuriko, quien al ver a Itachi corrió directo hacia él con cierta incredulidad.

—¡Itachi onii-san! —lo saludó efusivamente la castañita abrazándolo.

Itachi se sorprendió al verla, Sakura miraba extrañada aquella escena y los demás sólo querían oír la historia de cómo se habían conocido, ya que al menos Sasuke, y Naruto, e incluso Hinata, sabían que ella lo conocía de alguna parte.

—¿Yuriko? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

—Sí —respondió sin soltarlo, cosa que a la ojijade no le agradó mucho, pero debía disimular.

—Y ustedes, ¿de dónde se conocen?, parece que hay una historia detrás —interrogó un tanto celosa.

—Te lo contaré después, Sakura nee-san —hablaba la castañita, mientras liberaba al azabache, y se sentaba junto a Sasuke.

Pasaron un lindo momento todos juntos después de varios días, y es que no querían perder la costumbre de reunirse de vez en cuando; habían aclarado que la pelirosa y Sasuke serían pareja por ser los padrinos de bodas y que la boda sería en un mes, Itachi no mostró molestia por la idea, pero por dentro no le gustó nada, deseaba que nadie, sin excepción estuviera con ella como pareja.

—Ya me retiro —pronunció cortésmente el Uchiha mayor, levantándose de su asiento—, Sasuke, Rosadita, chicos, ya nos vemos —y dicho esto se esfumó.

Los bellos ojos de la pelirosa se veían confundidos, tenía una expresión un poco ida, a lo que varios se dieron cuenta, además de que saber que aquella noche no la pasaría junto a su esposo, le dolía intensamente.

—¿Te sucede algo Ro-sa-di-ta? —le preguntó Tenten de manera juguetona.

La ojijade miró a su amiga con una mirada fulminante, Tenten era tan atrevida, y a veces peor que su amiga Ino, sólo le quedó suspirar.

—Mi trabajo en la división ya terminó —soltó sorprendiendo y captando la atención de todos—, pero... quieren que acepte un puesto como jefa del cuerpo médico anbu, y aún no logro decidirme, ya no podré hacer misiones como antes —concluyó la ojijade.

—¡Ay frentezota!, si fuera tú no dudaría ni un segundo, esta es una gran oportunidad para que demuestres lo que sabes —afirmó Ino, y algunos chicos como Sai, Neji y Shikamaru asintieron.

—Deberías hacerlo si es lo que más te gusta —culminó el único Uchiha que quedaba.

—Sakura-chan, ya sobrepasaste a la vieja, de eso no hay dudas, así que haz lo que te dice el teme, sé feliz —aclaró el rubio, y esta vez todos asintieron, e hicieron sonreír a la pelirosa, aunque Sasuke miró ofendido al dobe de su mejor amigo.

—Muchas gracias chicos, creo que aceptaré después de todo —dijo sonriente y ya más animada.

Unos minutos después iban despidiéndose y regresando a sus casas, Sasuke se ofreció para acompañar a Sakura y a Yuriko, quienes no vivían tan lejos de él, además de que ante sus ojos, eran dos muchachas que necesitaban ser escoltadas. Llegaron pronto a su departamento y Yuriko se despidió primero, alegando que estaba muy cansada; Sakura iba a imitarla, debía despedirse del nuevo miembro de su familia.

—Que descanses Sasuke —dijo la castañita dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego meterse, dejándolos totalmente solos.

—Nunca me dejaste acercarme de esa manera a ti Sasuke-kun —reclamó sonriente la pelirosa, y él se sorprendió un poco.

—Eso es porque ella y yo no lo vemos más que como amistad, en cambio contigo siempre fue diferente, ¿no lo crees? —argumentó el pelinegro con aquella arrogante sonrisa.

—Creo que tienes razón, bueno, ya voy a entrar; que descanses Sasuke-kun —se despidió la pelirosa.

—Descansa Sakura —le ccontestó él, y dando media vuelta se fue.

Sakura entró y se dirigió a su habitación para hablar con Yuriko; la castañita estaba practicando un jutsu viendo un pergamino y cuando entró la pelirosa lo guardó porque sabía que se debían una larga charla.

—¿Te la has pasado bien? —le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Claro, pude conocer a todos tus amigos, han sido muy amables conmigo, en especial Sasuke-kun... y Naruto-kun también, pero más Sasuke —le contaba su prima con gran entusiasmo y honestidad en su voz.

—¿Acaso te gusta Sasuke-kun? —la pelirosa estaba seria, en realidad no quería que su prima se ilusionara con él, Sasuke podría hacerle daño, y eso ella no lo permitiría.

—Por supuesto que no, él es más como el hermano que nunca tuve... además se nota su amor por cierta personita en frente de mí —ella miraba pícaramente a la ojijade, quien se sonrojó.

—Estás loca, y él también, olvídate de eso —le ordenó con poca delicadeza, para luego sonreírle torpemente.

—Bueno, puedes decir lo que quieras pero no cambiará lo que pienso, ni tampoco sus sentimientos. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!, ya soy un gennin, y el otro año haré el examen para chunnin, ¿no es genial? —la castaña se sentía orgullosa de aquel logro.

—¿De verdad?, que bueno que ya puedas hacer misiones, a partir de mañana cumpliré con enseñarte jutsus médicos, siempre y cuando no estés de misión. ¡Ah!, una última cosa, aclárame cómo es que conoces a Itachi —otra orden escapó de la ojijade, con cierta aspereza.

—Es un poco complicado... Hace casi doce años mis padres habían salido de Konoha por un viaje de negocios llevándome con ellos, el lugar al cual íbamos estaba cerca de una de las guaridas de Akatsuki, todo iba bien, pasando cuatro años cuidándonos las espaldas los de la organización y aquel pueblo, hasta que los del pueblo se cansaron de aquellos tratos, por lo que fueron a destruir el pueblo y a desaparecer todo rastro de que existíamos; ahí lo vi, tan cerca, cuando me salvó de ser asesinada por su compañero, el cual ya había asesinado cruelmente a mis padres. Él me llevó a un claro cerca de la aldea escondida entre la Niebla, donde se encuentra la Misukage, aunque en aquel entonces, el Misukage era un hombre, y decidió abandonarme, yo tenía ganas de morir, pero él me dijo que no valía la pena matar a quien lo desea, 'yo me llamo Yuriko' le dije, y cuando pregunté su nombre 'Itachi Uchiha' me respondió, después de aquello no lo volví a ver más y desde aquel momento decidí vivir porque tenía una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo, y la verdad, es que no estaba segura de que me reconociera, era una niña cuando lo conocí, aunque yo no me podría olvidar nunca de su rostro y nombre —le contó agradecida.

La pelirosa estaba impactada de la triste vida que había llevado su prima y sorprendida por cómo ahora se mostraba tan feliz por cualquier cosa; la castañita se había ganado su respeto y su confianza.

—Me acabo de casar con Itachi —le confesó cabizbaja la ojijade.

—¿Te casaste con Itachi onii-san?, ¿en serio? —la interrogó un poco incrédula la castañita.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, y menos a Sasuke-kun, él aún no debe saberlo... déjame confiar en ti, necesitaba decírselo a alguien —suplicó un poco angustiada.

—Claro pero... Sasuke-kun te ama, y no es que necesite que me lo diga para darme cuenta —dijo un poco dolida por su amigo el Uchiha—, ni siquiera me deja llamarlo Sasuke-kun, y Naruto-kun me contó que tú lo llamas así —declaró no muy animada.

—Es tan complicado como tu historia, pero no soy yo quien debe contarla, pregúntale a él si quieres saber, aunque nada cambiará el hecho de que amo a Itachi; y creo que ya tenemos que dormir, es tarde —terminó diciendo la mayor.

Ambas chicas dormían plácidamente, Yuriko había metido una cama más en aquella habitación, así que cada una tenía su lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke caminaba en dirección al departamento de su hermano, y cuando llegó, tocó hasta que le abriera; su hermano lo hizo pasar, aunque parecía que ya había estado durmiendo.

—¿Podemos hablar?, últimamente parecías no tener tiempo para mí, y te marchaste sin tan siquiera decírmelo —le decía el menor.

—¿De qué quieres hablar hermanito? —dijo bostezando, y sentándose en un sillón.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Sakura por allá? —preguntó Sasuke, mirando a los ojos de su hermano mayor sorprendiéndolo con aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿sucedió algo, dijo algo extraño? —lo interrogaba preocupado de que algo se le haya escapado a la pelirosa.

—Bueno, es que se ve diferente, su chakra se siente diferente, parece muy feliz, como... como si estuviera enamorada o algo así, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —Sasuke estaba realmente preocupado.

Itachi estaba sudando frío, pero no se le notaba ya que su expresión seria era fácil de mantener, aunque le alegró escuchar las palabras de su hermanito las cuales confirmaban los sentimientos de su amada por él.

—¿Eso crees?, pues deberías preguntárselo a ella, para mí es la misma, aunque a veces un poco más amable —indicó con gran facilidad.

—Eso también, cuando se marchó, estaba enojada conmigo, y cuando volvió, me trató muy amablemente, y no creo que haya olvidado lo que sucedió el día anterior a su partida —comentó con extrañeza.

—¿Le hiciste algo? —Itachi estaba enojándose, pero no lo demostraría.

—La noche de los fuegos artificiales, estuve a punto de besarla, pero ella me rechazó, dijo que era un capricho de mi parte, que en verdad yo no la amaba, y se marchó furiosa del lugar —le contó al Uchiha mayor.

—Creo que ya se le pasó, no te preocupes —Itachi ahora se sentía culpable, sentía que traicionaba los sentimientos de su pequeño hermano.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?, no tengo deseos de caminar —consultó ya cansado.

—Quédate, mi casa es tu casa hermanito —y dicho esto, Itachi se fue a su habitación mostrándole una habitación extra a su hermano para que descanse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A: La nueva familia Uchiha Haruno están de vuelta, Sasuke ha notado un cambio en Sakura, al igual que Hinata, y Sakura aceptará el cargo que Tsunade le ha ofrecido, además, ya le contó a su prima sobre su matrimonio secreto con Itachi… Y ahora, ya sabemos un poco más de Yuriko, espero que lleguen a querer a este personaje.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Los rayos de sol entraban de lleno en la habitación de la pelirosa, despertando a ambas. La ojijade se levantó aunque con cierta pereza, y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha, cosa que la castañita hizo luego, después desayunaron juntas, y Yuriko acompañó a la pelirosa donde la Hokage para confirmar que trabajaría en la división, lo que la ojimiel tomó muy bien.

—Entonces mañana empiezas... ¿no irás a contarle a tu esposito?, ¿acaso no deseas verlo y saludarlo hoy? —preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa pervertida, a su prima quien se había sonrojado en extremo.

—Creo que tienes razón, en verdad quiero verlo pero tú... —fue interrumpida por su prima.

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo arreglármelas sola; ve y mándale mis saludos luego de los tuyos a Itachi nii-san —dijo empujándola para que se apresurara, y la castaña se fue.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura llegó rápidamente a la división, suponía que Itachi ya habría llegado hace mucho, y la dejaron pasar ya que todos la conocían y estimaban; camino a la oficina del pelinegro, se encontró con Kaori quien se detuvo para saludarla con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¡Oh!, Hola Sakura-san, me alegra verte —aunque no se le notaba por la máscara.

—A mí también me alegra verte —le contestó sonriendo—, ¿está Itachi-san en su oficina? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero no quería mostrarse sospechosa.

—Veo que algo se traen entre manos, a decir verdad, él me pidió que te buscara, pero tú llegaste solita —dijo traviesamente—, te está esperando, ve... tienes el pase libre, ¿recuerdas? —le hizo recordar aquella pelea que tuvieron meses atrás.

La pelirosa se sonrojó al recordar, al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía que sentirse culpable por parte de Kaori, en realidad hizo caso a su pase libre, y lo llevó más allá de lo que imaginó; así pensativa y sonriente, llegó a la puerta de aquella oficina por la que había entrado tantas veces, y sin tocar entró, pero se llevó con una sorpresa al ver a Kakashi conversando amenamente con el pelinegro.

—¡Sakura, te estaba esperando! —dijo el pelinegro mostrando su sexy sonrisa, y algo de entusiasmo al ver a su rosadita esposa.

—Sakura, me alegro por ti —declaró Kakashi, cuando se levantó de su asiento, y se acercaba a la salida dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y una agradable sonrisa, luego los dejó solos.

—¡Hola Itachi-kun! —saludó sonrojada por tercera vez en el día y sentándose frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede Rosadita?, ¿te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Qué hacía Kakashi aquí?, ¿por qué se alegró por mí? —ahora la que cuestionaba era ella.

—Bueno, es que desde un principio supo que yo estaba enamorado de ti, por lo que ahora sabe que estamos casados, y también le pedí que tratara de hablar con mi hermanito preparándolo para lo que yo le diré, quiero que Sasuke se haga la idea de que tu corazón le pertenece a otro y eres feliz por ello, ¿no? —cuestionó el azabache.

La ojijade se levantó sonriente de su lugar, se acercó hasta él, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego se puso detrás de él abrazándolo con ternura.

—Soy muy feliz —le dijo al oído, haciendo que éste se sonroje y muestre una sonrisa de felicidad, y muy tenazmente lograra que ésta quedara sentada sobre sus piernas, para besarla todo lo que no pudo desde el día anterior.

Después de treinta o cuarenta minutos, de mucho ajetreo en aquella oficina, donde nadie tenía permitido entrar a menos que lo llamaran, la pelirosa terminaba de acomodar sus ropas y sus cabellos, poniendo todo en su lugar para ya marcharse, pero recordó que había ido para algo más.

—Itachi-kun, Yuriko-chan te manda saludos y yo te agradezco lo que hiciste por ella —él asintió con una ligera sonrisa sin quitarle la vista a su mujer—. Otra cosa, quería informarte que acepté el cargo como jefe médico de la división, así que nos estaremos viendo por aquí nuevamente —dijo besando sus labios, y luego caminó hacia la puerta—, nos vemos en la noche, pasaré por tu departamento ya que por Yuriko será incómodo en el mío —y dicho esto se fue, dejándolo con las ganas de llevársela en aquel mismo instante.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—Oye, ¿no crees que Sakura se ve diferente? —preguntaba un ojiperla a una muchacha de cabello marrón con dos moñitos.

—Eso parece, supongo que tendremos que ir a interrogarla, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que no nos quiera contestar —respondió Tenten.

—¿Nosotros? —quiso saber algo asustado.

—No amor, me refiero a las chicas: Hinata, Ino y yo —contestó alegre.

—Ya veo, te paso a buscar en la noche entonces, tengo una reunión con Hiashi-sama —dijo besándola en los labios y esfumándose.

Tenten caminaba hacia la florería Yamanaka en busca de Ino, qué mejor lugar para chismosear, y cuando entró, también encontró a la pelirosa allí, aunque Ino aún no salía.

—Sakura, ¿comprando flores? —preguntó la pelimarrón quien vio a su amiga oliendo unas rosas rojas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y uno que otro suspiro salir de sus labios.

—Es que estaba de paso y no hay flores frescas en mi departamento —respondió la ojijade.

Entró Ino junto a Hinata quien había llegado antes y conversaba con ella sobre los arreglos florales que quería para su boda.

—Chicas, pareciera que hemos acordado reunirnos hoy —comentó la rubia un poco sorprendida al ver a las otras dos.

—Realmente es una casualidad, pero me alegra —dijo Tenten—, además es la oportunidad perfecta —indicó.

—¿Perfecta?, ¿para qué? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Para que nos digas lo que sucede contigo —respondió Hinata sin ninguna timidez en su voz, ella también intuía algo.

—Entonces, ya que están de chismosas, primero vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre —ordenó dirigiéndose por la puerta y seguida por sus amigas.

Todas se fueron a un restaurante a comer barbacoa, y mientras disfrutaban, habló la chica de ojos marrones.

—Ahora sí Ro-sa-di-ta, dinos, ¿qué sucedió en tu viaje a la Nube? —cuestionó Tenten quien había terminado antes que las demás.

—A ustedes no se les puede ocultar nada —comentó con seriedad la ojijade.

—Claro que no, por algo somos chicas, y tus amigas —aclaró la ojiazul, y Hinata sonreía.

—Bien, no hay más remedio; lo que sucedió fue que me casé, ¿contentas? —confesó la pelirosa.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todas sorprendidas, y luego callaron mirándose unas a otras.

—¿Estás segura frente de marquesina?, ¿no habrá sido un sueño y piensas que es real? —cuestionaba la rubia incrédula.

—¿Para qué me preguntan si no piensan creerme?, ¿me creerían si les muestro el anillo? —preguntó mostrando un hermoso anillo muy orgullosa el cual llevaba en un colgante.

—Y dime Sakura, ¿duele mucho?, me refiero a tu primera vez —quería saber la ojiperla con mucha vergüenza, ganándose la mirada de sus amigas.

—Uhmmm... —pensaba sonrojada la pelirosa—, no es tan doloroso si la persona con quien lo haces es gentil —respondió sonriente y llena de felicidad al recordar a Itachi.

—Así que Itachi-san fue gentil —decía la rubia asintiendo.

—¿Por qué crees que ha sido con Itachi? —preguntó la ojijade un poco nerviosa.

—Quizás porque ambos son tan obvios, por eso te dimos aquel presente, y ahora estamos seguras de que no fue inútil, Itachi es tan sexy —confesó Tenten.

—Oye, tú estás con Neji, y sí, está bien, estamos casados, pero no lo cuenten a nadie más, ni a los chicos, en especial a Sasuke-kun, ya que no lo tomaría nada bien, ¡por favor! —suplicó la pelirosa.

—No te preocupes, no lo contaremos, confía en nosotras —aseguró Hinata.

Y después de ello brindaron, aunque Sakura no tomó y les tuvo que contar el motivo a sus amigas quienes se burlaron; también les dijo que Tsunade, Kakashi y Yuriko saben acerca de ella e Itachi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura e Itachi pasaron la noche juntos y varias noches más después de esa sin que nadie se percatara, a excepción de sus cómplices, quienes de vez en cuando ayudaban a que ellos se pudieran reunir. Itachi le había dicho a Sakura que hablaría con su hermano después de la boda de Naruto, y que por ahora no se preocupara del asunto.

La pelirosa ya había empezado a trabajar en la división como jefa del cuerpo médico anbu, pero cada día sentía que se debilitaba, incluso le era difícil hacer algunos jutsus; ella prefirió no contar nada de esto ni a Itachi ni a nadie, no quería preocuparlos por cosas sin sentido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasó una semana y media, las chicas se habían reunido en una tienda de vestidos de novia donde Hinata y las damas recogerían sus vestidos, los cuales primero se probaron y quedando conformes los guardaron, pero entonces, Ino empezó a insistirle a Sakura que se probara un vestido de novia, a lo cual ella se negaba aunque fue obligada por sus amigas y llevada casi a la fuerza por Yuriko quien la ayudaba a vestirse, y unos minutos después salió un poco enfadada.

—¿Ya puedo quitarme esto? —preguntó con la ceja levantada, pero luego se sonrojó al ver que los chicos: Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru, estaban allí conversando con las demás cuando todos voltearon a verla.

—Lo siento, Sakura —le susurró la ojiperla—, ellos pasaban por aquí y nos vieron, así que entraron, y no pudimos echarlos —se disculpó.

—Te ves muy linda —la halagó Tenten—, ¿verdad chicos? —preguntó a los varones que no quitaban los ojos de la ojijade.

Todos los chicos asentían con las babas que se les caían y algunos tenían corazoncitos en los ojos que tuvieron que ser golpeados por sus novias para que reaccionen; los únicos que solo estaban sonrojados sin exagerar eran Itachi y Sasuke quienes podían controlarse pero a la vez pensaban que esa pelirosa se veía muy hermosa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasado aquel episodio vergonzoso, Sakura últimamente se había sentido un poco mal, con náuseas y mareos, claro que una prueba de embarazo había confirmado sus sospechas; estaba embarazada de tres semanas más o menos, pero aún no quería contarle a Itachi, ya que no deseaba que se viera forzado a hablar con Sasuke aún, y como todavía no se le notaría, podría contárselo en unas semanas más si es que él no se daba cuenta de ello antes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya faltaban unos días para la boda y la ojijade estaba yendo a casa de Hinata para pedirle un favor; cuando llegó, iba a tocar, pero justo en ese momento sintió como todo se ponía negro y caía, aunque fue sostenida antes de llegar al suelo y llevada a una habitación cercana.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntaba Neji al ver que empezaba a abrir los ojos, aunque todavía estaba un poco pálida.

—Neji-kun, gracias, y sí, ya estoy bien —respondió tratando de levantarse pero sin lograrlo.

—No te ves bien —aclaró el ojiperla—, llamaré al médico de la familia —decía ya levantándose de su silla.

—No, por favor, no tengo nada malo, no estoy enferma, créeme, además recuerda que yo misma soy doctora y sé lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo —suplicó.

—No te creo, en serio te ves mal así que llamaré al médico, si no lo hago, muchos me culparán por ello, especialmente Sasuke —reiteró, pero Sakura logró detenerlo con sus palabras.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —confesó con rapidez—, eso no es una enfermedad, y los mareos son normales los primeros meses, así que no te alarmes por eso —dijo la pelirosa.

—¡¿Embarazada?!, ¿y quién se supone que es el padre?— preguntaba Shikamaru quien había escuchado la confesión cuando buscaba al ojiperla, con quien tenía que reunirse.

La ojijade estaba en shock, no se imaginaba que tendría que contárselo a ellos, y suspirando dijo:

—Gracias por darme crédito, al parecer no podría estar con nadie más a causa de mi obsesivo amor por Sasuke, pero eso ya terminó hace mucho, así que entiéndanlo, mi bebé es de alguien que me ama, y al cual yo amo por igual, Itachi Uchiha —cerró sus ojos porque no quería ver la expresión de sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede con Itachi? —cuestionaba Kiba, quien al encontrar a sus amigos llegó a escuchar aquel nombre, y se sorprendió de ver a la pelirosa recostada.

—¿Alguien más falta llegar?..., estamos casados, ¿está bien? —dijo casi gritando, pensando que alguien más entraría y se enteraría pero no fue así, lo único que logró fue asustar a los chicos, los cuales pensaban que ella los golpearía si decían algo más—, no se lo digan a nadie más, las chicas solo saben que estamos casados, pero no lo del embarazo, así que no lo vayan a mencionar por ahí, ni a Naruto, por obvias razones ni a Sasuke, y a Itachi tampoco, aún no quiero decírselo —terminó ya más tranquila pero sonando algo preocupada.

—Entonces tú e Itachi se casaron, y ahora estás embarazada, pero todo es un secreto hasta que Sasuke lo sepa primero —concluyó Shikamaru.

—Sí, no lo hemos contado porque arruinaríamos la emoción por la boda de Naruto, y también porque Sasuke-kun no lo tomaría nada bien —aclaró la ojijade.

—Está bien, supongo que debemos guardar el secreto, pero no olvides que algún día empezará a notarse —dijo Neji, y Kiba asentía sonriente.

—Lo sé —suspiró la pelirosa, y luego les ofreció una cálida sonrisa—, ahora me siento mejor, así que ya me voy, debo encontrarme con Hinata-chan, tengo que hablar con ella de algo importante —y dicho esto se levantó ayudada por Kiba y se fue.

Después de unos minutos logró encontrarse con la ojiperla a quien le pidió que ya pasada su boda, ella se encargara de enseñar jutsus médicos a Yuriko, ya que en esos momentos era mejor manejando el chakra que ella, y tuvo que confesarle de su embarazo y sus síntomas para que aceptara con más razón, y pidiéndole que lo guardara como un secreto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegó el día de la boda, las chicas ayudaban a vestir a Hinata, y reían alegremente para quitarle aquellos nervios a la ojiperla. Los chicos estaban en un lugar aparte dando sus últimos consejos a Naruto, Itachi diciéndole que sea gentil cada vez que esté con su mujer, Sasuke diciéndole que nunca deje de ser él mismo ya que es de quien se enamoró la ojiperla, y los demás puras tonterías para luego acabar todos a carcajadas.

Empezaba la ceremonia, las damas y los pajes (Ino-Sai, Tenten-Neji, Temari-Shikamaru y Yuriko-Kiba), pasaron quedando a los lados, luego de ellos entraron Sasuke y Sakura del brazo sosteniendo una vela encendida cada uno en señal de las vidas separadas de ambos que unirían en una sola, colocaron las velas en su lugar; Hiashi llevaba a Hinata, la cual lucía radiante y sonrojada todo el tiempo, la ceremonia terminó con un dulce beso de los ya nuevos esposos Uzumaki-Hyuuga.

Ya estaban en el lugar de la celebración, donde los nuevos esposos empezaron a bailar muy felices; luego pidieron que los padrinos bailaran, aunque eso vino de parte del rubio y así tuvieron que hacerlo mientras Itachi observaba siendo consolado por Kakashi, quien le golpeaba el hombro pidiendo que se calmara y diciéndole que ella lo amaba solo a él y cosas así.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy —le dijo el Uchiha menor.

—Gracias —respondió la pelirosa, quien acomodaba su cabello sabiendo que su amado la observaba.

Bailaban una música muy romántica y Sasuke iba pegando a la ojijade contra su cuerpo y apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de ésta.

—¡Espera un momento!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —habló enojada.

—Solo estamos bailando —respondió el azabache.

—Pues yo no bailo así —aclaró—, ese tipo de baile solo lo haría con la persona que amo —y dicho esto lo dejó solo y se fue a sentar.

Itachi no se había perdido de nada, y fue rápidamente a sentarse al lado de su amada, aunque con mucha cautela, para que nadie notara o sospechara alguna cosa entre ellos.

—¡Hola Rosadita!, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor, haciendo que ésta suavice su expresión, y suspire para calmarse.

—¡Hola Uchiha! —saludó—, me encuentro bien —contestó.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —invitó.

—¿Seguro?, es que si bailamos tu hermano sospechará, lo acabo de dejar solo en la pista de baile —contestó intentando señalarle lo obvio.

—Lo sé, pero Yuriko se lo está haciendo olvidar, así que no te enojes y baila conmigo Rosadita —ordenó gentilmente el azabache, extendiéndole la mano.

Sakura aceptó y se fue con él pero un poco alejados de Sasuke. Pasada casi una hora, todos se sentaron para comer y brindar, por lo que les pidieron a los padrinos que dijeran unas palabras en su honor y empezó Sasuke.

—Hinata, Naruto tiene mucha suerte de que te fijaras en él —todos rieron—, todos sabemos que es un idiota a veces, pero no hay otro como él, y eso es bueno, él es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, siempre da lo mejor de sí y logra sacarte una sonrisa en tus peores momentos, les deseo lo mejor y cuenten conmigo para lo que sea. Muchas felicidades —terminó el Uchiha, y todos aplaudieron levantando sus copas; ahora le tocaba a la ojijade.

—Hinata amiga, eres una gran mujer, y juntos se complementan tan perfectamente, pero... ¡Demuéstrale quién manda de una buena vez! —gritó con una sonrisa macabra, haciendo que Itachi y Naruto temieran por sus vidas y que las chicas asintieran—, Naruto, has sido mi mejor amigo por tanto tiempo y siempre sueles dar todo por los demás, nunca te das por vencido y tu camino ninja es el mejor, todos te queremos por quien eres: "El shinobi más sorprendente de Konoha", así que vieja ya deja el puesto y dáselo a Naruto, ¡salud! —terminó con la mirada fulminante de la Hokage sobre ella.

—¡Salud! —dijeron todos al unísono y bebieron.

Sakura bebió un pequeño sorbo inconscientemente sin recordar que no toleraba el alcohol, aunque Itachi al darse cuenta, se esfumó junto con ella dejando dicho a Ino que la pelirosa se sentía mal por beber. Llegaron al departamento de la ojijade, y el pelinegro la recostó en su cama para quedarse dormido a su lado.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se había percatado de la presencia de Itachi cuando éste estaba por irse.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó tocándose la cabeza ya que le dolía un poco.

—Tengo una misión, no debo llegar tarde, y creo que tardaremos varios días; en verdad quería pasar una buena noche contigo, aunque te pasaste de tragos otra vez —respondió burlonamente.

—¡Que gracioso Uchiha! —dijo la pelirosa con algo de sarcasmo.

—Bueno mi amor, en serio no puedo quedarme más, pero me gustó tan solo dormir a tu lado —hablaba el pelinegro dándole un tierno beso en los labios—, cuando vuelva hablaré con Sasuke, ya ni aguanto no estar contigo cada noche y verte despertar cada mañana; adiós Rosadita. Te amo —completó Itachi un poco triste, y desapareció.

Ella se quedó con un mal presentimiento, no se imaginaba estar tantos días sin verlo…


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia, como dije en otra, seguiré subiendo los capis hasta terminarla, ya que este fic ya lo tengo terminado, espero que a alguien le interese aún leerlo XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11:**

Cuando su amado se fue, la pelirosa salió corriendo al baño, ya que se había estado aguantando porque no quería que Itachi la viera vomitar; aprovechó en darse un buen baño y vestirse, después salió directo a la oficina de la Hokage para disculparse por lo que recordaba había dicho el día anterior delante de todo el mundo. Entró sin permiso y aclaró su garganta para hablar, temerosa aunque no lo demostrara por fuera.

—Perdón, Tsunade-sama —dijo con arrepentimiento—, era la euforia del momento, usted me entiende, ¿ver... —fue interrumpida por la Hokage.

—Sakura, ya olvídalo, yo también he estado pensando en ello, y creo que lo veremos como el sexto más pronto de lo que creemos, aún le falta aprender muchas cosas, pero lo hará con el tiempo —contestó la ojimiel—. Y dime, ¿hay algo más que me quieras decir? —preguntó acercándose a la pelirosa e intimidándola con aquella mirada de color miel.

—Creo que ya no podré ejercer el cargo que me ofreció, aunque aún no se lo he dicho a Itachi-kun —respondió la ojijade.

—¿Y cuál es la razón? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que... estoy embarazada, y pues él tampoco lo sabe aún, pero no puedo hacer bien ningún jutsu, mi chakra está muy extraño, y cada vez siento que me debilito —contó con un poco de tristeza.

—Así que esa es la causa de tu palidez, vamos al hospital para revisarte mejor —ordenó la Hokage, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Las dos fueron, ya que Sakura en verdad quería saber por qué le sucedían esas cosas, si un embarazo debería ser lo más normal. Le hicieron varias pruebas y estudios y en todo salía normal aunque tenía escasez de chakra.

—Bien Sakura, dejarás el trabajo por ahora y reposarás, mientras vaya avanzando, veremos qué sucede, por lo pronto investigaré un poco, ya que todo esto es un poco raro; cualquier cosa avísame con Yuriko, y procura alimentarte bien, además, tomarás estas vitaminas, las preparé yo misma —ordenó la rubia.

—Como diga Tsunade-sama —respondió Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia para salir y volver a su departamento.

Yuriko fue informada por su prima sobre su embarazo y que debía reposar, además de que Hinata sería su maestra en jutsus médicos desde el momento en que regrese de su luna de miel, y hasta que ella pueda recuperarse dentro de unos ocho meses más o menos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron dos largas semanas, la pelirosa permanecía en su departamento, y solo recibía visitas casuales de Hinata, Tsunade y hasta Shikamaru, aunque le pareciera problemático, pero era su amiga y le preocupaba; ninguna carta, nada de Itachi, él ya debería haber regresado hace cuatro días según Tsunade, pero no le decían más.

Ese mismo día, la pelirosa decidió dirigirse a la división para preguntar por su esposo pero afuera vio a Kaori conversando seriamente con Kakashi, y desde donde estaba, se podía oír, ambos tenían miradas tristes.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntaba el peliblanco.

—Eso fue lo que sucedió —dijo ella—, yo me encargaré de comunicarle a Sakura-san, y tú Kakashi-sempai díselo a Sasuke-kun —terminó diciendo.

—¿Decirme qué? —quería saber la pelirosa, desconcertada, acercándose torpemente donde ellos se encontraban.

—Yo me voy —habló Kakashi, y desapareció.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —volvió a preguntar la pelirosa—, ¿qué nos tienen que decir a Sasuke-kun y a mí? —interrogó angustiada.

—Sakura-san, cálmate por favor, hay algo importante que debes saber, pero siéntate primero —suplicó la peliverde sacándose la máscara, y la ojijade obedeció sentándose en una banca—, debo informarte que hubo una emboscada en la misión, y por tratar de salvar a todos sus compañeros, Itachi-san murió, él se sacrificó desapareciendo su cuerpo para que no sacaran información de éste —le contó con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Sakura no podía creerlo, necesitaba que alguien le dijera lo contrario, que alguien le dijera que era una broma, aunque una de muy mal gusto, por lo que salió de allí, y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, llegó a la oficina de la Hokage, entrando y sorprendiéndose de ver a Sasuke allí.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Kakashi? —cuestionaba tranquilo.

—Es cierto —respondió la Hokage—, él está muerto, y lo siento mucho Sasuke, es una enorme pérdida para todos —terminó diciendo con un tono triste.

—Eso no es posible —contestó con mucha tristeza en su voz, cabizbajo, y sin percatarse que Sakura estaba allí.

—Sasuke, todos fueron testigos cuando desapareció su cuerpo, para que no robaran los secretos del sharingan —indicó la rubia.

Sasuke lloraba a mares, ella nunca lo había visto así, y Kakashi trató de consolarlo tratando de sobarle la cabeza cariñosamente, pero éste no dejó que lo tocara, y se volteó para irse, cuando vio a la pelirosa petrificada y triste, parada sin decir nada, lo cual le dio más tristeza, le dolía verla así aunque no sabía el por qué, y tuvo que abrazarla, la abrazó muy fuerte, y ella se dejó, sin soltar una sola lágrima, queriendo creer que todo ello solo era una pesadilla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dos días después ya estaban en el funeral, todos de negro y tristes, y pidieron que pasara la viuda del difunto, por lo que Sakura con anillo en dedo, y un ramo de flores de cerezo en mano, pasaba hacia la tumba de su amado, sabiendo que su cuerpo no estaba allí, por fin derramaba inconsolable las lágrimas contenidas, y muchos observaban atónitos a la señora viuda de Uchiha, en especial Sasuke, quien no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos; cuando ya había terminado el funeral, la ojijade se volvió a acercar ante la tumba de su esposo ya más tranquila, pero luego de unos minutos se desvanecía, cayendo en los bazos de Sasuke, quien no sabía por qué había ido por ella, si estaba enojado con su ahora cuñada, y luego pensó, quizás lo hizo porque de cierta forma sería ahora su único familiar. La llevó a su departamento junto con la castañita y la recostaron sobre su cama.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó enojado a la castaña.

—Perdóname, Sasuke, ella me lo contó pero me pidió que no lo dijera a nadie hasta que tu hermano hablara contigo —contestó Yuriko.

—No importa, tú no eres culpable de nada, lo siento, Yuriko; ya me tengo que ir, adiós —y de esta forma se marchó.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Había pasado un mes desde el funeral, y Yuriko había estado cuidando de su prima desde que despertó ese día luego de haberse desmayado, pero no le contó que fue su cuñado el que la llevó a casa; la pelirosa se dedicaba a vomitar, y se encerraba en el baño a veces, causando que la castaña se preocupara, y cada día le fuera más difícil sonreír; los padres de Sakura querían que volviera a casa, aun cuando seguían enojados por no haber sabido de Itachi y del bebé, de todas maneras querían cuidar de ella, sólo deseaban apoyarla en los momentos tan duros que pasaba su hija, pero ella se negó prefiriendo quedarse con Yuriko.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke había pedido a la Hokage que le diera un par de meses sin misiones, esta vez no quería dejar que sus emociones como la ira, el odio y la venganza se apoderaran de él, y lo hicieran cometer alguna atrocidad; esos días paraba metido en su casa, o a veces iba al lugar donde Itachi entrenaba cuando eran pequeños, además no tenía apetito ni ganas de nada, menos de visitas.

—¡Lárguese quien quiera que sea! —había gritado, cuando oyó que tocaban a su puerta.

—Teme, si no me abres tumbaré la puerta —habló el rubio advirtiendo a su amigo.

Después de unos minutos, oyó que abrían la puerta, y vio a un pelinegro un poco más delgado, aunque no tanto, también estaba ojeroso y enojado, el cual lo invitaba a pasar. Ya adentro y sentados, el pelinegro habló primero.

—Si quieres decirme algo, ahórrate las palabras, prefiero sólo tu compañía por ahora —aclaró el Uchiha, mientras cerraba los ojos para no mirar a su amigo.

Naruto lo miraba a los ojos, un poco pensativo, y luego le extendió su brazo entregándole un paquete que al parecer era comida, se aclaró la garganta para que el pelinegro lo viera, por lo que el azabache suspiró mirando el presente y recibiéndolo.

—Está bien, puedes hablar —dijo mostrando un poco de interés por oírlo.

—Hinata te manda esto, y sus saludos —comentó el ojiazul.

—Entonces le das las gracias por mí,... ¿Sólo eso me dirás? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Deberías ir a ver a Sakura-chan —indicó el ojiazul—, he oído que cada día se siente peor —declaró triste.

—Yo no puedo ir a verla, y aunque te explique el por qué, no lo entenderías; ella no es la única que la está pasando mal, ¿acaso no era Itachi mi hermano antes que su esposo? —decía melancólico, e intentando que el rubio no viera las lágrimas que se aproximaban.

—Eso es cierto, pero ella lo amaba, y él a ella también, el amor no suele pedir permiso —contestó Naruto.

—Eso no me incumbe ahora, no deseo saber de ella —aclaró el Uchiha.

—Ella te necesita teme, necesita saber que tiene un apoyo en ti, ella es tu única familia ahora —dijo el rubio un poco angustiado.

—Pues si es así, que venga ella a decírmelo —concluyó orgulloso.

—Eres un completo idiota, ella está enferma, ni siquiera la vieja sabe cómo ayudarla, espero que no reacciones cuando ya sea muy tarde —le advirtió el ojiazul, levantándose y saliendo de aquella casa.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, él la amaba, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, veía mal el acercarse a la que fue la mujer de su hermano, y ahora se sentía peor sabiendo que estaba enferma, ni siquiera tenía idea de que algo le estuviese sucediendo; comió lo que Naruto le había llevado, se dio un baño y se vistió, salió de su casa en dirección al departamento de la pelirosa, y cuando llegó a la puerta de éste, no se atrevió a tocar, tenía temor, aunque se quedó afuera varios minutos intentando hacerlo.

Yuriko era una kunouchi tipo sensorial, cosa que había descubierto durante sus misiones, y Karín la había ayudado a desarrollarlo con más facilidad, a petición del Uchiha menor, por lo que se conocía bien el chakra de Sasuke, así que abrió la puerta ya que detrás de ésta lo sentía más fuerte.

—Sasuke, viniste por fin —dijo mostrando una muy cansada sonrisa.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, observándola con preocupación.

—Claro, pasa —contestó haciéndose a un lado, y hablando un poco bajo—, siéntate, por favor —invitó la castaña.

—Yo... veo que estás mejorando, aunque te ves exhausta y preocupada —comentó sonriendo el pelinegro, aunque era una sonrisa un tanto triste.

—Sasuke, siento mucho no haber ido a verte durante todos estos días, en serio quería, pero es que aquí... —decía cabizbaja, y con la voz quebrada pero él no la dejó terminar.

—No sigas, sé que te encuentras muy ocupada últimamente, yo también siento no haberme pasado por aquí antes, pero es imposible ignorar al dobe cuando habla serio; ¿Puedes dejarme con ella unas horas?, tú podrías ir a pasear si gustas, descansa —le pidió Sasuke.

—Entonces los dejo, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco —dijo tomando las llaves para irse pronto—; ¡Ah!, no la alteres por favor, supongo que está despierta ahora, así que aprovecha, pero ten un poco de cuidado con lo que vayas a decirle —aclaró abrazándolo, ya que anteriormente no lo había hecho, éste no la rechazó, y luego ella salió de allí.

El pelinegro estaba nervioso, pero aun así caminó hacia aquella habitación, la cual al entrar parecía cuarto de hospital, donde la pelirosa estaba sentada a un lado de la cama mirando al piso, dio unos pasos y se apoyó en la pared frente a ella. Después de varios minutos de silencio, y entender que ella no empezaría la conversación, él lo hizo.

—No sé qué decirte, realmente siento como si me hubieran traicionado —confesó enojado—, al final él siempre obtuvo lo que yo deseaba —aún seguía enojado, y sonaba dolido, pero ella no decía nada.

Él la miraba atentamente sin respuesta alguna, por lo que pensó en retirarse, pero luego intentó ser amable a su modo, y rompió otra vez aquel incómodo silencio.

—Luces horrible —mencionó él, intentando llamar su atención y suavizar el tenebroso ambiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de forma que apenas fue audible, y sin mirarlo aún.

—¿Por qué te ves así?, Naruto dice que estás enferma, ¿qué es lo que tienes?, hace una semana lucías mejor —terminó diciendo.

—No es nada grave, así que ya puedes irte —respondió la pelirosa, la cual seguía sin mirarlo.

Sakura se levantó y a duras penas se dirigió al baño, donde no tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta, solamente se arrodilló ante el inodoro y empezó a vomitar. Sasuke veía aquella escena asustado, ella se veía débil, pálida y muy delgada, tenía ojeras más terribles que las de él.

—Pensé que te irías al escucharme vomitar —dijo sin asco, al salir del baño tan frágil que él se dignó a ayudarla.

—¿Dices que no es grave, y ni siquiera puedes caminar?, ¿por qué no quieres mirarme? —cuestionó dolido.

—No puedo, aún no estoy lista —respondió derramando una lágrima, y tomando asiento nuevamente.

Él la seguía observando, como si pudiera saber la verdad con tan solo mirarla, pero fue inútil, ella estaba inmóvil, no había gestos, y si no hubiese hablado segundos atrás, o si no la hubiese visto caminando, pensaría que estaba muerta.

—Lo siento, Saku —dijo con un leve sonrojo, intentando ser amable—, sé que debí venir antes —se disculpó el Uchiha.

El que le haya dicho Saku, hizo que despertara del trance en el que estaba, y lo mirara al fin.

—Sasuke-kun, vete por favor —suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Esta vez no puedo hacer caso a ello, ya que si me voy, habrán varias personas enojadas, además, eres mi cuñada, mi única familia —confesó rascándose la cabeza, como si hubiera sufrido para decir aquello.

Esas palabras sorprendieron más a la pelirosa, la cual no dejaba de llorar al darse cuenta que aquello que parecía alejarlos, era algo que ahora los unía, pero ella tenía que pedirle perdón a él, y no al revés.

—Soy yo la que debe pedir perdón, soy yo la que te hizo daño Sasuke-kun, siento mucho que todo se haya dado de esta manera, yo quería que lo supieras, y claro que Itachi también, pero por la boda de Naruto, decidió esperar para hablar contigo... yo me siento mal por ello, nunca pensé en amar a tu hermano, sólo sucedió, lo siento tanto —explicaba la pelirosa, desconsolada, aunque luego fue abrazada por el pelinegro.

—No digas nada más, es genial tener a alguien como tú en la vida de uno, y yo he ganado a una hermana —dijo contento.

—Creo... que no seré tu única familia… y-yo estoy embarazada —confesó—, y el motivo por el cual no quería mirarte, era porque tenía miedo de que me recordaras a tu hermano, pero ahora puedo decir que Sasuke es Sasuke —contestó contenta, pero aun llorando.

Después de unos minutos de un consolador abrazo, y algunas lágrimas extra de parte de ambos, Sasuke se puso serio y preguntó de nuevo...

—¿Qué tienes?, me refiero a tu salud, aparte de tu embarazo —cuestionó el azabache preocupado, y mirándola a los ojos.

—Bueno, en realidad creo que tiene que ver con el bebé, he perdido todo mi chakra, no puedo realizar jutsus, y ni siquiera usar mi fuerza, ya que sin chakra me siento muy débil; mi peor temor es que no pueda llegar a ver a mi bebé —respondió muy triste.

Él se sorprendió, estaba enferma por estar embarazada, él pensó por un momento, recordó que su madre nunca dijo haber padecido por él o Itachi, y cuando había visto a sus familiares en ese estado, tampoco, pero, su madre una vez les dijo algo importante.

—¡Espera!, no pienses de esa manera, recuerdo algo que una vez nos dijo mi madre a Itachi y a mí respecto a una situación como esta: "Si un Uchiha decidía tener hijos con una mujer que no fuera del clan, la mujer sufriría durante el embarazo, ya que los chakras del bebé y ella no serían compatibles; pero la única forma de salvarlos a ambos sería transfiriendo cada cierto tiempo chakra Uchiha a la mujer". Tienes suerte de que yo esté por aquí, así que intentémoslo, la teoría no parece tan difícil —ordenó.

—¿E-estás seguro? —quiso saber un poco desconfiada, ya que no quería que nada malo le sucediera al bebé.

—Mi madre nunca nos mintió, y nos dijo aquello porque en serio quería nietos, y deseaba que fuésemos responsables cualquiera que sea la situación, así que no te preocupes, te aseguro que irá todo bien —respondió el pelinegro con nostalgia.

—Está bien —la pelirosa decidió hacer aquello ya que era la única esperanza que tenía—, debo agradecer a Mikoto Uchiha aunque y no esté entre nosotros —dijo muy bajito, aunque Sasuke logró oír y sonrió.

Sakura se recostó sobre su cama, Sasuke se acercó a ella, y con un jutsu de transferencia, empezó a pasarle su chakra, y viendo cómo se veía notablemente un gran cambio en el semblante de la ojijade, no dudó darle de más para quitarle esas terribles ojeras, aunque ese de más que le dio, fue demasiado, por lo que la debilidad se apoderó de él, además de que de por sí, él también se encontraba débil

—Ya no puedo más, perdón, Saku —dijo muy débil, y cayendo al suelo, después de más de media hora, tiempo en el cual la pelirosa se había relajado durmiéndose por lo bien que se sentía.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—En verdad necesitaba esto —decía la castañita, mientras corría regresando de las cabezas de los hokages—, ¿uhmm...?, ¿el chakra de Sakura?, y no puedo sentir el chakra de Sasuke, es como si no estuviera en la aldea, iré a ver —concluyó, regresando al departamento, y entrando apresurada a aquella habitación, encontrando a su amigo en el suelo y lanzándose a su lado.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta por favor! —gritaba angustiada al no ver herida alguna que sanar; la pelirosa despertó por los gritos.

—¿Qué sucede Yuriko, dónde está...? —pero no acabó de preguntar, ya que lo vio en brazos de su prima, y parecía no tener vida, en eso recordó lo que habían hecho antes y se culpó por ello—, ¿acaso está mu...? —la castaña la interrumpió.

—Aún respira, debemos llevarlo con Tsunade-sama, ella sabrá qué hacer —la castaña lo apoyó sobre su hombro dispuesta a llevárselo—, ¿vienes?, creo que te ves y te sientes mejor ahora, por lo que le contarás a la Hokage lo que pasó para que el pobre quedara así —dijo seria, aunque aparentaba, ya que sabía que el Uchiha solamente se encontraba agotado, y luego se fueron.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke despertó a los dos días, miró al techo, luego hacia la ventana, y después hacia su izquierda, donde Sakura se encontraba sentada descansando a su lado; se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella acariciando su rostro.

—Veo que ya despertaste —habló la Hokage, entrando sin perderse la escena, y así asustando al Uchiha para que la soltara, lo cual resultó.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Tú eres el culpable, si te hubieras alimentado bien estos días, no te hubieras desmayado, idiota, pero te agradezco el que la hayas ayudado —dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento ante el pelinegro.

—Perdón, tendré que cuidarme si quiero volver a hacerlo, no quiero estar cada cierto tiempo en el hospital —comentó el Uchiha.

—No volverás a hacerlo, no te dejaré —había dicho la ojijade, que ya estaba despierta escuchando.

Ambos la miraron serios, como sabiendo que era típico de ella reaccionar de esa manera ante circunstancias como esa.

—Sakura —decía la Hokage—, esta es la única manera de ayudarte a ti y al bebé, además... —el pelinegro la interrumpió.

—Yo quiero hacerlo, quiero que mi sobrino o sobrina sobreviva, siempre fui egoísta —aclaraba Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla, pero ella lo miraba asombrada y enojada a la vez.

—No se apresuren chicos, tampoco será como esta vez, porque esta vez tengo un mejor método para hacerlo —comentó orgullosa.

El método consistía en que el Uchiha debía poner un poco de su sangre dentro de un pergamino, en el centro del sello hecho por la Hokage, el cual cada día absorbería un poco del chakra del pelinegro, y al final de completada la semana, con el jutsu de transferencia, le pasarían el chakra acumulado a la pelirosa, sin causarle algún daño al azabache.

El pergamino con el sello absorbente ya había sido activado, y Sasuke estaba por salir del hospital al día siguiente, por lo que la ojijade había ido por él.

—No era necesario que vinieras, deberías cuidar el poco chakra que posees ahora —decía el pelinegro, terminando de colocarse los zapatos.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien gracias a ti, y además quería devolverte algo —ella sacó algo de su bolsillo.

—¿Devolverme?, no logro entender —habló confuso.

—Es esto —dijo mostrándole un hermoso anillo, y entregándoselo aunque él seguía sin entender—, ese anillo le perteneció a tu madre, y tu hermano siempre quiso que lo tuvieras, él ya no tenía esperanzas en casarse, pero sucedió y me lo dio a mí, aunque te será más útil a ti cuando pienses en formar tu propia familia —indicó sonriendo gentilmente y con un tanto de nostalgia.

—No puedo aceptarlo por más que quisiera, esto te pertenece a ti —extendió su mano para devolverlo, pero ella no lo recibió.

—¿Nos vamos ya?, quiero acompañarte a tu casa —dijo la pelirosa, y éste la miraba asombrado de la fuerza que poseía aquella chica.

Los dos salieron, ninguno hablaba, caminaban en dirección al barrio Uchiha; Sasuke se detuvo antes de abrir su puerta.

—Te advierto que mi casa está hecha un asco —fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—No me importa —respondió ante la advertencia, y el Uchiha abrió entrando junto a ella.

—¿Te gusta?, Yuriko y yo arreglamos y aseamos un poco, y también hicimos el almuerzo, espero lo comas todo —dicho esto, se acercó y le besó la mejilla—, muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun, espero verte pronto —y así se marchó, ahora ambos más tranquilos.

El Uchiha estaba sorprendido y levemente sonrojado, en verdad era difícil dejar de verla como una mujer, la mujer que amaba era la viuda de su hermano.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A: Itachi murió, lo maté… lo siento mucho por eso, y Sakura embarazada y débil, que bueno que aún quedaba un Uchiha quien les salvara la vida a ella y su bebé XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki.**


End file.
